correspondance
by une-timbree-qui-s-assume
Summary: une lectrice de fullmetal se trouve propulsée dans le monde de ses héros. Elle raconte avec humour?à travers une série de lettre son quotidien à une amie. On découvre non pas une Mary sue mais une véritable jeune femme:gaffeuse,désorientée,chap 25
1. Chapter 1

Et voila une nouvelle fiction d'entamée. Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. A vous de juger.

* * *

Mercredi 10 octobre 2007  
Quelque part

Chère Emilie

Je te déteste !

Voila au moins, ça c'est dit ! Tu ne comprends sûrement pas la cause de cette haine subite, et ça n'avance en rien mon problème actuel, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me soulage. J'enrageais toute seule et à force de m'interroger et de me repasser le film de ma vie en long et en large j'ai bien cru que je deviendrais folle. (Je l'étais même avant de te connaître, mais à présent ce n'est plus du domaine de l'originalité mais du domaine psychiatrique !) Mais au lieu d'aller enrichir le premier diplômé de psychologie venu j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant et de prendre sur moi !

Enfin, prendre sur moi ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, j'ai décidé de reporter toute ma frustration sur une seule et même personne : toi. Mais ne te formalise pas trop, il me fallait un coupable, et c'est à toi que j'ai confié cette mission mais j'aurais très bien pu haïr le boulanger du quartier.

Pour être tout à fait objectif, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose… Mais je suis en colère et dans un pétrin dont tu n'as pas idée, donc je peux me permettre de t'insulter ! Et pour tout te dire tu ne liras jamais ces mots ! D'abord parce qu'aucun facteur ne serait en mesure de te la faire parvenir de l'endroit ou je me trouve actuellement et ensuite si par je ne sait quel miracle je sortais saine et sauve de cette aventure et que je te montrais cette lettre tu me rirais au nez.

Pourquoi écrire une lettre à une personne qui ne la lira jamais ? Tu es en droit de te poser la question. Tout d'abord parce que ça me soulage, écrire m'a toujours aidé à réfléchir. Mais je refuse d'écrire un journal intime ! Il en va de mes principes ! À 5 ans déjà je trouvais ridicule de raconter que l'on est amoureuse du plus beau garçon de la classe/ déteste sa meilleur ami/ a volé un bonbon à la boulangerie/ suce son pouce en cachette (rayez la mention inutile) à un carnet dont la couverture représentait un chaton aussi mignon que ça en devenait écœurant, ce n'est donc pas à 16 que je vais commencer !

Je dois dire que tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé pour me confier, même si je sais que je ne peux attendre aucune réponse de ta part.

Ensuite t'écrire est aussi un moyen de me persuadé que je ne rêve pas (ça va te paraître stupide mais : as tu déjà écris une lettre en rêve toi ?) et me convaincre que je ne suis pas entrain de tomber dans la démence.

Je vais te compter ce qui m'est arrivé et en profiter pour entamer ton procès :

La première de tes fautes est de m'avoir fait découvert le manga qui pour reprendre le termes exactes de ma professeur de français « enferme » le pauvres adolescents que nous sommes « dans un autre monde et nous condamnent à une orthographe déplorable ». Enfin bon si tes fautes s'arrêtaient à là… Mais en plus de bien autres de ces livres qui « pourrissent » la jeunesse, tu m'a fait découvrir fullmetal alchimiste. Tu te demandes sûrement en ce moment même comment mon acariâtre de professeur de français s'y est pris pour me faire un lavage de cerveau. Je t'arrête tout de suite, elle n'y est pour rien !

Ecoute plutôt au lieu de sans cesse m'interrompre ;

Tout à commencer il y a quelque mois quand tu m'as fait découvrir ce manga. C'est vrai je n'étais pas trop partante au début pour le lire mais tu avais l'air de tellement insister que j'ai craqué ! Malheur m'en a prit.

Pour être franche j'ai adoré dès le début, et je dévorais les épisodes par dizaine, je n'étais pas encore arrivée à la fin ce qui ne nous empêchait pas d'en parler à la première occasion donnée. Maintenant que tu n'es plus au lycée on se voit moins, mais on a toujours su trouver le temps de se voir. Pour notre prochaine rencontre qui devais avoir lieu cette après midi et qui n'aura malheureusement jamais lieu, je t'avais préparé une petite surprise. Je te sais grande admiratrice du couple Roy/Riza et pour te faire plaisir j'avais mis mes talents de dessinatrice à l'épreuve.

Eternelle pessimiste je trouve toujours mes dessins horribles, mais tu sembles les apprécier. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un effort ; J'avais réalisé un dessin dont j'étais assez fière ! On voyait le colonel qui tenait appuyé contre un mur son cher premier lieutenant. Et de sa main gantée il lui remettait une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille, alors que cette dernière rougissait furieusement. Et il ne fallait pas être un géni pour deviner ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire (mais oui ! s'embrasser idiote !).

Enfin bref, j'étais plutôt contente alors en cours de SVT je demande à Léa son avis. En effet les cours de SVT n'ont jamais été les plus passionnants en mon sens. Je t'entend d'ici me dire que ce n'est pas raisonnable qu'il ne faut pas faire deux choses à la fois et que…. STOP ! J'avais suivi la majorité du cours et celle-ci se révélait être une expérience sur je ne sais plus quel gaz (plus ou moins toxique) donc pas la peine de t'affoler, je n'ai pas l'intention de redoubler pour avoir posé une malheureuse question à ma voisine ! De plus Léa n'a jamais été doué pour cacher ses sentiments. Son avis ne me demanderait qu'une seconde, soit elle me riait au nez et je savais que mon dessin était raté soit au contraire elle me félicitait dans la seconde. Heureusement pour moi et pour le peu d'ego qui me reste, elle a plutôt apprécié mon dessin. Mais elle m'a signalé un détail qui m'avait échappé : je n'avais pas placé le cercle de transmutation sur le gant de Roy. Amoureuse des détails comme je suis, je m'empresse de rajouter celui-ci. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de mémoire visuelle, je n'avais donc aucune idée de la forme que pouvait prendre ce maudit cercle. Qu'à cela ne tienne je décide donc de m'improviser alchimiste et d'inventer un nouveau cercle. Vers la fin du cours j'avais réalisé un cercle plutôt satisfaisant, différent de l'original mais convainquant quand même.

C'est alors que ma charmante professeur m'interrompt (enfin c'est moi qui interrompt son cours tout dépend du point de vue), par réflexe je caches ma feuille derrière mon dos. Ouf le danger est passé, elle me signale juste de ne pas trop m'approcher de l'expérience dont les gaz produits sont toxiques. C'est vrai que lorsqu'elle me la dit je me suis senti bizarre et tout a semblé s'écrouler autour de moi. Je me suis évanouie.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'avais un affreux mal de tête (comme ceux des lendemains de réveillon). J'ai mis longtemps à réaliser que ce lit n'était pas le mien et que la pièce où je me trouvais n'avait rien de l'infirmerie du lycée.

Je me trouvais dans un petit lit de drap blanc et tout autour de moi se trouvaient suspendu des rideau m'empêchant de voir à plus de deux mètres autour du lit (Un peu comme dans urgence ou dans ces films qui se passent dans les hôpitaux) par contre je sentait l'agitation autour de moi mais j'étais trop faible pour me lever. J'ai donc attendu.

Une infirmière est donc venue me voir.

- Ah ! Vous voila réveillée c'est pas trop tôt !

- Euh… Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Un passant vous a trouvé évanouie au milieu d'une rue, une petite perte de connaissance sans gravité.

Hun quelle rue ? J'avais déjà du mal à me rappeler la date du jour alors la rue en question ne me disait trop rien.

- apparemment cela ne vous dit rien. Mais e vous inquiétez pas les pertes de mémoires sont fréquente dans ce genre de situation. Mais votre sauveur a insisté pour que l'on veille sur vous jusqu'à votre réveil. Donc on vous a mis ici pour éviter d'encombrer un peu plus l'hôpital surchargé ?

-Et je suis ou exactement?

- Dans la partie habituellement réservée aux militaires de cet hôpital.

- Quel hôpital ?

- l'hôpital de centrale évidemment ! Bon excusez moi puisque vous allez mieux je peux aller m'occuper d'autres patients !

Et elle disparu. Evidement Centrale c'était facile pour elle ! Central quoi ? Central park. ? Centrale nucléaire ? Je restais un moment hébété lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix dans la « pièce » voisine de la mienne, je rappelle que celle-ci n'était séparée que par un rideau donc je ne perdis rien de la discussion.

« Qui dites vous qu'il est si petit qu'on pourrais lui marcher dessus sans même s'en rendre compte ? s'exclama un première voix.

-allons calme toi Nii-san commença une seconde voix. Celle-ci me paru plus enfantine mais aussi plus résonnante.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'une partie de moi a compris ce dont tu dois te douter depuis un bon moment à présent. Pourtant c'était impossible.

- Ed ? Laissais-je échapper sans le vouloir

- De l'autre coté de la séparation j'entendis un quoi, ressemblant plus à un grognement.

- Je n'ai rien dit !s'exclama la deuxième voix que j'identifias comme celle de l'armure. Ça venait de par là bas.

Oups j'étais plutôt mal. Je me le vais rapidement bien décider à m'éclipser discrètement. Mais à peine sur mes pieds, le rideau qui me faisait face commença à s'agiter. Une immense silhouette se tenait devant moi. Une armure gigantesque se dressait à quelques malheureux petits centimètres de moi. Elle devait avoir facilement deux ou trois têtes de plus que moi et j'ai eu l'impression d'être une gamine devant un monstre tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar.

J'ai toujours eu tendance à trouver Alphonse un peu ridicule en armure. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire là-dessus car sur le moment j'étais tout simplement terrifiée.

Je reculais doucement alors qu'il me regardait avec une expression étrange. Son armure de métal lui permet de parler, mais il ne laisse paraître aucune expression sur son visage. Et quelle expression ! Cette attitude figée semblait presque diabolique. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Et savoir que cette armure était complètement vide n'arrangeait en rien à mon malaise.

Avant que le plus jeune des Elric n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, je me suis évanouie. Mais avant de m'évanouir tiens toi bien, j'ai eu la bonne idée de prononcer son nom. Oui oui ! Tu as bien lu avant de m'évanouir et de lui tomber dans les bras j'ai murmuré : Alphonse ! Et avec la chance que j'ai il l'a entendu. Nan mais franchement qu'est ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête à ce moment là ? Rien ? Merci c'est gentil ! Bon n'en rajoute pas c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça sans que t'en rajoutes. Mais bon je vais arrêter là tout de suite car tu verras par la suite que je ne me suis pas arrêtée à cette seule boulette.

Reprenons donc, je me suis évanouie dans ses bras, ou plutôt je me suis laissé tomé et il m'a rattrapé du mieux qu'il a pu avec les deux morceau d'acier qui lui servent de bras. Et à en voir la bosse qui orne mon front la réception n'a pas du être des plus douce, mais à ce moment j'étais inconsciente.

Bien, il me semble que je vais m'arrêter pour l'instant. En effet, voila un bon moment que le colonel me tourne autour (mais nan pas dans ce sens là !!) pour essayer de lire par-dessus mon épaule cette lettre (que je t'écris depuis une heure maintenant !). Pour connaître la suite de mes formidables aventures, car oui il y a une suite et oui formidables est ironique car dans celles-ci je reste aussi pitoyable que tu peux t'y attendre.

En espérant pouvoir un jour te donner cette lettre en main propre,

Je t'embrasse

* * *

Et voila mon premier chapitre !

Je voudrais dès à présent signaler que je ne m'identifie pas à mon personnage. J'ai juste trouvé que la lettre était un moyen amusant de conduire cette fic.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Si vous avez apprécié, détesté, si cette fiction vous laisse de marbre, si vous avez des idées pour la suite de la fiction, si comme moi vous êtes en train de surfer au lieu de faire vos devoirs, si votre chat est malade, si vous portez des chaussettes orange, si vous lisez ces mots et vous comprenez que la malheureuse auteur que je suis ne sais plus quelle bêtise inventer pour attirer votre attention

Alors

Vous pouvez me le dire en me laissant un review


	2. lettre du 111007

Jeudi 11 octobre 2007

Chère Emilie

Deuxième lettre que tu ne recevras pas, deuxième jour de ma « disparition ». Honnêtement je n'aurais jamais pensé que la Terre me manquerait tant. Il est 11 heures du matin je devrais à cette heure là être en interrogation de maths, si ce n'est pas malheureux j'en viens à regretter le lycée alors que je ne l'ai quitté que depuis 24heures !

Ou avais je arrêté mon récit hier ? ah oui ! Je venais de m'évanouir ! Joli coupure non ? Le suspense est digne de ces feuilletons débiles qui encombrent a télévision. Mais bon je suppose que mon avis sur la programmation télévisuelle ne t'intéresse pas…

Je venais donc de m'évanouir.

Je vais plutôt reprendre à ma reprise de conscience car je ne peux logiquement pas te raconter mon mini coma… Lorsque mon cerveau a finalement choisi de se rebrancher, j'ai eu la bonne idée de ne pas ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. J'en ai profité pour me trouver une couverture plausible auprès des personnage de mon manga préférés qui se trouvaient autour de mon lit (car je doute qu'ils apprécient que je leurs explique qu'ils sont les héros d'un manga dans un monde parallèle au leur).

Alors que je cherchais désespérément un mensonge convainquant j'entendis une voix féminine inconnue, que j'identifiais vite comme celle du premier lieutenant :

- Mais que se passa-t-il ici ? Mais je vois que monsieur Elric va très bien ! Pourquoi êtes vous encore ici colonel ? Est-ce encore une de vos excuses pour échapper à vos devoirs de paperasserie ?

- Mais pas du tout ! En faite c'est Alphonse qui s'entête à rester au chevet de cette fille !

- Et en quoi le cas de cette jeune femme vous intéresse-t-il ?

- Ben en faite on ne la connaît pas… Nii-san venait de se réveiller quand on a entendu du bruit à coté et elle était là.

- Et, continua le colonel hilare, celle-ci a eu tellement peur en le voyant qu'elle s'est évanouie !

- Mais non bredouilla l'armure. Il reprit un peu d'assurance et ajouta. Et puis juste avant de s'évanouir je suis sur qu'elle a prononcé mon nom.

- Tu as du rêvé….

- Mais je vous assure que si !

- Mais enfin Alphonse si aucun de nous ne la connaît comment peut elle connaître ton nom ?

- Bon elle se réveille la belle au bois dormant ?

Et puis plus rien… Je dois avouer que ce silence était plutôt angoissant. J'ai senti des gens se rapprocher de moi. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et comme pour prouver mon intuition je reçu une baffe pour me réveiller ! Honnêtement j'ai connu mieux comme réveil, je ne dormais pas et la baffe n'était pas violente mais tout de même.

J'ouvris les yeux et condamnait le malotru qui avait agit de la sorte (pour ne pas dire Edward) par une baffe bien placé.

- Non mais ça va pas Ed ? T'en as d'autres des idées comme ça ?

Soudain je regardais autour de moi. Toute l'assemblée présente (à savoir Edward Alphonse le colonel et le lieutenant) me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Bon c'est vrai ma réaction était assez violente, mais pas au point de me regarder comme ça ! Alors j'ai compris, je n'étais pas sensée les connaître ! Mon super plan (jouer au role de la pauvre fille qui ne se rappelait de rien) venait de partir en fumée ! Edward me regarda un moment incrédule, je cru lire sur ses lèvres un vague « comment ? » puis son expression changea brutalement.

- Envy espèce de ! S'exclama-t-il en m'agrippant par le col de ma chemise, je crois qu'il m'aurait frappé, mais son frère l'arrêta. J'ouvris un œil, voyant qu'il avait coupé son geste et me détendis (un peu).

- Juste une remarque, si j'étais un homonculus il y a longtemps que j'aurais essayer de vous tuer nan ?

- Elle marque un point déclara Roy.

- Bon ok ce n'est pas un homonculus… Mais t'es qui alors ? Et comment tu nous connais ?

Je suis une fan de toute vos aventure que je dévore dans les mangas.

-Euh je suis… (Un prénom !vite un prénom) Léa.

- Léa ? Répéta Edward

- Oui Léa Dubois. Affirmais je avec assurance.

Sur le moment il ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée de me faire appelé par mon vrai prénom. Et le nom de Léa était le premier nom qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Enfin une chance qu'aucune de mes amies ne se soit appelée Gertrude

- On est sensé te connaître ? Demanda Alphonse visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Non du tout.

- Et comment toi, tu nous connais ?

- Et bien, je suis lieutenant dans le pays voisin et suite à une future alliance entre nos pays un échange de militaire a été effectué, et j'en fais partie. J'ai reçu il y a deux jours un dossier contenant les membres de ma future équipe et il me semble que c'est la votre…

- Négatif dit le colonel ! Je n'ai reçu aucune missive de mes supérieurs concernant un quelconque échange !

- Ah bon ? C'est étrange, ce document s'est peut être perdu entre temps, ou mal rangé dans un autre dossier. Ça arrivait souvent dans mon équipe lorsqu'il y avait des dossiers en retard. Annonçais je le plus naïvement du monde. Comme par hasard le visage du colonel tourna au cramoisi.

- Heu, il est possible qu'il existe quelque disfonctionnement, dans la distribution de notre courrier…

- Si vous les souhaitez nous pouvons à ma sortie d'hôpital rendre une petite visite au généralissime pour tirer les choses au clair.

- Excellente idée !

- Vous êtes un peu jeune pour être lieutenant ce me semble .déclara le lieutenant suspicieuse.

- ils recrutent à la maternelle ou quoi ? Ironisa Edward

- Hum je crois que tu peux parler Edward….

- Qui dis tu qu'il …humf

Ainsi s'acheva son discours sur sa petite taille car je venais de lui balancer un oreiller sur la figure.

Je crois que personne n'avait jamais osé interrompre son monologue sur sa taille… Tant pis pour lui ! Tant mieux pour moi, je dois le dire ça soulage. Le plus jeune frère me regarda terrifiée, je dois dire que sur ce coup là j'avais été assez rapide ! Roy lui était littéralement explosé de rire sur sa chaise et son lieutenant préféré réprimait son rire. Un fois sorti la tête de son coussin, je me levais et ébouriffait les cheveux de notre « petit » blond.

- Bien colonel nous avons un généralissime à voir non ?

- Euh oui… Allons y !

Et nous nous éclipsâmes, lui trop heureux d'échapper à ses dossiers et moi trop heureuse de pouvoir réfléchir un moment. En effet malgré la situation, j'avais réussi à trouver une excuse plausible. M'annoncer en temps que militaire me permettait de ne pas révéler ma véritable identité tout en restant auprès de l'alchimiste d'état et son supérieur, car il est évidant que ce n'est pas en jouant au bridge que je retournerai te voir ! De toute façon je ne sais même pas jouer au bridge…Enfin bon même si c'était le cas je ne rentrerais pas chez moi plus facilement ! Mais il était évident que dans tout central pas un post-it ne circulaient sur un échange de militaire… Mais j'avais un avantage sur eux : et quel avantage ! Je connaissais déjà une partie de l'histoire ! Et j'en savais donc assez pour pouvoir faire pression sur le généralissime et lui demander de m'intégrer dans l'armée. Bien sur c'était risqué, mais vu la situation mon pauvre cerveau avait été relativement convainquant cependant devant le généralissime je n'aurais pas le droit à l'erreur.

Note personnel : si je m'en sors je promets :  
-De ne plus me plaindre en classe  
-Etre attentive en cours même en SVT (sauf en SVT ?)  
-D'apprendre à jouer au bridge  
-De couper définitivement mon cerveau et ses idées débiles !

La porte du généralissime ! J'inspire à fond et pousse la poignée précédée du colonel qui ne me quitte pas. Le généralissime se lève, Roy se met immédiatement au garde à vous. J'imite son salut de manière approximative, dès que le générale nous demande la raison de notre visite je commence sans laisser le temps au colonel de parler !

- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la **trans**… Euh de la **mutation humaine** prévue depuis des **lust**res déjà. Selon votre **Envy** j'ai intégré l'équipe du colonel Mustang, mais il se trouve que le papier lui annonçant mon arrivée, sûrement à cause de la **paresse** de l'un de vos subordonné, mais ce malheureux incident ne doit pas altérer votre **orgueil** ni vous mettre en **colère **

Je dois avouer que j'avais bien préparé mon discours, et je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que le regard notre cher homonculus change. Il me dévisagea un moment, avant de répondre :

- Je vois que ce n'est pas l'Envy de vous joindre à nous qui vous manque… Vous avez donc besoin de formulaire c'est cela ?

- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris.

Là-dessus le Généralissime envoya le colonel à l'autre bout de la base à la recherche d'un certain formulaire VF54OP9 indispensable à mon intégration de l'armée. Je me suis retrouvée seule face à l'homonculus. Je dois t'avouer que je tremblais de peur, intérieurement seulement car je savais que je devais en toute circonstance paraître sur de moi. C'est une de mes principales qualités : je peux modifier à volonté mes attitudes, si bien que même mes amis ne savent reconnaître mes mensonges. Mais toi, et les autres avez appris à vous méfier, pas ce cher Pride. Heureusement pour moi, l'univers de fullmetal semble ignorer le théâtre.

Le Généralissime s'affaissa dans son fauteuil prenant une attitude décontractée :

- Pfff Envy tu pourrais prévenir avant de faire ce genre de coup… Si Dante l'apprend tu vas te faire tuer…. Enfin façon de parler

Toujours aussi sure de moi je lui lance :

- Excusez moi Général, vous devez faire erreur sur la personne.

A ce moment le visage de l'homonculus vire au blanc. Je crois qu'il prend peur, mais à peine assez longtemps pour que je m'en aperçoive… Il reprend contenance et déclare d'un air moqueur.

- Allons Envy ! Je dois dire que sur ce coup là tu m'as bien eu… J'ai même faillit y croire !

- Vous auriez du pourtant ! Je vous répète que je ne suis pas cette personne, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce stupide palmier psychopathe avec lequel vous me confondez.

Je dois dire que je n'ai rien contre Envy, mais je devais en rajouter un peu, histoire de finir de le convaincre… Je pense que c'est en particulier le coup du palmier qui a eu raison de ses dernières réticences.

- Vous n'êtes pas Envy.

- Je vois que vous êtes perspicace très cher !

- Qui êtes vous ?

Je suis ton père, hum… pardon excuse moi, j'ai toujours aimé ce genre de blague pourri au moment le plus critique, ça m'a toujours aidé à évacuer de stress ou ma frustration. Mais bon je sais que tu me pardonneras car tu es exactement comme moi ! Je me souviens encore la fois ou l'on avait été expulsées du cinéma parce qu'on perturbait le film tragique par nos éclats de rires… Cela me manque, crois moi ! Mais si je t'écris cette lettre ce n'est pas pour évoquer le bon vieux temps sur ma regrettée planète bleu. Reprenons ou je m'en étais arrêtée c'est-à-dire à la réplique de Pride, sûrement emprunté à un Vador des plus sombres…

- Je ne suis ni plus ni moins que Léa Dubois, et vous n'avez rien à savoir de plus.

Léa Dubois, je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à m'habituer à ce prénom, pourtant je devrais car il risque de me suivre un bon moment.

- Ecoutez moi Général, je vous propose un accord ; Vous avez des secrets j'ai les miens. Je ne révèlerai rien de ce que je sais tant que vous me remplissez ce charmant formulaire en toute discrétion.

- Etes vous sur de ce que vous faites mademoiselle ? Si vous saviez réellement des choses compromettantes sur moi, je doute que vous seriez venue me voir.

- J'ai confiance. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi d'aller vers vous. Vous êtes et avez toujours été le plus réfléchi d'entre eux… Vous ne tenterez rien contre moi sans avoir au préalable découvert toutes les informations que je détiens, à qui je les ai transmis et d'où je les tiens…

- Au moins vous êtes consciente que vous serez éliminée une fois mise à jour !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Général, je ne compte pas vous laisser cette chance. De plus si je plonge, vous plongez avec moi.

- La chasse est ouverte dans ce cas.

- Ah non attendez un petit détail ! J'aurais besoin d'une petite prime d'arrivée

- Pardon ?

- Un cadeau de bienvenue voyons, n'oubliez pas que je viens de loin, et que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour m'installer…

- Mais bien sur… Dites moi y avez-vous seulement mis les pieds ?

- Dites moi Général, un gradé en plus de toutes ses valeurs militaires se doit d'être humain non ? Je vous pris faites donc un geste pour votre lieutenant.

Pride soupira et sorti du tiroir de son bureau une petite clé, il ouvrit l'armoire à côté de la porte et sans que j'aie pu voir ce qu'il y trafiquait il la refermait déjà. Il me tendit une porte monnaie, je dois dire assez fourni. Faire du chantage à un homonculus, je crois que même si l'on me l'avait dit je n'y aurais pas cru !

Je rangeais en vitesse l'argent dans ma poche car le colonel revenait, le fameux formulaire VF54OP9 s'étant révélé introuvable (étonnant non ?). Le généralissime eu alors un soudain éclair d'intelligence se rappelant que ce formulaire se trouvait dans son bureau. C'est incroyable la distraction de ces homonculus !

- Pouvez vous me rappeler votre nom mademoiselle ?  
- Dubois, Léa Dubois !  
- Et bien à nous deux mademoiselle Dubois !

Et c'est ainsi qui je rentrais dans l'armée. Pour une fois je vais stopper mon récit ici, c'est pas que mais je travaille moi !

Bien à toi, le lieutenant Dubois

PS:C'est incroyable même en l'écrivant ça me fait encore rire !

* * *

Et voila et de 2 vos avis? 


	3. lettre du 121007

Avant tout je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire et ceux qui ont réussi à me suivre jusqu'ici. S'il y a des courageux qui arrivent à supporter ce chapitre supplémentaire, ils peuvent venir me le signaler en me laissant un rewiew. Enfin s'ils le souhaitent après tout le premier droit du lecteur est de ne pas lire et le deuxième est de critiquer. petite citation facile à replacer partout. A cependant ne pas dire à une professeure de français en furie... Bien je suppose que ma relation avec mon professeur de français ne vous interesse pas.

merci à :

Sabine02 la première à lire une de mes fanfic... J'en suis encore toute émue.snifff (euh j'en fais trop là nan?)

vivelespseudosextralongs : j'aime particulièrement ton pseudo. merci pour tes encouragements! J'éspere que tu adoreuhhhras cette suite autant que les deux premiers chapitres

Torakurai Abunai: (pardon d'avance si j'ai echorché ton pseudo) c'est vrai mon résumé n'est pas terrible, je pense le changer dès bientot. mais cette fiction n'était au départ qu'un essai auquel j'ai voulu donné une suite et que j'ai décidé de publier. Je suis consciente qe l'histoire n'est pas originale mais j'espere me raconter par ma façon de la mener corrige ce manque d'originalité. J'espere avoir réussi à ne pas tomber dans le Mary sue classique ce qui a su apparament te plaire. Si à un moment je tombe dans ce genre de travers, previens moi! Je hais la perfection et rien n'ai plus attachant à mes yeux qu'un personnage gaffeur enfin humain quoi!

bien trêve de racontage de vie: au chapitre!

* * *

vendredi 12 octobre 2007 

Chère Emilie,

Troisième jours de disparition.

Je profite de ce petit instant de liberté pour te décrire ce qui sera ma vie pour un bon moment encore ! Grâce à l'argent que j'ai réussit de soutirer de Pride je me suis louée une petite chambre d'hôtel (Et oui c'est dur à dire mais le crime paie !). Ce n'est rien de grandiose, mais c'est provisoire, j'ai commencé à lire les petites annonces pour me trouver un petit studio en centre ville. C'est un comble je n'ai jamais supporter de lire plus de trois ligne d'un magasine et du jour au lendemain me voila qui épluche les petites annonces. C'est ce qui s'appelle être propulsée dans la vie active ! Bien sur j'espère que je ne resterai pas ici longtemps, pourtant, je suis obligée de m'installer. C'est dur de ce dire que je vais peut être ne jamais revenir sur Terre, mais pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas à y penser, je me dis que ce n'est qu'une petite aventure, une sorte de colonie de vacance ou un jeu de rôle. J'ai l'impression que je vais te voir débarquer à chaque coin de rue en hurlant surprise !! Mais je dois être réaliste et arrêter de croire aux contes de fées. Quoi que…. Je me suis bien retrouvée dans le monde du manga que je lisais, donc en ce qui concerne le réalisme on repassera !

J'avais arrêté mon récit après ma brève entrevue avec le général en chef des armées. Le colonel m'a ensuite gentiment proposé de me faire visiter les lieux et rencontrer une partie du personnel. J'ai trouvé cela très gentil de sa part, et je n'ai pas osé lui avouer que je ne devais faire mon admission dans l'armée que quelques jours plus tard. Tant d'attention de sa part m'a fait plutôt plaisir, mais je ne me faisais pas trop d'idée en pensant qu'il cherchait un moyen d'échapper à ses papiers, mais ce n'est pas exactement la vérité.

Ce jour là, était un jour de congé, m'appris le colonel, l'équipe venait de rentrer d'une mission plutôt périlleuse et ils profitaient de leurs vacances bien méritées ! Néanmoins je vis le lieutenant Riza et Havoc dont j'ai complètement oublié le grade. Je dois t'avouer que moi entre commandant général ou lieutenant j'en perds mon latin (déjà que je n'en avais pas beaucoup). Riza était plutôt hostile, j'ai pensé qu'elle m'en voulait d'offrir à son colonel une occasion de délaisser ses dossiers. Je n'ai pas trop osé l'approcher, par contre les deux hommes de l'armée ont rattrapé leur collègue féminine. Je n'ai pas eu un instant de répit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trop réfléchir à la cause de ces intentions et je les trouvais plutôt attentifs et accueillants.

J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Black Hayate, le chien de Riza. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ces petites bêtes. A un moment le colonel était en pleine conversation avec moi, ou plutôt en plein monologue car je ne l'écoutais pas réellement, lorsque le charmant animal est arrivé. Celui-ci vint aussi tôt quémander mes caresses en me léchant de sa langue râpeuse. Je voulu me baisser pour ramasser le chien, mais ne voulais pas manquer de respect au colonel. Mon regard oscillait entre le chien le colonel, le chien, le colon… Finalement j'ai craqué, mais à la seconde ou j'allais me baisser je remarquais un détail important : j'étais en jupe ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir en porter car je suis incapable de me baisser avec… Heureux les hommes qui n'ont pas ce genre de problème ! Surtout que ma jupe était assez courte et m'arrivait à peine au dessus du genou… Soudain mon esprit tilta : depuis quand je portais ce genre de mini jupe ? Pour aller en cours de surcroît ? Pendant que mon colonel continuait sa tirade j'inspectais ma jupe discrètement. C'était ma jupe beige, mais jusqu'à ce matin elle était beaucoup plus longue… Les voyages spatio-temporels auraient ils une influence sur la longueur des jupes ? Soudain je fus prise d'un doute.

De but en blanc je demandais au colonel de m'indiquer les toilettes. Il me regarda étrangement, peut être était il surpris que je l'interrompe si brutalement, surtout pour poser une question aussi saugrenue. Mais que veux tu ? Je suis un être humain moi ! Les femmes de tous les romans et films ont la capacité incroyable de retenir leur vessie à l'infinie, d'être coiffée dans le plus terrible de tous les cyclone et épilées en toutes circonstances, Emilie, je te l'avoue, je ne fais pas partie de ce genre de personne !

Je me précipitais comme une folle dans les toilettes pour femme de central. Ouf un miroir : au moins une chose qui ne change pas entre nos mondes ! Quand je me suis vue, j'ai bien regardé autour de moi pour être sur que personne ne se trouvait à mes côtés puis j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence : ce reflet était le mien ! J'ai eu beau me frotter les yeux et m'envoyer des litres d'eau au visage (dans la limite de la noyade bien entendu) le reflet restait le même. Ne rigole pas, toi-même tu ne m'aurais pas reconnu ! J'ai pris au moins dix centimètres (et non les jupes ne rétrécissent pas) mon visage s'est affiné, mes cheveux descendent maintenant jusqu'au milieu du dos, pour moi qui les aie toujours eu au carré ça a été un sacré choc ! On me donnerait facilement une vingtaine d'année, et honnêtement je me trouvais assez jolie ! (Oui apparemment mes chevilles ont elles aussi grandi). Etrange décalage horaire ! Je ne puis qu'espérer que je retrouverai ma véritable apparence à mon retour sur Terre, je me demande la réaction de mon professeur de mathématiques s'il voyait débarquer une élève d'une vingtaine d'année à l'un de ses cours. Pour lui qui a l'habitude de nous traiter de bébés ce serait un comble ! Mais avant de conjecturer ( houla désolé effet secondaire due à la mention de mon professeur favori) mais avant d'énoncer des théories plus ou moins douteuse sur mon éventuel retour sur ma planète d'origine, revenons à ma réaction devant ma nouvelle apparence. Une fois remise du choc, je me suis rappelé l'attitude des militaires et celles de Riza et j'ai revu la situation sous un angle… différent…

Mémo personnel : ne jamais se balader en mini jupe : dans une base militaire, et à plus forte raison en présence d'un certain lieutenant et de son colonel pour éviter les crises de jalousie. Jalousie est ici le synonyme de magnum 9mm…

A mon retour des toilettes qui a du paraître étrangement long je suis revenu auprès de mes dévoués futurs collègues. Regardant leur attitude sous un œil nouveau, j'ai du leur paraître assez étrange ; je dois moi-même avouer que mes réactions manquaient cruellement de naturel. C'est le problème avec moi : ou je suis naïve ou je cherche à voir le mal partout ! Jamais d'intermédiaire. Pour plus de prudence, je me suis rapprocher un maximum du lieutenant qui m'a finalement toléré dans son espace vital. Je me suis enquit auprès d'elle pour savoir certains point du règlement que je devrais adopter ; sait on jamais c'est déjà ça de gagné sur mes futures boulettes potentielles : car ne nous voilons pas la face, je cumule les maladresses comme certains collectionnent les timbres !

Concernant l'uniforme, elle n'a su m'éclairer. Il faut dire a-t-elle ajouter, « mon cas est unique en son genre ». Si elle savait à quel point… J'ai décidé de me conformer à la norme, après tout je cherche à regagner mon monde le plus rapidement possible, pas attirer l'attention sur ma petite personne. Quoi que je crains que ce soit déjà trop tard. Mais n'aggravons pas mon cas (oui je sais je parle parfois de moi à la 1eme personne ! je te rassure : je ne suis pas schizophrène. Je dois peut-être être de famille avec Napoléon. Il faudra que je dresse un arbre généalogique sitôt de retour sur Terre. Tien ! Elle est vraiment longue cette parenthèse). Je porterais donc l'uniforme. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas horrible. Il se compose d'un petit chemisier blanc (admire l'originalité des couleurs !) et pantalon bleu, rien d'extraordinaire, mais des plus pratique dans les courses poursuites ou tout simplement pour se baisser pour ramasser un chien…Il s'accompagne ensuite d'une veste ou d'un manteau plus long, bleu eux aussi cela va de soit ! Concernant la taille je n'ai pas eu trop d'ennui, Riza m'a confié que le comptable s'était trompé en commandant les uniformes féminins, en effet il a par erreur confondue les effectifs masculins et féminins. Autant dire que la différence est énorme ! Par contre, ce n'est pas l'originalité qui les étouffe comme tu le voies, tu dois te demander comment j'ai réussit à survire dans cet univers blanc et bleu… Pour tout dire je me le demande aussi !

Après un rapide essayage je me suis éclipsée prétendant une affaire à régler chez moi. Je n'étais pas trop loin de la vérité en réalité je devais juste me trouver un nouveau chez moi dans ce nouvel univers ! Une fois dehors j'étais un peu déboussolé… J'ai alors décidé de demander mon chemin à un passant. Je me suis dirigée alors vers un passant dont la mine m'inspirait confiance. Rien de plus facile, d'après ma mère je pourrais inviter le diable à prendre le thé si je le croisais dans la rue. Mais cette fois ci j'affirme ma sélection avec plus de zèle. Je m'approche d'un homme et lui demande mon chemin.

- Oh I'm sorry but I don't speak your language.

Il me fallut quelques bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir assimiler ce qu'il me disait. Il réussit néanmoins à m'indiquer la station de bus la plus proche ou je pourrais trouver un plan du coin. En chemin je me perdis. Je ne sais pas si j'ai mal saisi les informations du jeune homme ou si je dois cet égarement à un nouveau cadeau de mon sens inné de l'orientation, toujours est il que je ne vis jamais cet fameux bus stop. Je maudissais intérieurement ma chance. Pourquoi avait il fallut que cet homme parle anglais ? C'est alors que mon cerveau fit une incroyable découverte ou redécouverte : fullmetal alchimist est à l'origine un manga japonais, retraduis en anglais puis re-retraduis en français. Et je m'étonnais que les gens rencontrés auparavant parlent français, enfin mis à part le touriste auquel j'avais eu la chance de demander la route… Mais bon après tout j'avais atterri dans un univers parallèle au mien dans lequel mes personnages de manga préférés évoluaient sans conscience de mon monde, je n'allais pas m'étonner parce qu'ils parlent ma langue ! Enfin il faut dire que sur Terre nous ne sommes pas non plus des masses à lire ce manga et encore moins à savoir que leur univers existe réellement. Pour tout dire ils sont... En faite il n'y a que moi ! Enfin toi aussi bien sur puisque tu lis ce lignes ! Pour jouer les optimistes je peux toujours dire que j'aurais pu atterrir dans la version originale du manga ou encore tomber dans un manga ultra violent !

Enfin bref, j'ai finalement trouvé une station de bus et j'y ai trouvé mon plan. Et après quelques autres déboires avec mon don de géographe, j'ai finalement trouvé un hôtel pas trop miteux ,dans ce cas le mot miteux est à prendre au sens propre puisque c'est réellement des bestioles qui se baladaient dans le premier hôtel que j'ai rencontré, ni trop luxueux. En effet je n'ai aucune valeur de la monnaie de ce pays et je cherchais donc au maximum à comparer les prix. Tache finalement inutile car mon argent a finalement fini dans la poche d'un hôtelier moins fourbe que les autres. Pour te rassurer sache qu'après trois jours à ce régime, j'ai finalement acquis une valeurs de l'argent : chose que j'ai eu du mal à acquérir en toute une vie sur Terre ! Ma chambre d'hôtel est plutôt simple mais propre. Elle se compose d'un lit double (j'ai pourtant réussit à en chuter lors de ma première nuit) d'une table de chevet, d'un bureau sur lequel je t'écris actuellement et d'une salle de bain avec le strict nécessaire. De plus, j'ai découvert hier qu'un arrêt de bus dans la rue voisine me conduisait directement à Centrale ! Mais bon comme je l'ai déjà dit je me cherche un studio.

Le reste de la soirée, je l'ai passé à faire des emplettes pour m'équiper du minimum vital. Enfin, bien sur ici le minimum vital est un peu éloigné de la vérité. J'ai passé une heure dans les magasins de vêtement, pour en sortir accablées avec presque rien. Déjà que je n'ai jamais apprécier la mode terrestre je dois dire que celle-ci me parait tout aussi étrange. Quoique ici la mode ne consiste pas à s'habiller d'un pantalon jaune fluo. Dans un sens j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir effectué un saut dans le temps. J'ai ensuite passé la soirée dans divers magasins en m'équipant : d'une dizaine de livres sur les mondes parallèles (j'ai le regret de te dire que dans la plus part d'entre eux nous sommes des montres bleu à deux têtes) une brosse à dent, du papier à lettre,une radio, un sac à main, mon poids en chocolat, un manteau, une trousse de pharmacie complète (mes nombreuses chutes ne m'ont pas appris l'équilibre, mais l'auto médication), un stylo, une lampe électrique, un charmant ours en peluche pour lequel j'ai craqué ( sûrement contre coup d'avoir pris cinq ans en une après midi) et tant d'autres. Je dois dire que je manque cruellement d'organisation si bien que j'ai du produit anti-moustique (il fait 10 degré dehors) mais toujours pas de plan de la ville…

Mais pour savoir comment je survie dans cet autre monde il te faudra attendre demaine car il se fait tard et je me lève aux aurores. Les week-ends ne sont réservés qu'aux innocents étudiants. Groupe auquel je faisais encore partie il n'y a même pas 4 jours.

Bien à toi,

La plus timbrée de tous les militaires de ce monde et de l'autre.


	4. lettre du 131007

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Je dois avouer que c'est assez difficile de respecter les véritables dates. Et pour tout dire je ne me couche pas à des heures de plus raisonnables. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir soutenir ce rythme, pourtant je vais essayer d'y tenir. Et puis je trouve que c'est aussi une bonne manière de faire avancer l'histoire. Je n'aime pas trop les histoire ou sitot commencé les personnages qui se découvrent un amour inconditionnel voir marriés ou en pleine troisième guerre mondiale (rayez la mention inutile). J'espère pouvoir ainsi faire une histoire plausible ou du moins respectant une logique et avec des sentiments (si sentiments il doit y avoir... Je ne sais toujours pas ou cela va me mener) vraisemblables. Donnez moi vos avis si le coeur vous en dit. Vous pouvez aussi me donner vos idées sur la suite!

Chère Emilie

Samedi 13 octobre 2007

Grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! J'ai enfin trouvé mon appartement ! Ma petite chambre d'hôtel était parfaite, mais un peu petite et pour tout dire j'en avais assez de ne manger qu'au restaurant ! C'est Rizz qui m'a permis de me trouver mon nouveau petit chez moi. Et oui je l'appelle déjà par son petit nom, mais je te raconterait cela plus tard, pour l'instant je vais me concentrer sur LA nouvelle de la journée : mon appartement ! En faite après trois jours à éplucher les petites annonces, j'ai finalement trouvé mon bonheur à la caserne. J'ai eu hier soir l'excellente idée de consulter le panneau réservé aux petites annonces des militaires. Ça m'a pris environ une heure de tout lire. Les annonces allaient de la vente de matériel d'arme de provenance douteuse à l'invitation pour le salon de l'auto en passant par la recherche de baby-sitter. Mais finalement rien qui ne me concerna, surtout que la plupart de ces annonces avaient environ mon age ! Quand j'ai vu arriver le lieutenant Hawkeye les bras chargés de feuilles qu'elle venait de photocopier j'ai été prise d'un élan de compassion. Je pense qu'à sa place je me serait écroulée une centaine de fois, mais bon à chacun son sens de l'équilibre. Je me suis proposé alors de l'aider, ce qu'elle accepta avec une facilité déconcertante. Je pense que si j'avais été le colonel elle m'aurait envoyé sur les roses par fierté, mais apparemment son orgueil lui permet d'accepter l'entraide féminine. Elle m'offrit un tas de prospectus semblables au sien. Elle profita de ma présence pour en accrocher un sur le tableau des annonces sans faire s'écrouler la pile impressionnante de documents. Pendant ce temps, indiscrète comme je suis, je n'ai pu m'empêché de lire l'annonce.

« Vous vendez votre appartement lieutenant ?

- Non c'est ma voisine ! C'est une charmante vieille femme que j'aide à l'occasion. Depuis la disparition de son mari elle trouve son appartement bien vide ! Elle va partir habiter chez sa fille, et elle cherche un locataire pour son appartement alors je me suis proposé de l'aider !

- C'est bien aimable à vous !

- Hé mais pourquoi décrochez vous mon annonce ?

- Je crois que votre voisine vient de trouver une nouvelle locataire ! »

J'ai finalement expliqué ma situation au lieutenant. Enfin ma recherche d'appartement, pas que je vienne d'un monde parallèle au sien… (Je précise sait on jamais !). La voisine en question est une vieille charmante qui m'a tout de suite fait confiance. Je pense que le faite que je sois une collègue de bureau de sa chère voisine joua grandement en ma faveur… Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai aujourd'hui mon appartement !

Il se compose de quatre pièces :

Une petite cuisine toute équipée, rien de grandiose, mais amplement suffisant vu mes talents de cuisinière ! Je n'ai jamais été un cordon bleu et mes plus grands talents se réduisent à des desserts, mais on ne peut se nourrir exclusivement de crumble et de brownie ! Quand il s'agit de cuisiner tous les jours c'est autre chose ! Je pense que je vais manger beaucoup de pâtes durant mon séjour ici.

J'ai une petite chambre avec encore un lit double duquel je n'ai pas encore réussi à tomber ! Juste en face de mon lit il y a une grande fenêtre, mais malheureusement celle-ci ne possède pas de rideau. Mais le levé de soleil coïncide avec mon réveil à moi ! Je dois dire que je hais me lever, et le bip incessant de mon réveil m'horripile, les rayons du soleil m'offrent un réveil en douceur. De quoi être en forme pour toute la journée !

A coté de ma chambre il y a une petite salle de bain sur laquelle je n'ai rien à dire car elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

Et enfin il y a une petit pièce commune mi salon mi salle à manger mi hall. La propriétaire m'a gentiment laissé un vieux canapé et un petit secrétaire qui meublent aujourd'hui cette pièce. Tu te souviens de la peluche pour lequel j'avais craqué mercredi sur un coup de blues suite à mon après midi shopping ? Oui le nounours ! Il orne aujourd'hui fièrement mon canapé. Il me rappelle étrangement un des doudou de ma petite sœur et c'est comme un lien qui me rattache à mon ancienne vie que j'ai laissé sur Terre. Tu entends ça ? J'ai quitté la Terre depuis à peine 4 jours et je parle comme si je ne rentrerais jamais ! Excuse moi pour cette vague de pessimisme qui m'accable. Revenons à mon ours auquel j'ai même donné un nom ! Je l'ai nommé Thibaut-Edmund-Denis-Dominique-Yvan-Benoît-Etienne-Arthur-Richard. Nom un peu long je l'accorde mais pas plus ridicule que Rex ou Oscar. De plus il se trouve par un hasard extraordinaire que ses initiales donnent Teddy-bear ! Incroyable non ?

Mais laissons là mes délires personnels avec mon ours en peluche. Revenons en à nos chère amis de fullmetal qui sont à présent mes collègues.

Tout d'abord laisse moi te présenter, ou plutôt représenter les membres de l'équipe les membres de l'équipe Mustang et quelques autres de mes collègues.

Tout d'abord Jean Havoc. Il est toujours aussi gentil et m'a tout de suite intégré comme membre de l'équipe. J'ai finalement pris connaissance de son grade il est sous lieutenant ! Je dois dire que ça me fait bizarre d'avoir sous mes ordres un homme d'une dizaine d'année mon aîné. Mais je ne suis pas sur que cette notion de grade n'influence son comportement avec moi, surtout qu'à présent mon voyage à travers les dimensions a eu le bon goût de gommer nos différences d'ages ! Dans le manga il m'a toujours fait pensé à un porc-épic, maintenant que je l'ai vu en chair et en os je confirme : cet homme a du être un hérisson dans une autre vie ! Par contre il fume comme un pompier, chose que je ne supporte pas, mais bon mes nerfs ont supporté les événements de ces derniers jours avec une résistance que je ne me supposais pas.

Ensuite, l'adjudant chef Vato Falman. C'est homme est assez étrange, déjà rien que par son nom ; on a pas idée de porter un nom pareil ! En plus sa coupe de cheveux est des plus singulières, je me demande si c'est une teinture ou une autre des bizarrerie de se monde à rajouter à l'alchimie. Il ne m'a pas trop adressé la parole et regarde d'un mauvais œil mon adhésion si rapide dans l'équipe. Mais Riza m'a confié qu'il n'est jamais bavard avec personne, ce qui ne m'a pas trop rassuré.

Le sergent chef Cain Fuery. Avec C-a-i pour le Ken j'insiste ! Il est plutôt gentil, il travail dans les bureau et semble au courant de tout. Il m'est d'une grande aide et rattrape pas mal de mas boulettes… C'est un gentil garçon. C'est étrange de dire ça surtout qu'il est beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Mais je cherche à être objective, et pour être objective rien ne vaut le détachement et peut on être plus détachée de ce monde que moi ? Enfin ce n'est que mon point de vue.

Je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontré le sous lieutenant Breda actuellement en mission spécial paraît il.

J'ai fait la connaissance de Hugues Maes l'homme qui sort les photos plus vite que son ombre ! Il est charmant et c'est un vrai papa gâteau. Mais je l'évite tout de même car je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma famille lorsqu'il sort les photos de la sienne. Je doute que les militaires apprécient l'adhésion d'une pleurnicharde dans leur grande belle et brillante armée.

J'ai aussi rencontré le commandant Alex Louis Armstrong, mes pauvres poumons gardent encore un amer souvenir de notre rencontre. J'ai été très impressionnée, non pas par ses muscles (qui ne le serait pas ?) mais par sa sublime moustache à faire pâlir Astérix lui-même. Quelle référence culturelle me diras tu, mais que veux tu ? On ne se refait pas !

Quant au colonel il est égal à lui-même et à ce que j'ai entrevu dans le manga à savoir : flemmard prétentieux arrogant plutôt mignon, il faut lui reconnaître au moins ça et des plus attentionné avec la gente féminine, donc avec moi par la même occasion.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye, elle, m'a tout de suite détesté, mais il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Après m'avoir ignoré superbement toute la journée de Mercredi et de Jeudi, ainsi que le Vendredi matin je pensais que mon cas était désespéré. Vendredi midi pourtant alors que je déjeunais seule dans la cafeteria bondée (les autres étaient en réunion) elle est venu s'asseoir à ma table. Nous avons beaucoup parlé le plus naturellement du monde. Elle semble ne pas me tenir rigueur de l'incident mini jupe. Je l'admire réellement, elle a réussi à s'imposer dans un monde exclusivement masculin. Elle, semble vouer son admiration à un certain colonel. Je dois dire qu'elle n'a cessé de le critiquer, mais ces réprimandes étaient trop nombreuses pour être totalement honnête. Je pense profiter de mon petit séjour à Centrale pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas matière à organiser un Riza/Roy grandeur nature. Enfin bien sur cela reste à confirmer ! Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec elle. Je suis ravie d'avoir finalement pu la compter parmi les alliés, car elle est véritablement terrifiante lorsqu'elle se fâche. Mais pour l'instant à part le problème minijupe du mercredi je n'ai rien fait qui ai pu la contrarier : dieu merci !

Je fais de mon mieux, pourtant, le travail de militaire est vraiment quelque chose de barbant ! La journée de Jeudi était plutôt supportable, en effet ce jour là je me suis contenté de lier connaissance avec les membres de l'équipe et de découvrir les lieux. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de toujours me perdre. Si un jour je rencontre l'architecte qui a dessiné Centrale, crois moi il passera un mauvais quart d'heure ! Enfin cela réussi une protection face aux intrusions ennemis dans un sens, j'imagine un criminel retrouvé au milieu d'un couloir complètement déshydraté après s'être perdu pendant dix jour dans le méandre des sections et des allées !

Vendredi les choses sérieuses ont réellement commencé, j'ai trouvé dès mon arrivé une pile de dossier sur mon bureau (et oui j'ai un bureau rien qu'à moi !). Le problème c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de la tache que l'on attendait de moi.

Malheureusement Riza était d'humeur exécrable ce jour là et je n'ai pas osé demander quoique ce soit. J'ai alors repris ma technique personnelle testée perfectionnée et approuvé à force de cours de science à savoir : faire semblant de travailler. J'ai passé la majeure parti de ma mâtiné à t'écrire ma lettre d'hier, enfin en partie. En effet dès que Riza est partie au stand de tir j'en ai profité pour questionner le sergent chef Fuery sur la tache qu'il m'était assigné. Il a eu l'air assez surpris de me voir complètement impuissante face à cette masse de paperasse qui est pourtant le quotidien des militaires. Mince ! Je l'avais oublié je suis sensée être une militaire aguerrie et expérimentée ! Je me suis alors mise à lui expliquer en un instant que j'étais étrangère et que nos formulaires et les leurs étaient complètement différents ! Cela n'a pas eu l'air de l'étonner plus que ça et il m'a tout expliquer patiemment répétant autant de fois que ce fut nécessaire, c'est-à-dire beaucoup ! J'étais ravie que mon excuse ait si bien fonctionné, et après je l'ai ressorti à toutes les occasions. Il faut dire que la nationalité a toujours été un excellent moyen de rattraper mes boulettes. Mais j'ai du forger une drôle de réputation aux véritables habitants de ce pays dont j'ignorais jusqu'au nom jusqu'à hier !

J'ai aujourd'hui à peu près compris le fonctionnement de leurs dossiers, enfin je fais toujours quelques erreurs ce qui a le dont de décourager mon cher Cain et ce qui fait doucettement rire mon colonel. Je les aie compris (petite pensée à un autre général bien de chez nous cette fois) mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je trouve ces dossiers intéressants. Pourtant je travaille avec acharnement pour rattraper ma flagrante incompétence. Je crois que c'est cette attitude qui a plu à Riza. De plus j'ai découvert que dans la bonne humeur, même les dossiers les plus barbant passent beaucoup mieux ! Ce matin j'étais en retard et je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner, par conséquence j'ai acheté quelques croissants en chemin. Tu connais mes principes : la nourriture c'est sacré ! J'en ai proposé à mes collègues qui ont tout de suite accepté avant de se mettre au travail dans la bonne humeur générale !Crois moi si tu veux mais je suis sure d'avoir vu l'adjudant chef Falman me sourire ! Finalement dans ces conditions, travailler ne me paraît pas insurmontable.

Mémo personnel : toujours amener des viennoiseries le matin !

Même si je me lève aux aurores je fini relativement tôt. Environ 17h30 ce qui me permet de passer quelques heures à la bibliothèque. J'ai commencé mes recherches, je ne sais pas trop où chercher alors j'essaie un peu partout, science fiction, livres d'alchimie, d'astronomies… Une chance que je suis passionnée de lecture car j'ai dévoré suffisamment de livres pour en dégoûter n'importe qui ! Et pourtant je n'ai toujours rien trouvé, mais je garde espoir ! Je trouverais et tu auras un jour cette lettre entre tes doigts !

Je t'embrasse,  
La plus persistante de toutes les désespérées.


	5. lettre du 141007

Chère Emilie,

Dimanche 14 octobre 2007,

Cinquième jour de ma disparition. C'est la première fois que j'ai le temps de souffler un peu et de réfléchir à ce qui m'est arrivé. Je dois dire que jusqu'à mercredi je n'avais jamais eu de vie franchement palpitante, on peut dire que le destin s'est rattrapé depuis !

Ce matin j'ai essayé de faire le point sur toutes les informations que j'ai réussi à collecter jusqu'à présent, pour ainsi dire pas grande chose. Et parmi celles-ci je ne suis même pas sure que la moitié soit véridique. De tous les ouvrages empruntés à la bibliothèque, les seuls parlant de cas pour le moins semblables au mien sont tous des livres de science fiction dans lesquels dinosaures, chien bleu et canapé parlant font partis du quotidien. Mais bon se retrouver propulser dans un univers parallèle ressemblant en tout point à un certain manga, aide énormément à l'ouverture d'esprit !

La seule chose dont je suis sûre pour l'instant c'est que je dois à tout prix protéger mon secret ! Pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à l'équipe mustang ni aux frères Elric, surtout que je dois dire qu'il serait beaucoup fois plus facile de les mettre dans le secret. A vrai dire mes recherches pataugent et une armée d'alchimiste ne serait pas de trop pour m'aider dans mes recherches ! Pourtant aussi divers que soient les livres de science fictions ils s'accordent tous sur un point : le « voyageur » ne doit pas perturber l'Equilibre. Je dois dire que au début je trouvais cette idée quelque peu ridicule et je trouvais présomptueux de dire qu'à moi seule je pouvais mettre en péril deux univers ! L Equilibre ; ce mot un peu pompeux n'est pourtant pas à prendre à la légère ! J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que nos deux mondes ( pour l'instant j'éviterais de te parler de mes théories bancales sur les mondes où les théières règnent en maîtres…) euh nos deux mondes, je disais donc, évoluent en parallèles il existe pourtant des ouvertures permettant de s'échapper d'un monde à l'autre, je semble être la seule personne à qui cela est arrivé, mais dans un des ouvrages il est clairement dit que ce phénomène est techniquement possible. Je tiens à t'avouer que l'auteur de ce livre affirmait aussi que nous descendions tous d'une race d'éléphant aujourd'hui disparu. Mais étrangement je ne me suis pas trop intéressée à ces affabulations sur les pachydermes.

Revenons à mon cas de pauvre homo sapiens. Je pense que même si les connections entre eux sont rares, les mondes évoluent ensembles. Je m'explique : je pense que inconsciemment nos actes sur un monde se répercutent sur l'autre. Je ne te parle pas là du manga fullmetal alchimist, mais d'actions bien plus importantes. Par exemple, si par excès de mégalomanie un dictateur (bien de chez nous celui-ci) en venait à déclencher la fin de notre monde, je pense que comme un château de cartes qui s'écroule, il provoquerait aussi la fin du monde fullmetalien (joli monde non ? à vrai dire je ne sais pas tellement comment appeler cette autre univers). Je soupçonne aussi la guerre d'Ishbal de s'être produite en même temps que notre seconde guerre mondiale.

Mais sans déclencher la fin du monde j'ai aussi peur de bouleverser la « fin du manga ». Dès que j'ai commencé la lecture du manga, j'ai pris soin de te demander si le manga se clôturait par une happy end. En effet j'étais un peu en période de dépression en ce moment et je cherchais plus à m'évader qu'à pleurer dans mon mouchoir. On peut dire que pour l'évasion c'est réussit ! Mais je sais néanmoins que normalement tout devrait bien se terminer pour mes amis de Centrale, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui les attend. Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas demandé la fin, hein ? Pour pas gâcher la surprise ? Tu parles ! Me voila bien avancée. Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de dire ça mais : Vive les spoilers ! (C'est horrible, je suis tombée bien bas !). Mais le problème c'est que dans le manga, comme dans l'anime d'ailleurs, je doute qu'il soit question du débarquement (mais nan pas celui de Normandie andouille !) d'un jeune lieutenant plutôt décalée. (Oui c'est moi ça !). J'ai bien peur que mon arrivée dans ce monde ne bouleverse le fil des choses. Même involontairement, je risque de changer leurs destins. Imagine que pendant la bataille finale, je sois malade, et que l'un des militaires soit obligé de jouer les gardes malades, et que ce même militaire ai du jouer un rôle cruciale dans la bataille finale et que par conséquent par ma fautes les équipes soient déséquilibrés et que certains périssent par ma faute à cause d'un petit microbe ! Bon d'accord je vais peut être un peu loin… Mais imagine maintenant que même avec moi, tout ce passe bien dans le monde d'alchimiste. J'aurais forcement modifié le destin de ce monde, par conséquent, il est possible que j'aie aussi modifié le mien ! À mon retour sur Terre (tout à fait hypothétique pour l'instant) je me retrouve dans un monde complètement différent que celui que j'ai quitté !

Je viens de relire ma lettre. Et je te félicite si tu as simplement compris la moitié de ce que je t'ai écris ! Tu dois te demander où est passé mon optimiste légendaire ? Sûrement sur Terre avec toi… Mais face à l'inconnu je panique et j'échafaude des scénarios plus irréalisables et pessimistes les uns que les autres. J'avoue que j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort, mais dans le manque d'informations on n'est jamais trop prudent. Après tout qui aurait cru que les mangas ouvrent des passages vers des mondes parallèles ?

Mais je laisse ici mes théories, avant que tu ne rejettes cette lettre dans le fond de ta corbeille à papier lassée par mon nombrilisme. Même moi, après une matinée à ce régime je m'en suis lassée ! Pour me changer les idées et aussi parce que mon estomac hurlait à l'abandon, je me suis mis à la cuisine. Comme j'avais l'esprit ailleurs j'ai complètement laissé brûlé mes nouilles, mon steak ressemblait à de la semelle et j'étais tellement préoccupée que j'en ai confondu le sel et le sucre. Autant dire que lorsque j'ai constaté l'ampleur des dégâts j'ai décidé d'aller manger en ville. Mais j'ai tout de même emporté avec moi, pour apaiser ma conscience, un ouvrage d'alchimie afin de continuer ma lecture.

A vrai dire je n'étais pas très pressé alors j'ai flâné un peu en centre-ville. Je m'étais attablé dans la terrasse d'un petit restaurant lorsque j'ai entendu non loin de moi :

« Lieutenant Dubois ?!

Je n'ai pas fait réellement attention, il faut dire que je ne suis pas habituée à ce nouveau nom d'adoption. Je ne sait pas combien de fois la personne multiplia dans son apostrophe, mais au bout d'un moment, je me retournais finalement. Dans un éclair de génie je venais de me rappeler que dans ce monde on me connaissait sous le nom de Léa dubois. Je vis alors les frères Elric, enfin je vis surtout une grande armure se détacher de la foule de passant. Puis un moment plus tard apparurent les deux frères devant moi. Je leurs proposait de s'assoire à m table. Proposition qu'ils acceptèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Je m'excusais de ne pas avoir répondu immédiatement de leur appel, en expliquant que j'étais accaparée par ma lecture.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on peut aisément comprendre ça, c'est pas Nii-san qui va vous en vouloir pour ça !

C'étais plutôt gentil de sa part mais je dois dire que le vouvoiement me resta en travers de la gorge, avais je donc tellement vieilli ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Pardon ?

- Tutoyez moi tous les deux ! Je ne suis quand même pas si vieille !

Je pense que s'il avait pu Al serait devenu écarlate, Ed lui se contenta d'un sourire.

- Q'est ce que tu lis ? demanda Ed pour briser le malaise de son petit frère.

C'est vrai ça qu'est ce que je lisais ? Je lui montrais la couverture.

- Mais c'est un ouvrage d'alchimie !

- Tu es perspicace Edward, mais je suppose que c'est ce qu'on peut sous entendre par : « tout sur l'alchimie de la plus banale à la plus interdite »

- Tu fais de l'alchimie ?

- Pas du tout ! Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que j'ai lu jusqu'à présent ! Déclarais-je avec un grand sourire

- Pourquoi tu le lis alors ?

- C'est pour des recherches ! Mais bon pour l'instant, je n'ai pas trop de résultat, autant essayer de trouver un tigre en antarctique !

- Toi aussi tu recherches la pierre mmmfhhf !! Edward venait de bâillonner son frère avant que celui-ci ne commette l'irréparable. Al me regarda d'un sourire désolé pendant que Edward paraissait soupçonneux.

- Non ce n'est pas la pierre philosophale qui m'intéresse, Alphonse… En faite je ne suis même pas sur de ce que je cherche.

Edward me regarda mal à l'aise.

- ça te dérangerait de parler d'un autre sujet ?

Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Je lui répondis qu'il ne me l'interrogerait plus sur ce sujet s'il ne m'interrogeait pas sur mes recherches. Ce qui parut lui convenir. Une telle réaction m'étonnait un peu, mais je ne voulais quand même pas qu'ils m'avouent à notre deuxième rencontre comment ils avaient tenté de réaliser une transmutation humaine. J'étais déjà au courant et je comprenais leur malaise et leur silence, mais s'ils me l'avouent un jour, je me sentirais honorée de tant de confiance. Mais il ne faut pas trop demander non plus. A la place nous avons déjeuné ensemble comme trois amis tout à fait ordinaires. Alphonse s'est enquit sur ma santé et je l'ai regardé interloquée. Puis je me suis rappelé de notre rencontre. Il s'est excusé de m'avoir effrayé à ce point. Je tentais de le rassurer en lui expliquant que mon voyage en train m'avait beaucoup fatigué et que je n'avais rien mangé de la journée et qu'il m'arrivait occasionnellement de m'évanouir sans raison en pareilles occasions. Il ne parut qu'à moitié convaincu par mon explication farfelue. Pour changer de conversation je demandais à mon tour à Edward comment il allait. Il m'expliqua comment la semaine dernière ils avaient poursuivi un alchimiste psychopathe. Très bon public je pris l'air effaré dans les moments les plus horribles et rit de bon cœur quand il glissait quelques réflexions sur le colonel. Edward avait été quelques peu blessé mais son auto mail avait subi la plupart des dégâts. Il conclut en m'expliquant qu'il avait passé les derniers jours chez sa mécanicienne. Je demandais le plus innocemment du monde, enfin pas si innocemment que ça, comment s'était passé le séjour chez leur amie. Ils me parlèrent un peu d'elle, enfin surtout Alphonse car Edward semblait atteint de mutisme foudroyant.

-Tu l'aimes

- Moi ? Non Winry est mon amie d'enfance, c'est un peu comme une petite sœur pour moi !

- Non pas toi Al je demandais à Ed !

A son nom il recrache immédiatement le contenu de son verre en s'étouffant sous le regard amusé de son frère. Une partie de sa boisson finit d'ailleurs sur ma robe. Il s'excusa rapidement et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « les éléphants lituaniens écoutent un géranium nippon » (pourquoi nippon ? Pourquoi pas…) la tache fut évaporée grâce à l'alchimie d'Edward.

- Je suppose vu ta réaction que j'ai visé juste

- mais non… fvjgsv Mais euh…iuhvjkb… Winry…gfhyt Pas du tout… gnhmdgh… amie d'enfance.

Excuse moi mais même ainsi je ne puis retranscrire tout le malaise d'Edward. Plus il s'expliquait et plus il bafouillait et plus il bafouillait plus il rougissait. Je ris de bon cœur.

- T'inquiètes je ne dirais rien !

- Mais il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon !!!

- Oui c'est ce que je disais.

- Rhha tu m'énerves !

- Heureusement sinon Winry serait jalouse !

Pendant que Edward hurlait, Alphonse nous regardait d'un air bienveillant. Enfin si l'on peut dire qu'une armure peut avoir un air bienveillant… Puis un serveur arriva nous signalant que le restaurant allait fermer. Le temps était passé ne vitesse incroyable ! Je leur expliquais que je devais les quitter pour aller rejoindre la bibliothèque et continuer mes recherches.

-Ça tombe bien, me s'exclama Alphonse, nous aussi on y va justement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers Centrale. Mais pourtant une fois là bas plus un mot ne fut échangé, chacun étant plongé dans ses recherches. J'espère que les leurs furent plus productives que les miennes car je rentrais bredouilles.

Lorsque Alphonse me sorti de ma lecture je remarquais que la nuit était tombé. Il m'offrit un café que j'acceptais, quant à Edward il devait nous rejoindre une fois « un truc » fini. Ne le voyant pas arrivé nous revinrent sur nos pas pour le trouver endormi au milieu de la forteresse de livres qui l'entouraient. Je le regardais un moment attendri. Alphonse n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller et me dit qu'il rentrerait en le portant. Nous rentrâmes en silence au moment de nous séparer il me vint une idée. Vu l'heure tardive tu te doutes que c'était une mauvaise idée… J'ai sorti un stylo de mon sac qui ne me quittait pas (comment crois tu que j'arrive à t'écrire en toutes circonstances sans mon fidèle stylo ?). Je m'armais de mon compagnon de toujours pour écrire sur le front du pauvre Edward endormi : « J'aime Winry » en lettres majuscules. Al me réprimanda, mais pas trop méchamment, je voyais bien que cette blague douteuse le faisait rire tout autant que moi…

- Il fait nuit déclara-t-il alors que j'allais rentrer chez moi

- je crois avoir remarqué

- Non je veux dire que ce n'est pas prudent de se promener toute seule la nuit.

- Dans ce cas. Je me mis magistralement à genoux et déclarais d'une voix d'amoureuse transie :

Alphonse accepterais tu de me servir de chevalier servant et de ramener la princesse que je suis sans encombre jusqu'à sa tour ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire, rire qui se poursuivi tout le long du trajet jusque chez moi ! Et lorsque nous nous séparâmes, j'avais encore la larme à l'œil.

J'adore le passé simple, je trouve ce temps sublime… Il y a-t-il quelque chose de plus beau qu'un accent circonflexe ? Sûrement, mais en même temps il est 2heures du matin... Comment veux tu que je sois sérieuse ? Bon cesse de t'interroger sur ma santé mentale, j'ai compris : je vais me coucher

Bonne nuit,  
Ta princesse délurée.

* * *

Voila et un chapitre de plus. Je file tout de suite me mettre à mes devoirs… Vous pouvez me laisser des reviews pour m'encourager ou pour m'inetrdire de publier alors que j'ai une dissertation à faire, ou alors pour les plus gentils d'entre vous, vous pouvez me faire ma disserte! (mais si c'est le cas je m'interrogerais alors sur votre santé mentale) 


	6. lettre du 151007

Chère Emilie

lundi 15 octobre 2007

Émilie si tu savais ce qui vient de m'arriver, le colonel en rit encore. Tu as bien deviné, ma « petite » blague d'hier a eu des conséquences. Ce matin à 8heures déjà toute l'équipe était au travail, Riza et moi étions dans un bureau pour discuter d'un dossier, c'est alors qu'une bombe a débarquée dans Centrale, et encore, une bombe est un euphémisme. Nous avons entendu un grand fracas, puis, le bruit ambulant, s'est rapproché. La porte du bureau s'est ouverte à la volée, je m'étonne même qu'elle soit encore debout à l'heure qu'il est… Enfin bref, Riza et moi nous regardions d'un air étonnées, je n'avais pas encore compris à ce moment là. C'est alors que la voix du colonel nous précisa la nature de la menace.

« Tu es petit full métal, mais qu'est ce que tu peux faire comme bruit ! »

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris l'ampleur du massacre qui approchait : en effet Edward ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au colonel !! Sous le regard médusé de Riza je me cachais sous le bureau. La victime de ma malheureuse blague comptait apparemment me rendre le coup au centuple. Riza fut fort surprise mais ne dit rien quand il pénétra dans le bureau. Il partit aussi vite remarquant mon absence, par plus de sécurité, j'attendis un bon moment afin de me persuader que la tempête était bel et bien partie. Malheureusement ma prudence a des limites et je commençais à avoir des crampes, c'est à ce moment là que j'appris que en ce qui concerne : le lait, sa taille, et Winry, Edward n'a pas de limites ! Quoi qu'il en soit à peine ai-je eu le temps de me déplier complètement de sous ce bureau étriqué qu'il fondit sur moi. Mon chien a toujours eu le don pour repérer à dix kilomètres l'ouverture d'une barre chocolaté, Edward doit posséder un système similaire en ce qui concerne ceux qui s'en sont pris à lui dans l'un des domaines cité ci-dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais prise au piège. Je m'enfuis en me tordant de rire pendant que Edward me poursuivait en m'insultant. Je te passe la scène de course poursuite dans tout centrale qui dura près d'un quart d'heure. Ce que je considère comme un exploit vu mes compétences sportives habituelles. Quand il m'a rattrapé, j'ai pu remarqué que Edward portait un bandeau, je me suis soudain rappelé que mon stylo fétiche était indélébile… Idiot non ? J'ai réussi à m'en sortir vivante en me découvrant que Edward était particulièrement chatouilleux. Puis Alphonse et le lieutenant Hawkeye nous ont finalement séparé, au prix de multiples efforts, recevant aussi chacun leur part de chatouilles. Mais Al étant une armure et Riza sur son lieu de travail, essayer de les corrompre à coup de chatouilles revenait à tenter de déplacer une montagne à coup de lance pierre. (N'essaie pas c'est impossible…) Bien après cette petite récréation, je suis alors retournée dans le bureau, pour compléter les dossiers que je suis sensée étudier en ce moment même. Je vais donc te délaisser, pour le moment pour se plonger dans la lecture d'un dossier qui s'annonce passionnant.

Il est 9h43 et 12 secondes pour être exacte, je m'ennuie. Je suis sensée compléter un dossier pour le colonel… Je devrais peut être commencer non ?

9h43 Finalement non. C'est vrai, je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais en même temps est ce que ça va aider beaucoup de monde de savoir qu'en janvier 1865 l'armée a commandé 745 petites cuillères ? Je voulais un peu d'action moi, pas devenir comptable !! Oh oh mauvais signe, Rizz ne va pas tarder à revenir du stand de tir… Si elle me surprend, je suis morte ! Cette femme est un ange hors de la base, mais quand il s'agit de remplir un dossier elle est intraitable ! Elle fusillerait se propre mère. Oups des bruits de pas.

9h 52 Qui a osées dire que fullmétal était un manga bourré d'action et de rebondissements ?

…

Suite à la fin des travaux d'agrandissement sur la base de 1864 (cf. doc GH45G) la base militaire se munit d'une cafétéria. Le 21 janvier 1865 l'armée s'adressa à la société découvert pour le renouvellement de son matériel de cantine. Détail de la facture :

Cuillères 745 unités, fourchettes 843 unités, couteaux 842 unités

….

Excuse moi de t'avoir encombré de cet extrait des plus intéressant du dossier… Le lieutenant a eu la charmante idée de se glisser derrière mon bureau, comme j'avais commencé à écrire je ne pouvais pas m'arrêté, j'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais ! Enfin bon, au moins tu peux te rendre compte de l'utilité de ma tache au sein de l'armée. Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit dans ma lettre précédente, c'est pas avec ça que L'Equilibre va être menacé ! Je profite de ce petit interface pour m'interroger sur ce dossier…

Remarque tout à fait inintéressante : l'armé devait compter un manchot du bras droit. En effet, il manque un couteau, logique non ? Pourquoi plus de fourchettes que de cuillères ? Depuis quand un steak est il plus important qu'une compote ? Je refuse la suprématie des fourchettes sur les cuillères ! Je suis pour l'émancipation des desserts et la revalorisation du travail cuillèrien ! Je pense très honnêtement crée la société Travaillons à la Reconnaissance de l'Utilité des Cuillères. Oui truc ça sonne bien non ? Bien excuse moi pour ce petit pétage de plomb… ça me rappelle la plupart des ados d'aujourd'hui qui (suite sûrement à une mode dont je n'ai pas entendu parler) cherchent à se rebeller absolument, sans savoir à qui s'en prendre. Excuse moi c'était méchant et complètement hors de propos.

Comment d'un stupide dossier puis-je en arriver au mal être chronique des ados ? Je pense très honnêtement laisser mon cerveau à la science, pour le peu qu'il aura servi. Mais reprenons nous ! J'ai un dossier à remplir ! Je laisse mes jacasseries inutiles pour terminer ce merveilleux document. Je reprendrais très rapidement cette lettre pour te faire parvenir de VERITABLES information sur ma survie dans ce nouveau monde.

Je reprends donc ma lettre comme promis, mon travail accompli. Quand je relis ma propre lettre je rigole moi-même… Le pire c'est que ce dossier sur la vaisselle était presque intéressant par rapport au reste ! Mais je cherche à te décrire avec exactitude ce qui se passe dans ce monde et pas enjoliver mon rôle ! C'est sur que je préférerai te dire comment en moins de 24h j'ai réussi à créer la pierre philosophale tout en séduisant les trois quart des personnages du manga. Mais ce ne serait pas l'exacte vérité… Je passe des nuits blanches à tenter de lire des livres dont le titre m'est déjà incompressible, je ne ressemble pour ainsi dire à rien et c'est déjà un miracle si j'arrive à me lever le matin. Mais ne crois pas que je m'apitoie sur mon sort ! Au contraire je compatie avec les pauvres adolescents qui se retrouvent à ce moment même dans un manga quelque plus… violent ? Remarque je plains aussi celui ou celle qui s'est déjà retrouvé dans un de ses bouquins à l'eau de rose. Pfff 654 épisode pour que deux personnages qui s'aiment se déclarent leur flamme, tu parles ! Au moins avec moi ce serait allé plus vite, trois planches et ce serait réglé !

Enfin je suis dans cet univers là ! Arrêtons de conjecturer inutilement ! Passons aux informations intéressantes du jour…. Euh je crois… Non attend… Ah un moment, non j'avais dit intéressant… En faite c'est simple, je n'ai rien d'intéressant à t'apprendre au sujet de ma mystérieuse disparition du monde des terriens.

Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la façon dont j'ai pu me télé porter de ma salle de classe de SVT (c'est à cette période que remonte mon plus ancien souvenir) à une rue anonyme de la ville de Centrale. J'ai pourtant entamée des recherches. Je suis retournée à l'hôpital pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'homme qui m'y a conduis mercredi après midi. Après tout ce bon samaritain est peut être un extra terrestre qui s'amuse à inter changer les populations de différentes planètes pour son petit plaisir personnel.

Cher M le Martien Plutonien ou peu importe d'où vous venez… Si vous lisez ces mots du haut de votre soucoupe volante sachez que je vous hais profondément

Cordialement votre victime

J'ai donc commencé mon interrogatoire à la recherche de notre homme (qui est peut être une femme).Résultat après avoir interrogé 21 infirmières 13 médecins, quelques patients et même le clochard qui dort sur le parking, en recoupant leur témoignages, je sais que : cet homme était plutôt grand mais en faite assez petit il était blond/brun/roux avec Et sans moustache et que sa voiture était rouge. Je peux remercier mon clochard sans qui je n'aurais aucune information précise sur cet homme (mais bon avec ma chance tu peux parier qu'il est daltonien). Et si j'interroge les gardiens de parking je peux être sur que 278 voitures rouges se sont garés là ce même jour… Je vais finir par croire que ma thèse sur le martien est la plus cohérente! Mais bon je vais peut être continuer dans cette voix là sait on jamais. Je promets d'y retourner demain… Si j'ai le temps….

J'ai pris une autre bonne résolution : j'ai décidé d'apprendre l'alchimie ! Bon d'accord je doute que cela me resserve si je parviens à rentrer chez moi, d'autant plus qu'il y a du travail car je ne sais même pas tracer un cercle droit. Pourtant je suis sure que l'alchimie pourrait m'aider à comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé ou du moins m'aider à rentrer chez moi ! J'ai emprunté des livres à la bibliothèques : l'alchimie en 10 leçons ; l'alchimie pour les nuls ; l'alchimie c'est facile ; et je ne sais plus trop lequel au titre accrocheur. Enfin sans vouloir être pessimiste soit je suis perdu dès la deuxième leçon soit le livre est tellement barbant que je n'aurais même pas le cœur à finir la préface. Allons, de toute façon soporifique ou pas, je me dois d'y mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage, après tout mon retour sur Terre en dépend !

Je pense soudainement à une chose : Si je retourne subitement sur Terre, tu penses que enlevée par des extra terrestre suffira comme justificatif d'absence ? C'est affreux me revoilà qui repense à ma vie sur Terre. Mes pauvres parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude, j'aimerai tant vous rassurer tous que je vais bien. Je pense sincèrement inventer un système postier inter dimensionnel. Il n'aurais pas beaucoup de travail dis tu ? Je ris très chère, à moi seule je représente déjà 5 lettres par jour ! Oui, tu n'es pas la seule privilégiée à qui je raconte mes aventures (palpitante il s'en va sans dire) en réalité j'écris aussi à ma famille. Je n'écris que lorsque je suis seule et pour n'écrire ne serait ce qu'une lettre j'utilise mon poids en mouchoir. J'écris à mon petit frère pour lui dire que tout va bien et je m'invente des aventures incroyables que je pourrais lui raconter le soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme à mon retour sur Terre. J'écris aussi mes mémoires, c'est un truc assez pompeux et inintéressant je dois dire, sur le fond ça reste ce que je t'écris (les délire en moins) auquel on ajoute de grandes vagues de lyrisme. En faite un texte assez pompeux et ampoulé que je pourrais peut être publié, et d'ici quelques siècles, les professeur expliquerons à leur classe virtuelle comment les personnage de manga sont ici une allégorie crée pour satisfaire les besoins de son auteur (moi !!) en proie à un profond bouleversement, définissant les aléas de son moi intérieure tiraillé de grandes questions existentielles. Et les pauvres élèves prendront en note, me maudissant tout comme je maudis aujourd'hui Chateaubriand. Finalement par respect pour eux, je ne me resservirais de ce texte que pour mes futures réactions de français…

En faite ça ne fait que quatre lettres par jours… Mais c'est déjà bien assez pour que je me mélange les pinceaux !

T'ai-je raconté que… Deux secondes je relis ma lettre….Non. Commençons, par le début pour une fois et j'essaierai d'être clair !

Cet après midi, il y a eu une réunion des hauts gradés de l'armé. Par conséquent, pauvre petit lieutenant que je suis j'ai été priée d'aller voir ailleurs. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que j'ai recueilli les précieux témoignages du corps médical. Puis épuisée et découragée par mes recherches infructueuses, je suis aller flâner en ville. Et là devine qui je rencontre ? Non pas mon professeur de français, aux dernières nouvelles, je suis la seule à qui ce genre de chose arrive ! Le colonel ? Mais non voyons il était à la réunion des hauts gradés… Tu m'écoutes oui ? Alors ? Mais qu'est ce qu'un mouton vient faire là ? Tsss Emilie tu m'épuises ! Puisque tu n'es pas motivée ni très douée pour les devinettes, je vais te le dire. J'ai rencontré le lieutenant. Oui Riza ! Elle sortait d'un magasin d'une rue douteuse. Je l'interrogeais et elle me répondit qu'elle voulait vérifier des informations sur un dossier. J'étais abasourdie, on lui laisse son après midi et elle trouve le moyen de travailler ?! C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour moi. Je crois bien qu'une leçon de vie s'imposait.

« Riza, tu n'arrêtes jamais de travailler ?

- Enfin voyons c'est un élément très important

- Pour la réussite de la mission, je sais ! Mais enfin ce dossier date de 5ans ! Il peut très bien patienter encore un peu

-…

- Riza je te préviens si tu commences à me sortir je ne sais quel extrait du règlement qui prouve que tout militaire se doit de sacrifier sa vie personnelle je te jure je hurle !

- Allons n'exagère pas non plus Léa !

- Moi exagérer ? Riza tu passes ta vie à la base ! Tu es la première à arriver et la dernière à partir.

- Tu sais aussi bien que sans moi le colonel ne ferait rien.

- Mais laisse le vivre un peu ton colonel ! C'est qu'un gosse qui fait son caprice et tu marches en plus ! Vie ta vie et laisse le se débrouiller qu'il apprenne l'autonomie pour une fois !

- Mais j'ai une vie !

- Dis moi Riza quand tu quitte Centrale quand tu quittes centrale que fais tu ?

- Je vais m'entraîner au club de tir ou je sors Black hayate.

- Et voila encore et toujours le travail ! Une chance que tu as ce chien sinon tu ne dormirais jamais chez toi !

- Mais…

- Non pas de mais ! C'est décidé à partir de maintenant je te prend en main, je vais t'apprendre le fainéantise ! Tu as des projets pour demain après le travail ?

- Oui ! Je dois rester là bas, comme tout les mardi pour aider le colonel à…

- Parfait ! Tu annules ça lui fera les pieds ! Je compte sur toi ! Demain on s'amuse.

Je crois finalement l'avoir convaincue ! Ma mission est ardue mais je promets de transformer le lieutenant-robot en une jeune femme normale ! Je te laisse maintenant je dois réfléchir à ma mission, pour en savoir plus il te faudra attendre demain.

Une fois ce message lu il s'autodétruira

Agent 00√7

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été capable d'ajouter ce chapitre hier. Pardon, je me rattrape en essayant d'en poster deux aujourd'hui. Pardon encore à ceux qui me suivent. Mais bon une journée c'est pas la mort non :D

J'ai été méchante mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas me laisser de rewiews…


	7. lettre du 161007

Mardi 16 octobre 2007

Chère Emilie,

Bonjour ma puce alors comment vas-tu ? Ça va ? Quoi de neuf ? (Je trouve que pour du papier à lettre, celui-ci n'a pas beaucoup de conversation…) Bien je vais stopper le suspense et passer directement à l'information importante de la journée : L'HUMANISATION du lieutenant au profit de Riza.

Ce matin, le colonel s'est approché du bureau et à demander à Riza si elle avait amené du café pour affronter la soirée de travail qui les attendait. Riza m'a adressé un rapide coup d'œil, je lui ai souris pour lui donner du courage. Pour l'instant la discutions était banale, le reste ne dépendait que de la réaction de Riza. Celle-ci a levé la tête avec fierté puis a lancé d'un air magistral

« Il ne semble pas vous avoir dit que je faisait des heures supplémentaires ce soir.

A cet instant on pouvait entendre des mouches volées, quoique même elles devaient s'être arrêté, je pense qu'elles aussi avaient compris la scène qui se jouait devant leur ailes. On ne reconnaît jamais assez l'intelligence des mouches, mais comme nous avait elles compris qu'en se détachant du colonel le lieutenant affirmait son indépendance et refusait le culte muet qu'elle semblait lui vouer depuis des années ? Savaient-elles que par ces mots le lieutenant redonnait la priorité à sa vie privée ? Savaient elles que pour la première fois Une femme allait se rebeller contre la pression qu'elle subissait par son entourage masculin ? Euh.. En faite sans aller jusqu'à mon délire féministe, l'heure était grave. Jusqu'à présent il était évident que le lieutenant se dévouait corps et âme à son travail. Le lieutenant peut être, mais que savaient ils de la Riza que j'étais en train de réveiller. Quand je me relis j'ai l'impression d'avoir créé un monstre… Hum, persuadé d'avoir mal compris, le colonel redemanda :

- Mais voyons lieutenant, c'était inutile, vous restez tous les mardi soirs !

- Les habitudes sont faites pour être changés !

- Vous m'en voulez, c'est cela ?

- Point du tout, si c'était le cas vous seriez mort. J'ai simplement des projets pour ce soir.

- Un projet galant ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas !

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? C'est un militaire ?

- Colonel si vous afficher votre vie privée dans tout Centrale c'est votre affaire, par contre n'obligez pas vos collègues à en faire de même ! Maintenant au travail ! »

Magistral ! Si tu avais vu l'ambiance qui a régné dans le bureau... C'était grandiose, la simple vue du colonel fulminant réussissait à déclencher chez moi un fou rire. Que je réprimais évidement, après tout ce colonel n'avait que ce qu'il méritait !

Plus tard dans la journée, je fus mandée au bureau du généralissime. Cela n'étonna personne car il avait ajouté que c'était pour les formulaires habituels qu'obligeait habituellement les transferts comme le mien. J'ai senti le piège venir. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je devais m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Je pense que mon attitude aurait paru suspecte, surtout que les chances pour que mon secret soit découvert étaient minces… Ce n'est pas pour autant que ce n'était pas risqué ! J'avais tout de même à faire à un homonculus et dieu sait ce dont ils sont capables…J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me dirigeais tout de même vers son bureau. Il était assis devant son bureau une liasse de papier en mains.

« Ah vous voila mademoiselle Dubois, vous acceptez que je vous appelle ainsi mademoiselle Dubois ?

- Mais bien sur, mais comment dois je vous appeler généralissime ? Honorable erreur d'alchimie ? Pride ? M Bradley ?

- Evitons ce genre de formalité je vous prie

- D'accord après tout c'est mieux ainsi je ne vous appellerais pas ! Après tout plus je serais loin de vous, mieux je me porterais

- Bien j'ai des formulaires à compléter voulez vous ?

- Suis-je sensée répondre oui je le veux ?

- Bien : Nom prénom age

- Dubois Léa 23ans

Après tout cela restait plausible, je pouvais très bien me donner plus, mais vu ma maturité il était préférable de n'avoir QUE 23ans…

- domicile numéro de téléphone

Je lui donnais sans trop rechigner.

- Vous voulez la couleur de mes chaussettes aussi ?

- Date de naissance

- Elles sont violettes !

- date de naissance

-S'il vous plait ce serait trop demandé ?

Je plaisantais mais en réalité je gagnais du temps pour calculer mentalement ma date de naissance. Le calcul mental ce n'avait jamais été mon fort… Quel age avais-je déjà ? 22 ? Non 23 ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il me regardait comme ça ? Je pris conscience que je n'avais rien dit depuis plus de cinq minutes.

- 14 mars 1972

Le général me regarda avec un sourire de triomphe. Cela me suffit pour m'annoncer que j'avais commis une erreur. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour moi !

- Donc vous avez 25ans !

Et mince je déteste le calcul mental ! Je me hais je me hais ! Je lui adressais un sourire piteux, puis il se leva et commença à s'approcher de moi. Nous avons commencé à tourner tout autour de son bureau. Il avançait je reculais, il avançait, je reculais, il avançait… Bon tu bas compris le principe je ne vais pas te donner le tournis non plus !

- Pourquoi ne pas donner votre véritable age mademoiselle ?

- euh je suppose que vous ne vous contenterez pas d'un simple lapsus de langage n'est ce pas ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile.

Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la façon dont il a déclaré ça ! Je me saisi alors d'un couteau posé sur le bureau et le brandissait entre nous.

- Allons doucement, que compter vous faire avec ce coupe papier ?

Oh un coupe papier ! C'est vrai un poignard sur un bureau c'était un peu louche…

- Je sais pertinemment que c'est inefficace contre vous !

Je saisi du coupe papier fermement en espérant qu'il ne voit pas combien je remblais. Je fis glisser la lame le long de mon index. Une goutte de sang perla.

- Je préfère vous le montrer avant que de finir empalée à cause d'une erreur de calcul.

- Je ne comprends pas

- Je vous montre simplement que ma cicatrisation est normale et j'en profite aussi pour vous signaler que je ne suis pas centenaire.

- Je ne me serais jamais permis voyons !

- Sait on jamais, on est jamais assez prudent. Je peux disposer ?

-Bien sur !

Sur ce je m'enfuis sans demander mon reste. Je me maudissais intérieurement de m'être laissé piégée. Je devais être plus vigilante, en plus je savais qu'il tenterait quelque chose contre moi. Après de m'être auto sermonnée je me promis d'être plus attentive.

Riza a quitté le travail la première, je l'ai suivi un moment plus tard, sous le regard médusé de nos collègues masculins. Nous nous étions donné rendez vous devant chez moi à 5 heures. Juste le temps de t'écrire les événements de ce matin et elle arrivait. Elle avait délaissé son uniforme pour un jean et un chemisier simple à manches longues. Quelle originalité… Je crois que ma mission s'annonçait plus difficile que je ne l'avait imaginé.

- Alors quel est le programme Léa ?

- Rien !

- Pardon ? Première leçon : Toute fainéante qui se respecte ne programme rien à l'avance ! On va faire ce qui nous passe par la tête !

C'est ainsi que je l'ai traîné à travers la ville. Devant un magasin de vêtement j'ai eu une soudaine et irrépressible envie de refaire ma garde robe. Après tout ce n'est pas avec mes deux jean et les trois tee-shirts que je me suis acheté la semaine dernière que je vais pouvoir tenir longtemps, surtout que je n'ai pas de machine à laver, et passer tout les jours à la laverie c'est pas mon truc. Surtout que hier je me suis fait abordée par un type plutôt louche, résultat je suis partie avant même d'avoir fini ma lessive de chaussettes. Je suis revenue un peu plus tard mais 5 d'entre elles manquaient à l'appel. Qu'est ce qu'une personne peut faire d'une seule chaussette ? Enfin bref j'attire avec moi Riza dans un magasin à la devanture colorée. Je commence à me choisir une pile impressionnante de vêtement à essayer. En réalité j'adore essayer tout et n'importe quoi, je peux passer trois heures dans les cabines pour ne ressortir qu'avec une paire de boucle d'oreilles ! Mais là, l'objectif était tout autre. Je montrais de temps en temps quelques vêtements à Riza et lui proposais d'essayer. Ce qu'elle refusa tout net, puis à force de lui présenter des article elle fini par se faire à l'idée. Diplomate je lui apportais d'abord des hauts sobres et des jeans sans prétentions. Nous sommes ressorti un moment plus tard sans rien avoir acheté, pourtant nous avons continué notre périple dans d'autres boutiques. Et Riza fini par oublier qu'elle ne recherchait rien de particulier. Je m'amusais comme une petite fille à jouer les tops models en passant sous le regard amusé de Riza du tailleur à la jupe d'été en passant par la robe de femme fatale. Riza rit beaucoup quand j'imitais la nouvelle standardiste qui se dandinait depuis quelques jours devant le bureau de Mustang avec sa jupe trop courte.

Pourtant, malgré nos fous rires, nous ne tombions jamais d'accord en ce qui concernait les vêtements. En effet il est vrai que mon look de lycéenne délurée ne correspondait pas trop à l'image de jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année que j'étais sensée donner. Quant à moi je ne supportais plus ses chemisiers trop tristes de Riza. Finalement nous tombions d'accord : Je devais essayer tout ce qu'elle m'apporterait sans même critiquer et inversement. Ainsi je me suis mise aux tailleurs et j'ai fini par me choisir un petit ensemble coloré. Quant à elle ce ne fut pas si simple. J'ai du lui apporté mon propre poids en jupe et autant de robes, elle était magnifique. Pourtant elle était mal à l'aise. J'ai du user de force de compliment pour la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas ridicule. Elle a découvert ce jour là que les décolletés n'étaient pas que plongeants, les robes n'étaient pas que vulgaire et les jupes pas que provocantes. Je lui ai répété à mainte reprise que avant d'être un militaire c'était avant tout une femme et qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même sans être une greluche. Annoncés comme ça, cela peut paraître stupide et cliché, et je ne pense pas l'avoir totalement convaincue. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas oublié ce que je lui ai dit. Bien sur elle n'est pas prête de se montrer en jupe à centrale, mais mes paroles vont la travailler un moment. Et je pense l'avoir à l'usure. La preuve, j'ai réussit à lui faire acheter une petite chemise rose pale sans manches avec un petit décolleté, un autre avec un imprimé original ainsi qu'une robe noire. Bien sur je sais que sans moi elle ne les mettra jamais, mais en la forçant un peu je suis sure qu'elle y prendra goût. Quant à la robe je n'ai pas eu à insister longtemps, en réalité je l'avais pris au départ pour tenter de jouer les femmes fatales, pourtant sur elle, cette robe est des plus habillée et très classe tout en restant terriblement sexy.

« Si le colonel te vois ainsi, je ne répond de rien ! » à cette phrase Riza a rougit furieusement en me demandant d'arrêter de dire, je cite « des bêtises ».

« Pour te voir ainsi je pense qu'il serait même prêt à finir un dossier à temps, c'est te dire ! »

Elle rit et se précipita dans la cabine pour que je ne vois pas la gêne qui avait transformé son visage en une gigantesque tomate écarlate. Trop tard.

Une fois nos achats terminé il était plutôt tard, nous avons dîné dans un petit restaurant sans prétention. Nous avons beaucoup rit et à ma plus grande fierté pas une fois nous n'avons eu à parler de l'armée ! Nous avons fini la soirée au cinéma, devant un film pour les moins spécial ! Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, mais Riza a semblé apprécier, ce qui était après tout le but de la soirée. A la fin du film nous nous sommes promis de renouveler ce genre de soirée, Riza m'a demandé de recommencer dès demain avec une nouvelle après midi entre filles. Votre mission humaniser Le lieutenant : accomplie !

Je t'embrasse  
La plus heureuse des soldats victorieux

* * *

Niark et un chapitre de plus ! Oua j'aurais écris 8 pages aujourd'hui…. Je dois vraiment avoir un problème…Dites moi si vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Non n'essayez pas de parler à votre ordinateur cela ne marchera pas !  
C'est fait pour ça les reviews


	8. lettre du 171007

Chère Emilie

Lettre du 19 Octobre 07,

Retraçant les évènements du Mercredi 17 Octobre 2007,

Tu te demandes sûrement ce qui a bien pu me freiner dans la rédaction de mes lettres. Certes j'ai été occupée, mais pour passer de trois à feuilles de papier à lettre par jour à un silence radio (ou plutôt épistolaire) pendant trois jour tu peux te poser la question. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas le travail qui m'a accablé les jours précédant l'affaire. Ce n'était que le calme qui précédait la tempête. Quand je pense que je me plaignais de ne rien faire, j'ai eu ma dose d'action pour les dix prochaines années !

Je vais donc entamer mon récit, mais avant cela sache une chose : dans les pages qui vont suivre, je n'apparaîtrais pas tout le temps, d'autant plus que j'étais exclu de certaines actions et que d'autres se sont déroulées simultanément. Je suis donc obliger de me référer du récit que l'on m'en a fait un peu plus tard et tu devra t'en contenter.

Mercredi matin j'arrivais au bureau avec Riza qui m'avait pris devant chez moi en voiture. Dans le bureau, tout le monde s'affairait (chose plutôt rare) quand ils nous virent apparaître les militaires se turent. Nous les dévisageâmes un moment pendant qu'ils se demandaient par des suppliques muettes qui nous annoncerait la nouvelle… Le colonel pénétra à son tour dans le bureau. Son regard croisa celui de Riza, pour tout dire je me sentais un peu à l'écart.

« L'alchimiste sanglant est de retour. »

Le visage de Riza se décomposa, et bien que je n'ai pas tout compris je savais que l'heure était grave. Riza lâcha un juron. Je dois dire que cela me surpris. Pas que je ne la considère comme l'innocence incarnée, mais même dans la pire des fureurs, elle gardait un vocabulaire et une dignité exemplaire, elle n'était pas du genre à s'abaisser à des grossièretés pareilles . Mon inquiétude augmenta d'un cran. Qui donc pouvait susciter une telle réaction chez mon amie d'habitude maîtresse d'elle-même en toutes circonstance ? L'heure était à la crise.

Le colonel réunit tous ses hommes pour une réunion extraordinaire. Il nous exposa l'affaire. Il y a dix ans le lieutenant Hawkeye, le lieutenant colonel Maes et lui-même avaient travaillé communément sur une sombre affaire. Un alchimiste mégalomane avait perdu toute raison, suite à son renvoie de l'armée. Bien avant Tucker, il s'était intéressé à la création de chimères. C'est d'ailleurs de cet immonde personnage que Tucker s'était inspiré. Mais l'alchimiste de vie se situait bien loin de la cruauté de son maître ! Ses supérieures prévoyant le désastre et son instabilité mentale le dégradèrent lui interdisant de recommencer toute tentative d'alchimie. Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il fit à l'époque pour mériter un tel traitement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Centrale s'était retrouvé avec un génie d'alchimie dont la puissance égalait la démence. Son objectif était de créer une armée de chimères fidèles et invincibles pour venger son humiliation de l'armée. Pendant quelques années il se perfectionna en horreur et régulièrement l'équipe qui le traquait ne retrouvait de son « travail » que des cadavres informes. Face à son échec dans la création de chimères animales, il se dirigea vers les humains pour continuer son horrible entreprise. Téméraire, il se tourna vers les enfants. C'est une dizaine d'orphelins qui disparurent ; à l'époque on crut à une fugue, jusqu'à ce qu'un militaire se rende compte que les faits étaient trop graves pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Redoublant leurs efforts l'équipe qui accueillait le lieutenant Mustang à l'époque a finalement débusqué l'immonde personnage. Il avait été condamné à la perpétuité, deux fillettes bien que traumatisées avaient pu être sauvés ainsi qu'un petit garçon au bras couverts d'écaille. Le pauvre enfant périt un mois plus tard des suites de sa transmutation. Trois enfants furent retrouvés morts et six autres furent portés disparu. Les cadavres emplissant le laboratoire ne purent être identifié.

Je vis des larmes monter aux yeux de ceux qui étaient présent à l'époque et un franc dégoût chez les autres. Un silence pesant régnait sur la salle attendant que le colonel finisse son macabre résumé. Il conclu d'un air sinistre.

« Il y a trois jours l'alchimiste sanglant périt dans sa cellule. Seulement depuis cette même date trois nouveaux enfants sont portés disparu. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. »

Ma gorge était nouée, chacun semblait perdu devant l'horreur des faits, il en avait fallu beaucoup au colonel pour finir son rapport. Chacun dans son coin nous nous repassions en revue les éléments disponibles.

Avait on à faire à un copieur ? Un nouvel homonculus avait il été créé ? Ou cette soit disant mort n'avait elle été qu'un gigantesque canular dissimulant une évasion ?

Riza eu alors une attitude admirable. Cela ce voyait que cette affaire la touchait profondément pourtant elle se démena et organisa à elle seule la suite de l'enquête. Nous fîmes des équipes de deux. Havoc et Breda, Fuery et Falman, et Edward Alphonse et moi fumes chacun chargés d'interroger les proches d'un des disparu pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui les liait entre eux. Hugues fut chargé de ressortir le dossier vieux de di ans, quant au lieutenant et au colonel ils exhumèrent le corps de l'alchimiste sanglant. 8h15 chacun quittait le QG. Le lieutenant nous prévint une nouvelle fois :

« Je veux tout savoir sur ces enfants : l'age de leur première dent, leur couleur préféré et le nom de leur ami imaginaire ! »

Les frères Elric et moi avions en charge la disparition d'un garçon de 8ans. Le petit Maxime était orphelin n'avait jamais connu ses parents et vivait, jusqu'à il y a deux jour, dans un orphelinat de l'ouest de la ville. Arrivé sur place, un bref interrogatoire du personnel nous permit de savoir que cet orphelinat ne comptait que de vieilles femmes acariâtres visiblement dépourvues de sentiments humains. Si l on m'avait dit qu'elles étaient des homonculus, cela ne m'aurait pas surpris plus que ça. Mais nous n'étions pas là pour les juger mais pour sauver un des enfants dont elles avaient la garde. Elles ne semblaient pas au courant de la gravité de la situation et ne surent même pas nous dire à quand remontait la disparition de l'enfant. Nous sûmes d'elles uniquement que c'était un enfant plutôt solitaire, trouvé un matin sur le perron du bâtiment. Alphonse était bouleversé, c'était une histoire bien triste comme on en trouve beaucoup dans ce genre d'institut.

Nous avons alors interrogé les enfants à qui l'on avait même pas parlé de la disparition de leur camarade. Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient à son sujet, une belle histoire expliquant comment ses deux parents étaient venu le cherché, et une autre racontant son enlèvement par les extraterrestres. Puisque aucune de ses versions n'aurait satisfait notre bien aimé colonel, nous avons cherché à connaître ses amis pour mieux connaître le petit Maxime. La tache était dur, peu de personne se présentèrent à nous, et c'était uniquement pour nous apprendre que oui ils avaient déjà parlé au garçonnet, ce sur quoi ils enchaînaient en nous demandant si nous étions payés par les extraterrestre pour effacer les preuves de sa vie à l'orphelinat. Nous avons questionné les camarades de chambres du garçon, les cantinières, les enfants de son âge. Finalement, par hasard j'ai eu la chance, car oui c'était de la chance, de rencontrer une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six as qui se présenta à moi comme son amie. Elle m'expliqua ensuite qu'elle avait toujours considéré Max comme son grand frère et qu'il s'était souvent battu pour la défendre du raquet dont elle était victime hors de l'établissement par les « grands » du quartier. Il était souvent revenu amoché, et même si la jeune Nadine avait échappé à l'attention des plus âgés, c'est uniquement car Max encaissait les coups à sa place devenant le bouc émissaire du quartier. La petite blonde m'avoua même qu'elle craignit que ces violences ne recommencent maintenant son protecteur disparu. Je lui demandais si d'après elle ces voyous pouvaient être à l'origine de sa disparition. Elle me répondit d'un ton neutre qu'un gosse des rues ne leur aurait rien apporté, et que la seule chose qui les intéressait était l'argent. Ces propos crus dans la bouche d'une enfant qui n'avait même pas l'âge de raison me révulsèrent. Je me promettais de rendre visite à ces adolescents désoeuvrés pour la suite de l'enquête et ne serait-ce que pour leur expliquer ma vision des choses. J'interrogeais alors la blondinette sur le caractère de son ami. Le garçonnet n'était pas bagarreur mais il avait l'injustice en horreur. J'appris aussi que le garçon était taciturne, en réalité il ne parlait à personne exceptée en cas d'extrême nécessité. Mais bien qu'il ne parlât jamais, cela n'empêchait pas la jeune enfant de le considérer comme son meilleur ami. La tendresse qu'elle avait pour lui me toucha et je lui promis de retrouver son grand frère Max.

Nous avons déjeuné avec les orphelins pour faire en même temps le point sur nos informations.(J'en profite pour te signaler que la cantine des orphelinats est infecte, je soupçonne le cuisinier d'ajouter de l'herbe à ses épinards. Mais passons, si c'était là la seule chose qui accablait ses pauvres enfants…)

De son coté Edward avait rencontré et interrogé un des enfants avec lequel il s'était battu. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas lui en tenir rigueur, la jeune fille m'expliqua que les combats étaient courants au sein de l'orphelin. Le jeune Théo ajouta qu'il avait toujours trouvé que le garçon était bizarre, mais ses derniers temps il avait changé. Il ne sut cependant nous définir ce qu'il voulait dire par bizarre ni ce que pouvait signifier à ses yeux le changement qu'il avait subit avant sa disparition.

Le pauvre Alphonse lui avait suscité la peur de tous les enfants et aucun n'avait daigné l'approcher. Il s'était alors rabattue sur les rues entourant l'orphelinat. Il interrogea alors les passants au hasard, sans grand résultat. Il apprit qu'il jouait souvent devant la devanture du boucher qui aimait les regarder. Mais que Dimanche le petit garçon était venu, avait perdu tout son sac de bille contre un enfant d'à peine 5ans. Un peu plus tard il était passé chez la boulangère et s'était acheté un pain au chocolat. Cela avait beaucoup étonné la vendeuse car une fois son pain en main il avait décampé sans même cherché à récupérer sa monnaie. Et payer une viennoiserie dix fois son prix, ce n'était pas courant ! Il était à ce moment 18heures précises, heure habituelle de fermeture du magasin, et cette pâtissière fut la dernière personne à avoir vu l'enfant ce jour là. Quand Al lui appris la disparition de l'enfant elle s'en attrista et je crois que ce fut la première personne que je vis à en être peiné (mis à part la jeune Nadine, bien sur). J'étais révoltée ces gens là n'avaient ils donc pas de cœur ? Alphonse tout aussi choqué que moi, et pendant que Edward réglait quelques détails avec la directrice, nous nous sommes occupé des petits malfrats qui terrorisaient le quartier. Enfin nous, c'est un bien grand mot, L'impressionnante carrure d'Alphonse rendit nos chers voyous aussi doux que des agneaux. Je pense qu'ils ont eu la peur de leur vie et je doute qu'un d'eux ose un jour ré approcher un orphelin à moins de dix mètres. Et dans le cas contraire, nous avons prévenu la jeune boulangère de la situation. Elle m'a promis de veiller sur la jeune fille et de tenir à l'œil les ados du quartier.

L'enquête sur le terrain ainsi achevé, nous rejoignons les autres à la base. Nous étions les premiers, mis à part le colonel et son lieutenant, mais ils n'avaient pas quitté la base. Le colonel nous demanda,bien qu'il soit 3 heures de l'après midi il nous ordonna de rentrer chez nous. Le lieutenant colonel et lui-même s'occuperaient de recouper les informations. De plus nous avions besoin de militaires frais et disponibles dès qu'une nouvelle information surgirait. Les pauvres, ils ne croyaient pas si bien dire…

Je pensais que suite aux évènements de ce matin mes projets avec Riza étaient annulés. Pourtant elle sonna tout de même chez moi et elle avança que justement en période de crise il fallait se soutenir et parfois même nous devions mettre entre parenthèse son affaire pour mieux repartir ensuite. Je restais interloquée ; depuis quand jouais-je le rôle de la pessimiste et depuis quand Riza m'aidait elle à décompresser ?

En tout cas sa présence me fit très plaisir. Nous restâmes chez moi car mon jeu de piste « avez-vous vu Max ? » à travers le quartier m'avait passablement épuisé. Pour me faire plaisir elle avait mis le petit chemisier rose sans manches que nous avions acheté ensemble et je l'en félicitais. Par la même occasion je lui demandais pourquoi ses cheveux si beau étaient toujours retenu par cette infâme pince.

« Allons Léa, pour une tireuse d'élite rien de pire que ses propres cheveux. Il est déjà hors norme que je les porte longs. Je suis avant tout une femme de terrain et si au moindre mouvement de tête j'étais obligée de me replacer les cheveux, crois moi les prisons de Centrale seraient bien vides.

- Je comprends bien que tu les attaches, mais tu n'as jamais eu envie d'autre chose ?

- En réalité je ne pose pas trop la question, c'est une habitude. Le matin je ne passe pas plus de dix minutes dans ma salle de bain.

Devant ce défi muait, je m'emparais de brosses et d'élastiques bien décidée à lui montrer que l'on pouvait faire des choses magnifiques en dix minutes. Après plusieurs essais plus ou moins réussis ( en faite plutôt moins que plus…) je trouvais finalement La coiffure idéale : Un joli chignon lui maintenaient les cheveux attachés tandis qu'à l'arrière j'avais laissé plusieurs mèches libre que j'avais pris soin de friser. Le tout nécessitait 13 minutes 23 j'avais chronométré… Mais Riza admit qu'elle pouvait très bien faire cet effort de trois minutes de plus à s'accorder.

Il devait être huit heures quand une sonnerie nous interrompis en plein fou rire. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien appeler, et visiblement Riza se posait la même question. Sa main se saisi du combiné alors que l'autre s'enroulait instinctivement autour du fil du téléphone. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui dit, mais quand elle revint auprès de moi elle était livide.

-Léa on repart au QG tout de suite !

Je ne cherchais pas à discuter. Et la journée était loin d'être fini.

Voici donc la toute première partie des derniers événements, pour la suite il te faudra attendre, car il se fait tard… Quoi que il est 10heures du matin… Mais j'ai du sommeil à rattraper !

Je t'embrasse

Ton lieutenant préférée


	9. lettredu181007

Bien, je vous remercie de vos encouragements, et je tiens aussi à vous prévenir, que le temps entre la publication de deux chapitres risque d'augmenter… En effet, je soupçonne certains de mes professeurs d'être des homonculus…

Hum, plus sérieusement, j'arrive dans une partie importante de l'histoire que je ne souhaite pas bâcler.

Chère Emilie,

Quel rêve magnifique ! Voila longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi ainsi. (Saches dès à présent que s'ensuit une description de mon rêve ne répondant à aucune logique ! Je tiens seulement à te prévenir, tu es libre de ne pas lire les affabulations de mon esprit timbré et en ses recoins les plus tordus, à savoir mes rêves !).J'ai fait un rêve assez étrange… Riza et moi étions dans le bureau de Centrale et nous discutions, jusque là rien d'inhabituel mais ne t'inquiètes pas puisque tu tiens réellement à connaître mes limites en matière de grotesque, tu vas être servie ! C'est alors que tu es apparue portant un coq dans les bras en chantant à tue tête la chanson de Mulan. Pendant que tu entamais le refrain, Riza découvrit avec horreur que la volaille portait la tête du colonel. Elle se mit à hurler, te réclamant immédiatement de lui rendre le coq, tu répondis qu'il n'en est pas question car tu en avais besoin pour réaliser ton pudding. Jusque là, la poule comme la chanson, cela restait du domaine du plausible, mais tout de même te voir cuisiner, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve ! Mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Je trouvais alors un moyen ingénieux de vous départager : organiser un tournoi de volley ! Comme nous n'avions pas de balle à portée de main nous utilisâmes tout naturellement le colonel en temps que tel ! La partie se prolongea, Riza était particulièrement doué, et n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses armes pour dissuades le colonel à plume d'atterrir sur sa partie du terrain… Pendant ce temps je décomptais les points, aidée d'Envy qui jouait les arbitres. (Depuis quand les homonculus s'y connaissent-t-ils en volley à plume ?) Ensuite, mon délire s'est prolongé jusqu'à ce que je me réveille il y a quelques instants. Pour information tu gagnais 12² à π√28. Ne me demande pas comment on en est arrivé là…

Lettre relatant les événements du 17 Octobre 2007

Je suppose que tu n'as pas lu les lignes précédentes, et, grand bien t'en fasse. Dans les cas contraire, je pense que nous avons à nous deux de quoi occuper les psychologues du monde entier pour encore quelques siècles… Tu tiens sûrement à découvrir la suite de mes aventures. Pour ton plus grand plaisir, et pour le malheur de mon secrétaire, je vais t'exposer la suite de mes aventures. Je dois dire bien moins drôle que ma précédente partie de Colonel volley, mais sûrement plus intéressante aussi !

Reprenons ou en étais je ? Sache que cette question est purement rhétorique et je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part c'est juste un façon d'introduire le récit, ne crains rien, du haut de mes 16/23 ans j'ai encore toute (une partie) de ma tête. Le lieutenant venait donc de recevoir son coup de fil du bureau. Je pris peur car son visage devint livide. Nous ne primes pas même le temps de nous changer, nous partîmes dans la seconde à Centrale. En chemin je l'interrogeais sur la raison de telles précipitations. En réalité elle ne savait rien elle-même, le colonel lui avait juste demandé de revenir au bureau en urgence. Elle ne sut me décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti en entendant sa voix, tout ce qu'elle avait su me dire c'est que l'heure était grave.

Arrivé au QG nous rencontrâmes le major Armstrong (celui-ci nous l'évitâmes…) ainsi que les deux Elrics, Fuery Breda et Havoc, tous en civil ! Ce qui était assez comique ! Pendant que nous attendions le colonel nous nous détaillions mutuellement. J'essayais d'imaginer ceux qu'ils faisaient quelques minutes auparavant. Pour Breda c'était facile, il dormait, il avait encore la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue ! Havoc était comme à son habitude la cigarette au coin de la bouche. Il portait un tee-shirt informe et une salopette. Apparemment et vu la couleur peu naturelle de ses cheveux il semblait être en pleine activité de bricolage. Il nous apprit qu'il s'essayait à la peinture de plafond. Quant à Fuery n'était vêtu que d'un jean banal et d'une chemise blanche. Décidément il semblait être aussi intéressant chez lui qu'au travail. Ma jupe attira quelques regards indiscrets, mais ce n'était rien comparé au regard que Riza attira ! En plus de son joli chemisier (merci moi) et de sa nouvelle coiffure (merci moi bis) elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait de crayon. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, mais je pense que si elle était venu en maillot de bain elle n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet. Je crois avoir entendu quelques blagues vaseuses à son sujet. Elle était plutôt mal à l'aise mais je crois que dans le fond (enfin il faut beaucoup creuser tout de même…) elle appréciait qu'on lui considère enfin une vie sociale !

L'arrivée du colonel acheva toute plaisanterie. Il ne fit même pas une remarque sur le décolleté de celle-ci. L'heure n'était plus à ce genre de gaminerie de collège !

Le colonel ne dit rien, pourtant nous nous rassemblâmes autour de lui, nous préparant au pire, nous en étions loin. La peur et le doute se lisaient sur les visages. Nous étions tous réunis, non en réalité il manquait le lieutenant colonel, cela aurait du nous mettre la puce à l'oreille…

Le colonel incapable de parler sorti une enveloppe, sans timbre ni adresse et en retira une carte. Nous lûmes :

_Esprit et fantômes vous avez réveillés,_

_Les voila en colère ne pouvant pardonner_

_Il vous faut réagir vite car le temps fuit_

_Couards que vous êtes, fermez les yeux dans la nuit,_

_Il ne vous reste que deux jours avant que son âme dérive_

_Alors il vous faut faire un choix, car l'heure arrive_

La cigarette tomba de la bouche d'Havoc sans qu'il n'esquive le moindre geste signalant qu'il ait percuté cette chute. Les autres relisaient le mot, incrédules. Seuls Havoc et moi avions compris le message. Fuery se risqua à parler :

« Bien, si vous nous avez appelé je suppose que la lettre provient de notre alchimiste, mais depuis quand les vers des psychopathes nous intéressent t ils ?

- Depuis quand les malades mentaux se réclament ils poètes de toute manière ? Lança Edward qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

- Détrompe toi Edward la majorité des grands psychopathes, schizophrènes et autres dégénérés étaient des artistes ratés. Après tout Hitler se réclamait peintre de talent, c'est pour dire ! (Pendant un moment je m'imaginais Envy jouant de l'harmonica, mais la situation était trop grave pour que j'en rie)

- Hit qui ?

- Nan rien, oublie… Mais ce n'est pas les vers en eux-mêmes qu'il faut considérer ! C'est un acrostiche. M'empressai je d'ajouter pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne remarque mon erreur. Comme personne toujours ne semblait comprendre, le colonel se chargea d'expliquer à ma place.

- Lisez uniquement la première de chaque lettre.

-E…. L….I…C…I…

Le lieutenant poussa un cri de stupeur. Le colonel retourna la carte qui s'averra être une photo de la petite Maes. Mais celle-ci n'était pas prise par son papa chéri…. La pauvre petite était livide les yeux rougies, pourtant elle ne pleurait pas comme si son corps s'était déjà vidé de toutes ses larmes. Bien qu'elle soit pale comme la mort, elle ne portait aucune marque de blessure apparente. La pauvre enfant se tenait debout collée à des grilles. Elle tentait désespérément d'attraper l'appareil du photographe en passant sa petite main à travers les barreaux de sa prison.

La photo me fendit le cœur, et sans que je m'en rende compte, je me mis à pleurer. Pas une petite larme, comme dans tous les films qui laisse un joli sillon brillant sur une seule ne joue de l'héroïne. Et qui pourtant ne fait pas couler le maquillage surchargé de l'actrice. Non ce sont de vraies larmes qui me brûlèrent les yeux et brouillèrent la vue sans que l'on puisse m'arrêter. Entre deux sanglots mon amie essaya de me consoler, mais je hurlais à l'injustice. Je tremblais de tout mes membres et je fus incapable de me tenir debout on m'assit sur le canapé sans que j'en pris conscience. Je me pris la tête entre les mains pour cache ma faiblesse aux autres. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi sensible, je me sentais faible inutile et insignifiante. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me voie comme ça. Les voir s'agiter autour de moi ne fit que redoubler mon malaise et mes pleurs. Je me laissais le sentiment d'être une égoïste, tout le monde se pressait pour me consoler alors que cinq enfants maintenant étaient retenu par ce salaud qui les transformaient à sa guise. Comme un marionnettiste lassé de ses poupées, il les abandonnerait bientôt et nous retrouverions que de pauvres pantins désarticulés gisant dans le coin d'une ruelle sombre. Alors que toutes ces images d'horreur défilaient dans ma tête je pensais soudain à mon petit frère que j'avais abandonné (Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité mais j'étais si mal que je n'arrivais pas à raisonner convenablement). Puis je revis Hugues, père et mari aimant, il devait être auprès de sa femme à la consoler. Je le connaissais à peine et pourtant sa douleur était la mienne.

Comment le colonel pouvait il supporter de vivre face à de tels atrocités ? Le colonel était le parrain de la petite Elicia, non ? Je le cherchais des yeux. Il était toujours debout à quelques mètres de moi contrairement aux autres agenouillés pour me réconforter. Son regard croisa le mien, un regard dur et qu'en d'autres circonstances j'aurais qualifié de froid. Il était peiné lui aussi, mais au lieu de se laisser submerger par son émotion il la transformait en colère et en ardeur qu'il mettait au service de l'enquête. Tant de courage et de maîtrise de soi forgeaient le respect, je me relevais alors. A mon tour je voulais venir en aide à Max Elicia et aux autres !

Dans les instants qui suivirent, j'étais de retour et comme si rien ne s'était produit, l'enquête reprenait. Roy ne me dis rien, je m'en fichais, j'étais fière de moi en me relevant pour vaincre cet ignoble personnage, j'avais déjà gagné une partie de la bataille. La bataille sur moi-même et à présent ni la fatigue ni l'horreur ne pouvaient me faire reculer, je traquerais ce cinglé jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait !

Rien n'était encore gagné, la vraie bataille ne commençait que maintenant ! Visiblement, l'alchimiste sanglant, car plus personne ne doutait que c'était lui, nous menaçait d'exécuter la fille du lieutenant colonel au moindre mouvement de notre part. Il savait que nous étions sur sa trace et nous avions deux jour pour faire un choix : ou la petite, ou l'enquête.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait il décemment répondre à une telle question ?

Des dizaines de vies sauvées, pour une sacrifiée, mais une âme humaine, c'est déjà trop. Nous avions fait un choix ! Nous ne choisirions pas ! Sans plus attendre, nous nous mîmes au travail avec une ardeur renouvelée. Un regard, et nous étions prêt à repartir, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, un seul regard suffisait à nous rappeler le serment muet que nous avions tous prononcé, celui de ne jamais abandonner. Abandonner c'eut été accepter le sort qu'il réservait à ces enfants ! La tache était irréelle mais pas irréalisable.

Nous n'étions pas couchés.

Je m'excuse, mais bien que ce monde soit un monde ou l'alchimie règne en maître, ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le moyen de créer de feuilles à rallonges et j'arrive à la fin de mon stock. Excuse moi, je te délaisse, juste le temps d'aller refournir mon stock de papier.

Affectueusement,

La principale responsable de la disparition des arbres agnemoiniens (l'équivalent de l'Amazonie…)

J'ai eu quelques difficultés car ce passage est plus sérieux que les précédents et j'espère avoir conservé le même caractère a mon héroïne (à qui je n'ai toujours pas donné de nom d'ailleurs) j'ai eu du mal à lui dévoiler des sentiments dans cette situation des plus horribles sans la faire passer pour une cruche pleurnicharde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de détester ce chapitre que je trouve horriblement cliché, surtout vers la fin… Mais il, est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Pardonnez moi et donnez moi vos avis, positifs comme négatifs !

Je profite de ce moment pour remercier ceux qui me suivent régulièrement, qui ne sont pas très nombreux, mais c'est déjà suffisant pour me faire plaisir, quand à mes reviewers… C'est un peu moche ce mot… Quant à ceux qui m'ont posté leurs commentaires je les remercie :

Sabine02 merci pour tes encouragements répétés ils me font toujours plaisir !

Torakurai Abunai dont je n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer le pseudo… Je m'excuse platement devant la directrice de l'association des fourchettes volantes pour mon erreur concernant les cercles ronds… J'ai modifié cette étourderie. Mais en matière d'entêtement, tu n'es pas prête de gagner, je profite pour te signaler que je n'ai jamais parlé de dessiner un cercle droit, au contraire, je disais que c'était infaisable, j'ai donc raison, enfin bien sur cette explication est foireuse, mais je suis une tête de mule !

Vivelespseudoextralongs merci encore, je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire !


	10. lettre du 281007

Chère Emilie

J'ai fais aussi vite que possible, pour ne pas te laisser dans l'attende de cette lettre. Je sais qu'il te tarde de connaître le dénouement de cette malheureuse affaire, aussi je ne tarderais pas plus longtemps. Enchaînons sur le prochain chapitre de ma vie !

Suite de la lettre relatant les évènements du 17/10/07

L'équipe s'est très vite répartir le travail. Riza et Fuery repassaient en revue toutes les anciennes planques du criminel, pendant ce temps, les Elrics, quant à eux recoupaient toutes les informations concernant les enfants disparus, Breda et le colonel analysaient le dossier révélant « la mort » du criminel avec insistance en les comparant avec celui de la période durant laquelle il était alchimiste d'état. J'avais déjà montré mon inefficacité à l'analyse de dossier et ma capacité de synthèse d'information était proche de celui d'un tournesol, par conséquent on m'assigna à une mission tout autre ! En réalité mes seuls véritables talents (mis à part celui d'attirer les ennuis comme les fashions attirent les pots de gel) ne concernaient que le domaine des arts : le dessin et le cinéma tout d'abord, mais je doute durant cette affaire ce fut ma passion pour la photographie et mon attachement à la poésie qui aidèrent à l'avancement de l'enquête. Havoc et moi, car il était visiblement aussi doué que moi dans ce domaine, furent chargé de l'analyse de la photo et du poème. Le colonel pensait et à juste titre que le poème n'avait pas fini de nous livrer ses secrets. Tu peux trouver idiot le faite qu'un criminel dévoile ses projets à ceux qui le traquent, pourtant les génies mégalomanes trouvent incroyablement jouissif d'envoyer des pistes à leurs ennemis pour leur prouver leur arriération mentale. J'avais du pain sur la planche si je voulais désenfler les chevilles de ce modeste psychopathe.

La photo m'horrifiait, pourtant j'essayais de la considérer sous un angle professionnel en traitant la forme et non le sujet. La photo était assez mal cadrée, cela me rappelait un peu lorsque ma petite sœur m'empruntait mon appareil photo numérique. Cela m'étonna, car la photo représentait l'enfant de face et non en plongée comme l'aurait fait le photographe s'il avait été debout. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un qui avait pris la peine de s'agenouiller au niveau de sa victime n'aurait il pas cadré ? Je fis cette remarque à mon collègue qui s'empressa d'interroger le colonel.

« Colonel quel est la taille de notre alchimiste ? »

A cet instant, Breda et le colonel se replongeait dans leur dossier pour ressortir la précieuse information. Au bout de quelques instants le second lieutenant s'exclama :

« 1m82 !

- Sauf votre respect second lieutenant, il me sens que votre vision vous joue des tour, sur ce fichier on affirme que la taille de l'alchimiste était de 1m 67.

La polémique dura un moment avant qu'on se s'aperçoive que les documents étaient différents, et que l'alchimiste sanglant avait rétréci à sa mort… Peu commun me diras tu ? Nous conclûmes finalement que celui que nous avions enterrés dans la fosse commune de la ville était… En faite nous n'en savions rien, ce n'était juste pas notre alchimiste sanglant. Havoc fut félicité de sa brillante découverte et ne fut pas pressé d'avouer qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais je ne dis rien, ma seule gloire serait de retrouver ces enfants.

Quant à moi je prenais note, ce n'était visiblement pas l'alchimiste qui avait pris cette photo, peut être un des enfants prisonnier ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi obéissait il à l'alchimiste ? Peut être aussi était-ce un de ses acolytes ou une chimère. Je prévins mes camarades d'infortune de cette probabilité.

Je me replongeais alors dans l'analyse de ma photographie. Premièrement, la petite Elicia avait disparu aux alentour de 6h30de l'après midi lorsque la petite disparu. Dans le coin supérieur droit on apercevait une fenêtre d'où s'échappait des rayons du soleil. Cette photo avait été prise peu avant le couché de soleil, soit vers 7 heures. Par conséquent on pouvait dire qu'une demi heure ou moins était nécessaire pour effectuer le trajet domicile des Maes-base de notre cinglé. Cela réduisait considérablement le champ d'action, mais il restait toujours impossible de fouiller chaque centimètre carré de la zone et de frapper à toutes les portes en demandant aux habitants s'ils ne cachaient pas un alchimiste dégénéré dans leurs garages…

Riza vérifia avec la liste des anciennes bases de notre cher psychopathe, mais rien ne correspondait. Il faut dire que les évènements remontaient à dix ans…Elle entrepris donc une recherche sur les bases, entrepôts ou locales désaffectés et suffisamment tranquille, susceptible d'accueillir un preneur d'otage. Mais il faut dire que le lieutenant colonel habitait en périphérie de la ville et la zone résidentielle côtoyait la zone portuaire. Et qui dit port dit entrepôt et qui dit entrepôt dit paradis pour les fuyards, ou plutôt psychopathes preneurs d'otage et mégalomanes.

Alors que Riza et moi nous regardions les endroits capables d'accueillir une entreprise comme la sienne, Havoc déclara :

- La base doit se trouver dans la zone portuaire.

C'est bien, au moins ça se voit qu'il était concentré sur son poème, voila dix minutes que nous examinons cette possibilité et le voila qui atterrit.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Demandais je. Je souhaitais au moins lui donner l'impression que son travail n'avait pas été vain et de plus il confirmait ma théorie.

- Et bien, commença-t-il fier de sa théorie, regardez le vers

_Il ne vous reste que deux jours avant que son âme dérive_

Cette phrase est anormalement longue et jamais un maniaque comme lui n'aurait laissé cette imperfection. Il a passé sa vie à rechercher à créer une chimère parfaite, cela m'étonnerait qu'il laisse ce vers ainsi.

- Arrêtez vos suppositions voyons ! La réprimanda Riza. Il nous faut des faits.

- J'y viens justement. Tous les autres vers sont en alexandrins sauf ce vers là, ça ne colle pas. De plus son âme dérive c'est peut être une expression imager pour dire qu'il va exécuter la fillette, mais avouer que ce terme est étrange placé ici…

- Je m'approchais du mot et recomptais mentalement la métrique du vers. Il-ne-vous-res-te-que… C'est vrai ça ne colle pas ! Ame et dérive sont en trop pour faire un alexandrin. Dérive bien sur cela pouvait faire peser à un port pourtant âme aussi était de trop. Riza ou se trouvent les annuaires s'il te plais ? Elle m'indiquât et je m'emparais d'un exemplaire vieux de plusieurs années déjà.

« il y en a des plus rescent par ici me dit elle

- Je sais mais en utilisant celui-ci et en le comparant aux autres, je vais trouver le nom des entrepôts désaffectés.

Je commençais ma lecture sans avoir d'idée précise de ce que je cherchais. Riza se pencha à son tour et nous lûmes pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, ne stoppant notre lecture que pour boire une énième tasse de café. Nos nuits blanches entre ami ne m'avaient jamais paru insurmontables. Nous étions toujours toi et moi les dernières à nous coucher. Mais cette nuit là l'ambiance était tout autre. J'étais recroquevillée sur une chaise à lire sans fin des listes de noms et à avaler pour tenir debout des litres de café imbuvables. Rien que d'y repenser, les courbatures de mon dos se réveillent ! Et pourtant je ne pense pas avoir été d'une grande efficacité à partir du levé du jour, je relisais jusqu'à 5 fois la même ligne, sans pour autant parvenir à en comprendre le sens…

Riza, elle, était définitivement plus efficace que moi, en effet, vers 7 heures du matin, elle poussa une exclamation qui manqua de me faire tomber de ma chaise. Fière de sa trouvaille elle lu à voix haute :

« Sonia des rives ; Entreprise de navigation et transport maritimes, un savoir transmis de mère en fille !»

- Riza je suis ravi d'apprendre que la marine compte aussi ses féministe mais je doutes que cela nous avance beaucoup !

Riza me regarda avec un sourire condescendant et repris :

- Le groupe dont je te parle possède un entrepôt dans la zone recherché…

- comme 1602 autres. Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, elle continua :

- Il est aujourd'hui désaffecté. En effet il y a une dizaine d'année l'armée a découvert que cette association 'était qu'une couverture pour de la contrebande à grande échelle. Et l'equipe qui responsable du démantèlement du groupe de mafieux était à l'époque celle de notre alchimiste !

- Tu sais que ça tient debout ce que tu dis !

- Attend ce n'est pas fini ! Dans cet annuaire datant de l'époque ou le réseau n'avait pas été démasqué, une faute de frappe a été commise.

- Un faute ?

- Oui, et l'erreur n'a jamais été rectifié, l'enseigne à en croire ce document n'est pas « Sonia des rives », mais « Soname des rives » !

- Riza tu es merveilleuse !

C'est à cet instant que le colonel pénétra dans le bureau. Il ramenait une nouvelle cafetière prête à être engloutie par l'armée de somnambules que nous formions. Ravie, je lui lançais joyeusement que le lieutenant venait de résoudre l'énigme. Après un rapide coup d'oeil au lieutenant en question pour s'assurer de mes dires, il laissa exprimer sa joie.

- Lieutenant je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous embrasser !

A l'instant ou ces mots franchirent ses lèvres il les regretta ! Un silence s'installa. Je soupirais intérieurement…Je me demande réellement comment je vais réussir à les marier si ils continuent à agir comme des collégiens….

- Dites le si je gêne !

Ma petite remarque ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise, et ils rougirent tous les deux comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans leur mutisme, j'explosais de rire comme une furie, ameutant tout le reste du bureau. Après que je les ai rassuré sur ma relative santé mentale, je leur expliquais la situation. (Les résultats de nos recherches, pas les avancées amoureuses douteuses de notre supérieur favori)

J'admirais la compétence de l'équipe, malgré l'heure tardive ou plutôt matinale, tout le monde se pressa à l'élaboration du plan d'infiltration de l'entrepôt. Je fus mise à l'écart et dès cet instant car je ne maîtrise aucune de technique de combat. Enfin si j'ai un talent relatif pour mettre des baffes plus vite que mon ombre, mais je doute que ça eut impressionné un alchimiste en pleine folie dévastatrice… Mustang appela ensuite son ami, pour le tenir au courant de l'avancement du projet. Comme tu peux t'y attendre, il demanda immédiatement à être intégré à l'équipe chargée de débusquer notre alchimiste dans sa planque. Mustang hésita un moment et je le comprends ! Son implication risquait de lui faire prendre des risques inconsidérés ! Mais comment lui refuser de mettre en pièce le (excuse moi pour cette auto censure) qui avait kidnappé sa fille !

On m'offrit alors une nouvelle mission : Rassurer sa femme, Gracia, lors de son absence.

J'étais morte de trouille, pourtant devant la mère de famille effondrée, j'ai su garder contenance. C'était la seule chose à faire ! Je ne suis pas prétentieuse au point de dire que je la consolais mais mes paroles l'apaisèrent et j'espère que ma présence lui apporta quelque réconfort.

L'attaque de l'entrepôt était prévue ce jeudi à 9 heures du matin.

Elle passa la journée recroquevillée dans mes bras à attendre le téléphone qui refusait de sonner.

Je suis désolée de couper ici mon récit, mais il l'action qui se déroula à l'autre bout de la ville ne tiendrais jamais dans les trois ligne de papier à lettre qu'il me reste. Je m'empresse donc d'achever celle-ci pour entamer sans tarder la suite de l'intrusion chez notre alchimiste.

Bien à toi,

Ton héroïne personnelle.

* * *

Désolée pour ceux qui suivent régulièrement mon histoire mais un virus informatique m'a empecher de poster. Par contre il a eu l'avantage que j'ai à présent une foule d'idée pour la suite de mon histoire. J'éspere que ce chapitre ci vous plait! Il va y avoir un peu plus d'action à présent. Je voudrai remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Par contre, pour une fois que je je mettais mon héroine sur une enquete intrigante, les seuls reviews que j'ai eu me parlaient de envy jouant de l'harmonica! C'est plutôt comique..

Merci d'avoir lu mon blabla

à bientot


	11. lettre du 291007

Chère Emilie,

Je continue donc la tache que je me suis imposée, à savoir te narrer les événements qui se déroulent à Centrale. Tu as du remarquer que ces lettres sont de plus en plus espacées, il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps je t'écrivais une lettre par jour…

Mais jusqu'à présent les nouvelles que j'avais à t'annoncer ne se résumaient qu'à quelques délires personnels ou à l'avancée de mon projet de rapprochement entre Roy et Riza. Ce n'est pas exactement que se passa la journée du jeudi après midi…J'ai longtemps hésité à te l'annoncer. Te l'écrire revenais pour moi à accepter ce qui s'est produit, et tu comprendra en lisant ces mots combien cette histoire est inacceptable !

Pourtant tu as le droit de savoir après tout, nous sommes amis, sœur de cœur comme on nous appelait au lycée tu te souviens ? Tu le sais petite sœur je ne peux rien te cacher, j'espère que t'écrire diminuera ma peine. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais il y a peu de chance que tu lises ces mots et puis si tu apprends un jour le fin mot de l'histoire, tu comprendras que j'ai du mal à affronter cette épreuve seule… En espérant que tu me pardonnes ma faiblesse…

Lettre relatant les événements du jeudi 25 octobre 2007

A neuf heures l'équipe du colonel était sur place. L'équipe était composée du lieutenant colonel évidemment, le colonel lui-même et son inséparable lieutenant blond, ainsi que les frères Elric. Nous avions agi dans l'urgence, de plus tout nous laissait à penser que le kidnappeur avait agi seul ! Cinq personnes pour en maîtriser une, on peut penser que cette mission aurait été réglé en moins de deux secondes, à plus forte raison que celui-ci ne s'attendait certainement pas à nous voir débarquer si vite ! Mais l'équipe Mustang ne s'y trompait pas et restait sur ses gardes. Riza s'était procuré les plans du bâtiment et tout laissait à penser que les enfants étaient retenus au niveau inférieur.

A neuf heure précises, l'équipe pénétra dans l'entrepôt, tu t'en doutes ils ne sont pas entré par la porte principale. Edward transmuta une porte dans ce qui avait tout d'un petit bureau d'après ce que j'ai pu voir sur les plans. Il était vide ils avancèrent progressivement à travers les couloirs sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle, ni découvrir le moindre élément laissant supposé que le bâtiment n'était pas abandonné.

J'aurais préféré qu'il le soit…

Alors qu'ils approchaient du seul escalier pouvant les mener au sous sol. Un bruit se fit entendre. (le silence étant lui beaucoup plus dur à se faire entendre) Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'eux. Chacun se précipita dans la pièce avoisinante, d'après leur dire à tous ils firent ça très discrètement, personnellement j'en doute, mais que veux tu on ne s'en prend pas à la fierté de valeureux combattants comme eux ! Passons.

Ils virent alors apparaître une silhouette, tu t'en doutais l'entrepôt n'était pas hanté… La personne avançait à pas prudent, mais il était impossible de savoir si ce silence était celui de la proie ou de son chasseur… Quand il passa à leur niveau, ils s'aperçurent que l'individu était assez petit, c'était un enfant ! Quoi que Edward me confia qu'il était assez grand pour son age. L'équipe resta cependant sur ses gardes.

C'est alors que Alphonse le reconnu. Devant eux se tenait en cet instant le petit Maxime, premier des enfants disparu. L'armure au cœur d'or bondit de sa cachette pour aller à la rencontre du petit garçon. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. A l'approche de l'imposant intrus il se braqua et se mit en position de combat. Al stoppa net ainsi que les autres militaires qui étaient eux aussi sorti de leurs cachettes. Ils constatèrent alors l'impensable, le pauvre enfant était la victime des expériences de l'alchimiste fou ! Sa peau était, par endroit, entièrement recouverte d'écailles. Elles semblaient former comme une armure infranchissable sur le petit garçon et d'après la description du colonel, l'enfant lui apparu à cet instant comme un dragon prêt à bondir. Ses bras et une partie de son visage étaient recouverts de cette protection émeraude, mais là ou sa peau était intacte, on pouvait voir apparaître nombre d'ecchymoses et de coupures. Le colonel est d'avis qu'ils sont les marques de son mauvais traitement, mais à présent je pense qu'il se les ait lui-même affligé, peu habitué à ses écailles plus affûtées que des lames de rasoirs !

Pas un militaire n'osa bouger, de peur de déclencher la fureur de ce dragon issu de l'alchimie. Seule Riza vit la peur dans les yeux de cet enfant, car malgré ce qu'il avait subi, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant apeuré. La vision qu'elle me fit de lui est touchante. Elle s'avança alors prudemment de l'enfant et se mit à sa hauteur. Elle l'appela alors par son prénom. Il la dévisagea surpris comme s'il venait de se rappeler que ce prénom était bel et bien le sien. Le garçon recula d'un pas.

« Qui êtes vous ?

Le colonel ne laissa pas à Riza le temps de répondre.

- Nous sommes des militaires.

Cette révélation eut l'effet de paniquer un peu plus l'enfant. Hugues lança un regard à l'imbécile qui lui servait d'ami et ajouta.

- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal nous sommes venu t'aider toi et les autres enfants.

Le jeune Maxime les dévisagea et lança d'un ton de défi.

- D'où je viens les militaires ils passent à tabac ceux qui les paient pas. Mais j'en ai jamais vu un s'occuper de nous, si ce n'est pour nous insulter.

La jeune femme soupira et continua comme si rien ne l'avait interrompue. Ecoute moi Maxime. Je pense que tu as vécu des épreuves difficiles dans ta vie, bien plus que la majorité des adultes en tout cas. Mais je t'en supplie tu dois nous faire confiance. Il faut que tu nous conduise là ou sont retenu tes camarades si tu ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrive malheur.

- D'accord, je vais vous y conduire, mais…

- Dis moi Maxime, l'interrompit Edward, Comment ça se fait que tu ne soit pas retenu prisonnier comme les autres ?

- Je me suis échappé ! Lança vaillamment l'accusé. Je me suis enfui et je comptais revenir pour les aider après !

Devant tant de spontanéité et de véhémence, personne n'ajouta rien, et l'étrange troupe se mit en route dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce mal éclairée, le garçon-dragon se stoppa net. Riza s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Tu t'es perdu ? Allons c'est normal, ce sous sol est un vrai labyrinthe !

Mais le garçon repoussa violement le lieutenant en affirmant qu'ils étaient arrivés au bon endroit. Le colonel (jaloux de l'attention que sa collegue accordait à l'enfant?)s'emporta en voyant son lieutenant propulsé quelques mètres plus loin aussi aisément, mais celle-ci préféra calmer le jeu en déclarant que le pauvre ne maîtrisait pas sa force. Le colonel rageait !

- Mais il n'y a rien ici !

- Vous ne regardez pas au bon endroit lieutenant lança une voix dans un recoin sombre de la pièce.

- L'alchimiste sanglant s'exclama Mustang en se retournant vers le kidnappeur dont il ne voyait toujours pas le visage.

- En personne lieutenant ! Ou plutôt colonel, vous avez pris du grade entre temps. Alors dites moi, toujours à écraser les autres pour réussir ?

L'alchimiste sanglant s'avança. Ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de l'homme qu'il avait été. La créature qui se dressait devant eux n'avait plus rien d'humain ! Visiblement il avait été le cobaye de ses propres expériences. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais le peu que l'on m'en a raconté a suffi à me glacer d'effroi. Sa carrure était gigantesque, on aurait dit un amas de muscle recouvert par de lambeaux de différentes peaux. Des lambeaux oui, comme des pièces miteuses d'un costume rafistolées les unes aux autres. Ici des plumes, là des écailles, de la fourrure. L'ensemble était écœurant et terrifiant. Mais il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser l'équipe déterminée du colonel, ils avaient vu pire et ils verraient encore pire. C'est alors que dans les bras de la créature ( créature, je dis bien, car lui donner le titre d'humain serait indécent) ils aperçurent des petites boucles blondes, la petite Elicia ! Quand elle vit son père, elle mordit avec entrain le morceau de fourrure (accessoirement un bras) qui l'empêchait de parler.

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

- Saleté de gamine. L'alchimiste punit sa morsure par une baffe magistrale.

- Toi l'ordure tu oses toucher à ma fille et tu es un homme mort !

- Bonjour Hugues, moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir

- Plaisir non partagé. Maintenant ôte tes sales pattes de ma fille !

- Je doute que tu sois en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Surtout si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à ta fille chérie. Je ne maîtrise pas très bien mes nouveaux pouvoirs, un accident serait si vite arrivé… Pauvre petite chose si fragile

- Monstre grinça le colonel entre ses dents.

- Oh non, je ne crois pas. C'est plutôt vous les monstres ! Je n'ai fait que réparer les injustices que vous commettez !

- Nous ? De quoi sommes nous accusés ?

- Regardez vous, vous êtes complètement aveugles ! Pauvre toutou de l'armé ! Quand je pense que vous êtes sensé défendre les civils. Je vais vous dire moi ce que je vois ! Drogue trafic chantage prostitution pot de vin ! Vous n'êtes que des pourritures. C'est la loi du plus fort !

- Mais bien sur et s'en prendre à des enfants c'est plus honorable hein ?

- Allons allons lieutenant, un peu de retenu. Qui vous a dit que je m'en prenais à des enfants ? J'ai sélectionné les cobayes de mes expériences, il est vrai, mais on n'accorde pas ce genre de pouvoir à n'importe qui, mais tous ces enfants étaient volontaires.

- Pardon ?? S'exclamèrent en même temps les militaires.

- Cela vous étonne hein ? Mais croyez vous réellement que ça leur plaise de jouer les martyres ? C'est vrai mes expériences ont eu quelque ratés, mais moi je leur proposaits l'immortalité et enfin la chance de se venger de ce monde des adultes qu'ils méprisaient tant ! Allons dis leur Max.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le garçon aux yeux crocodile qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Vous voyez ! Je ne fais rien de mal que de donner la possibilité à ces enfants de rétablir l'équilibre !

- Mais bien sur, tu vas me dire que tous ces enfants ont décidé d'eux même qu'il fallait renverser l'armée ?

- Non, bien sur, je les ai aidé à voir un peu plus grand, mais je n'ai pas eu à cherché longtemps pour découvrir cette rancœur face au monde ingrat des adultes ! Quant à me placer à la tête de ce nouveau régime, disons que c'est du donnant donnant…

- Et Elicia dans l'affaire c'est quoi hein ? Elle n'a rien demandé !

- Et bien disons que c'est… Un mal nécessaire. Bien ! Assez tergiversé ! Jetez vos armes à terre sinon.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'Elicia qui continuait à se débattre.

-C'est bon, c'est bon !

Prudemment ils déposèrent à leurs pieds couteaux, pistolets et gants ignifugés. La palme de l'armement revenait tout de même à Riza qui déposa devant les yeux ébahi des autres 3 couteaux 2 poignards 2 magnums une paire de menottes ainsi que quelques explosifs. Une chance que l'attaque avait été prévue dans l'urgence… Max ramassa docilement les armes. Et conduisit les prisonniers à leurs nouvelles demeures. Les militaires se retrouvèrent pieds et poings liés par un gamin d'à peine 8 ans.

Pendant ce temps là, à quelques kilomètres je serais Gracia dans mes bras en lui promettant que bientôt son mari et sa fille adorée seraient bientôt auprès d'elle.

Ce n'était pas mon premier mensonge dans ce monde, loin de là ! Mais c'est celui qui me fit le plus de mal…

A très bientôt,

Une menteuse repentie.


	12. lettre du 11107

Chère Emilie,

Une semaine que tout cela est arrivé, pourtant j'ai l'impression que tout s'est déroulé hier…

Suite de la lettre racontant les évènements du 25 octobre 2007

Comme tu t'en doutes, suite au contre temps que je t'ai narré dans ma précédente lettre, aussi nommé alchimiste sanglant, la mission s'éternisait. Le colonel m'avait laissé entendre que la mission ne durerait pas plus de quelques heures. Je regardais les secondes défiler sur le cadran de ma montre, comme on regarde passer les heures. Mon esprit m'a peut être jouer des tours, mais je suis persuadée d'avoir vu l'aiguille des secondes reculer !

Quoi qu'il en soit, vers onze heures je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Et Gracia finit par s'apercevoir de mon trouble. Après tout, j'étais aussi bouleversé qu'elle, et des recherches supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop, de plus j'étais la seule de tous centrale, enfin encore présente, à connaître l'alchimiste sanglant… Je fus prise d'un affreux doute et rester là sans rien faire m'horripilait. Je m'excusais auprès de Gracia et lui demandais si je pouvais la laisser seule.

Demande qu'elle refusât.

Elle me supplia, autant qu'elle m'ordonna, de l'emmener avec moi. Je ne su lui refuser cette requête. Elle m'accompagna donc à Centrale, et je n'eus pas trop de difficulté à la faire pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Je me dirigeais alors vers le service des renseignements… J'y rencontrais le sergent Guernand, militaire dont j'avais fait la connaissance quelques jours auparavant. Sans plus attendre je lui demandais de me procurer la liste des orphelins portés disparu depuis 3 mois. Il fut surpris par ma demande, mais grâce à force de persuasions, il finit par accepter. Par persuasion comprend les regards assassins que lui lançait Gracia.

Hum… Il finit par accepter. Et une demi heure plus tard, nous découvrions que non plus cinq, mais vingt-six enfants avaient disparu ces derniers mois. Je me maudissais. Pourquoi n'y avions nous pas pensé avant ? Si la personne qui occupait la cellule n'était pas l'alchimiste sanglant, cela veut dire que celui-ci était dans la nature pendant que son double croupissait en prison à sa place ! Je suppose qu'en apprenant sa « mort » il avait ralenti ses activités, mais pas suffisamment pour échapper à l'attention de nos militaires. Pourtant le résultat était là de quelques enfants, nous voila avec une trentaine de disparition ! Je commençais à me demander si l'alchimiste avait réellement agi seul. Nous devions au moins compter quelques complices, ou homme de mains. (À ce moment là il était pour moi impensable que les enfants soient eux-mêmes responsables de la disparition de leurs compagnons) Cette nouvelle donnée chamboulait tous nos plans, et il était fortement probable que la petite équipe que nous avions envoyée sur place ne suffise plus.

La suite s'imposa tout naturellement à mon esprit : il nous fallait des renforts. Seule et du haut de mon mètre soixante sept, je doutais que ma présence puisse influencer les choses, pas plus que celle de Gracia, d'ailleurs. Mais j'étais relativement nouvelle à Centrale, et mon manga préféré ne s'étendait pas plus que cela sur les différents militaires de la base.

Il me fallait donc demander ce renfort à mes supérieurs. Or c'étaient justement MES supérieures qui avaient besoin de renfort. Restait le généralissime. Inconvénients :

1 c'est un homonculus. Encore que il a tenu sa langue concernant mon cas… Pour l'instant.

2 Je doute que le chantage marche deux fois sur lui, j'ai même peur de devoir faire face à la situation inverse : mon secret contre leurs vies.

3 Je pense que le sort qu'il réserverait aux enfants soit plus appréciable que celui réservé par notre alchimiste.

C'est alors que la vérité s'imposa à moi d'elle-même. Si les militaires réglaient cette histoire, j'ai peur que les enfants rescapés finissent comme les chimères du laboratoire n5.

Une idée enchaînant l'autre, un nom s'imposa à mon esprit : Greed !

Après tout ces enfants étaient tous orphelins, et ils n'étaient déjà pas heureux dans leur orphelinat, alors une fois transmutés avec je ne sait quel animal, je doute que leur destin soit plus appréciable… Quant à Greed, il avait pris sous son aile les chimères du laboratoire… Pourquoi pas des enfants ? Après tout, qui a dit que les homonculus ne pouvaient pas avoir l'instinct maternel ? Et puis une chimère ce n'est pas forcément sans cœur…

J'ai alors procédé dans l'ordre.

La première étape n'étais pas des plus simple, je devais m'éloigner de Gracia. Ce que j'allais faire était dangereux, je le savais. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, en plus d'être dangereux, c'était illégal. Mais bon, il était dans les règles universelles que les élèves ne se volatilisent pas de leurs classe de SVT, mais Mère Nature n'a pas eu le bon goût de respecter ses propres lois, pourquoi devrais je respecter le règlement débile d'un sinistre inconnu ? Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour appliquer mon raisonnement débile à Gracia. Je me séparais d'elle, à contre cœur en lui promettant de lui ramener sa fille.

La deuxième étape consistait à trouver Greed. Rien de plus simple pour toute lectrice de FMA qui se respecte. Je pris donc la direction du Devil's nest. J'arrivais devant un établissement à la devanture douteuse. J'inspirais profondément, le bâtiment n'était pas des plus accueillant. Pour me donner du courage je repensais à Gracia et à la petite Nadine qui attendait en tremblant ceux qu'elles aimaient.

Je pénétrais dans le bar, non sans appréhension. Le bar, bien qu'ouvert 24h/24, n'était pas à cette période de la journée des plus fréquenté, pour ne pas dire désert.

Je balayais la salle du regard. Je comptais deux ivrognes endormis sur une table au milieu de cadavres de bouteilles. Quand je me demandais comment attirer l'attention sur moi sans déclencher une émeute, Dolchatte débarqua. L'instinct canin me direz vous ? Bof, cela faisait un quart d'heure que j'étais entrée. Il me dévisagea un moment… Lorsqu'il me demanda ce que je voulais, je lui répondais par un Eeuuuhhh des plus éloquent. Martel arriva alors en renfort. Ce qui eut pour bénéfice de me faire sorti de mes pensées. Je demandais à voir Greed. C'est Martel qui me conduit jusqu'à lui des plus étonnée.

L'homonculus me détailla des pieds à la tête. (C'est une habitude dis moi !) Je vérifiais que je n'étais pas en mini jupe et replongeais mon regard dans celui de mon interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui mit pas mal de temps à me demander la raison de ma présence, tellement il était surpris.

-Vous êtes de l'armée ? Me demanda-t-il. Curieuse façon de se présenter, mais je ne relevais pas.

- Non, euh, si mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Homonculus ?

- Non plus désolée.

- Euh… Chimère ?

- J'ai vraiment une tête de chimère ?

- Non, mais personne de sensée ne s'introduis pas dans mon bar. A plus forte raison à une heure de l'après midi. Alors, que voulez vous ?

- C'est étrange d'entendre ça dans la bouche de l'avidité. Celui-ci m'accorda un sourire… Inqualifiable. Je repris, à peine perturbée…

- Je viens vous demander de l'aide…

- On ne demande rien à l'avidité voyons…

- Sauf si elle y trouve le moyen de s'y enrichir. Appelons cela un marcher, cela vous convient ?

- Disons que vous m'intriguez… Au lieu de vous mettre à la porte immédiatement, je vais attendre un moment.

- Trop généreux.

- Que me proposez vous ?

- Alors, que diriez vous de faire un pied de nez à l'armée ET aux homonculus, tout en vous enrichissant de quelques nouveaux compagnons de route ?

- Et bien si l'on me le proposerait, je demanderais à en savoir un peu plus sur cette intéressante proposition…

J'exposais alors mon plan à l'homonculus.

Pendant ce temps dans l'entrepôt de l'alchimiste sanglant, mes compagnons étaient prisonniers. Tu t'en doutes, ils ne savaient rien de mes petits arrangements avec l'homonculus. Ils n'étaient pas dans une position des plus confortables. Ils étaient attachés et gardés par pas moins de sept chimères hautes comme trois pommes dont Max. Pourtant malgré la situation des plus délicates, Alphonse parvint à établir le dialogue avec eux. Fin diplomate, il proposa d'abord à Maxime de lui parler de son amie Nadine restée à l'orphelinat. Visiblement cette jeune fille l'avait plus marqué que nous ne l'aurions tous cru. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. En réalité, c'est à cause des violences répétées des plus grands sur sa petite sœur qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat pour rejoindre le mouvement de rébellion de l'alchimiste sanglant. Il ne lui avait rien dit de tout ça, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Mais il avait le sentiment de défendre une juste cause, il voulait protéger ceux qui comme Nadine étaient maltraités. Petit à petit ils découvrirent que chacun de ces enfants soldats avait une histoire similaire. Une enfance malheureuse et rejeté par les adultes. Pendant qu'un enfant lion du nom de Julien racontait l'alcoolisme de son père, le lieutenant colonel se mit à pleurer. Après tout quoi de plus normal pour un père auquel on a enlevé sa fille chérie ? Quand les enfants l'interrogèrent afin de savoir s'il avait mal il répondit qu'il avait peur pour sa fille.

- Votre fille ? Répéta interloqué le plus petit d'entre eux.

- Oui, la petite Elicia. Elle a été enlevée hier et nous somme venu la récupéré.

- Mais comment ? IL nous a assuré que tous les militaires n'avaient que faire des enfants. IL a affirmé que l'armée voulait récupérer ses recherches…

- C'est faux, nous sommes venu pour proteger les enfants disparus, nous pensions que vous aviez été enlevé. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je souhaite juste retrouver ma fille.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Max.

- Parce que c'est ma fille et que je l'aime.

Cette déclaration eut un effet impressionnant sur l'assemblée d'enfant. Une petite fille ailée accorda un regard à ses camarades puis s'avança pour détacher les liens du soldat. Quand une main l'arrêta.

- Il ment. Affirma Maxime.

- Non Maxime, je te jure que c'est la vérité. Je tiens à elle autant que je tiens à ma propre vie, et autant que tu tiens à celle de Nadine.

- Prouvez le.

- Approche toi demanda Hugues. C'est bien. Prend ma veste, regarde dans ses poches. Non pas celle-ci, la poche intérieure gauche, celle que je garde contre mon cœur. Voila maintenant prend le portefeuille. Ce sont…

Des photos de ma petite Elicia !! Elle n'est pas belle ? Regarde, sur celle-ci, elle na que deux ans et elle fait du vélo sur celui que tonton mustang lui a acheté, sur celle-ci on la voit dans son bain. Elle n'est pas mignonne avec son petit canard ? Et celle-ci…

Bien je vais t'abréger la description des 562 photos qui composaient le porte feuille du merveilleux papa. Après tout qui eut cru que ces photos lui sauveraient un jour la vie ? Sûrement pas moi !

Les enfants, qu'ils soient à plume à griffes ou à écailles, furent totalement convaincus. Ils détachèrent alors les militaires, leur rendirent leurs armes. La résistance s'organise alors autour de Julien qui semblait s'imposer comme le chef des enfants rebelles. Même Max, au caractère au combien indomptable, semblait de plier à ses ordres.

- Combien êtes vous demanda subitement Alphonse.

- Pardon ? S'étonna le jeune fauve

- Combien y a-t-il d'enfant/chimère ici ? Et combien d'entre eux souhaiteraient quitter l'alchimiste sanglant ?

- Et bien en tout, nous sommes 13 survivants aux expériences. IL répète que nous avons été choisi, choisi pour faire justice. Nos compagnons qui sont mort sont des faibles, ils ne méritaient pas le destin de héros qui nous attend.

- Tu y crois toi ?

- Non, mon frère jumeau est mort pendant une de ces expériences… Même si nous étions tous volontaire au départ, le doute a commencé à s'installer. Et particulièrement depuis qu'il les a fait venir… Maintenant on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Le moins que l'on puisse faire c'est vous aider.

- Comment ça les ?

- Depuis quelque temps, IL s'est bien rendu compte que la plupart d'entre nous étaient devenu réticents. Alors IL s'est entouré d'autre individu. IL nous a dit que c'était comme nous des exclu de la société. En réalité ce ne sont que des malfrats, de vraies brutes, ils n'ont que faire de nos idéaux. Ils ne recherchent que la violence et un moyen de se venger de l'armée.

- Combien sont ils ?

- Ils sont sept en tout.

- Bien résumons, nous avons 13 enfants chimères à évacuer, en plus de la petite Elicia. Ainsi que sept ordures et un alchimistes, le tout armés jusqu'aux dents, avec NOS armes qui plus est !

- Depuis quand avons-nous besoin d'arme colonel ? demanda malicieusement Edward.

- Edward, je n'ai plus mes gants donc plus moyen d'utiliser l'alchimie. De plus ce ne sont pas des gangsters ordinaires, ils sont aussi doués voir plus que nous en alchimie. Non, ne m'arrête pas full metal. Il faut aussi rajouter qu'ils sont plus nombreux et enfin, si la situation tourne mal, ce sont les enfants qui risquent d'en partir. Et ça c'est or de question.

- Dans ce cas il faut aller chercher de l'aide…

- Et laisser les enfants seuls avec ces monstres ? Impensable !

- Donc on attend gentiment ici s'en rien faire ? S'emporta le plus jeune des alchimistes.

- Non. On a l'avantage de l'effet de surprise, il nous faut simplement un plan. Mais avec de la chance, le lieutenant Dubois va se rappeler de notre existence et envoyer des renforts !

Je dois avouer que je suis assez fier de l'espoir qu'ils me portaient. Mais bon, je dois avouer qu'ils furent assez surpris du résultat. Il fut décidé que Julien partirait prévenir les autres. Pendants ce temps, un petit groupe mené par Max parti en repérage pour découvrir où la petite Maes était retenu prisonnière. Alors que les militaires attendaient le retour des enfants, ils entendirent une suite d'explosions à l'étage inférieur. Le colonel jura. Sans plus de manière militaires et enfant se précipitèrent vers la source de l'explosion.

Le spectacle que l'on pouvait voir était des plus étonnant. A terre gisaient plusieurs hommes. Leurs carrures étaient impressionnantes, les voir ainsi étalés était déstabilisant. Qu'est ce qui avait pu mettre KO en si peu de temps des combattants aguerris ? En vérité ils n'étaient qu'assommés, mais l'exploit n'en était que plus grand.

Il pénétrèrent finalement dans la salle d'où semblait provenir toute l'agitation. On pouvait voir Greed accompagné de cinq de ses chimères et à leur pied, on pouvait voir les derniers acolytes de l'alchimiste sanglant. Que Greed et ses chimères aiment la bagarre, encore ça ils auraient pu le comprendre… Mais l'homonculus ne se préoccupait en aucun cas de son ancien adversaire. Il était entouré d'une dizaine d'enfants aux yeux ébahie ! Mais ce qui choqua le plus les militaires, c'est qu'il tenait dans les bras une fillette d'une dizaine d'année.

- Oh voila de la compagnie. Il est temps pour nous de décoller. Aller on s'arrache ! Et vous (il s'adressait aux enfants) qui m'aime me suive ! Il y a de la place pour tout le monde et je promets une glace pour les premiers arrivés !

- Qu'est ce que vous… Commença le colonel.

- Du calme, du calme petit soldat ! Je ne viens pas pour vous aujourd'hui. C'est pas pour vous que j'ai fait ça de toute façon, c'est pour eux !

- Tiens de puis quand les homonculus ça a un cœur ? S'indigna Ed

- Du calme le nabot ! Franchement je sais pas ce qui me retiens de te…

- DE QUI DIS TU QU'IL… Mmmffhh (Hugues venait d'avoir le bon sens de bâillonner l'alchimiste.)

-Non oublie ! Ces enfants ont besoin d'une maison, pas d'être disséquées par tous les scientifiques de l'armée ! Donc si vous voulez bien, moi je me casse.

Et il disparu, accompagné de tous les enfants présents dans la salle. Qui eut cru que l'Avidité avait l'instinct paternel ? Mais bon, comme il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, du jour au lendemain il se retrouvait père, non pas d'un, mais d'une douzaine d'enfants ! Tu penses sûrement que les lui confier était de la folie ? Peut être, mais ces enfants avaient besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, et malgré son allure de gros dur, je suis sais que Greed les aimera tous comme ils le méritent. Ensemble, ils découvriront les joies de la famille. Enfin, bien sur, tout n'est pas gagné… Il y aura des ratés, les chimères devront apprendre à ne plus jouer au streep poker au milieu des cuisines, les ivrognes devront se trouver un autre point de rendez vous, Dolchatte apprendra à cuisiner autre chose que son infâme soupe, peut être même que l'avidité apprendra la patience, Martel hurlera au milieu de toutes les explosions et les rires d'enfants, même si au fond elle les aime bien ces gosses.

Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais ils seront heureux…

Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos militaires, qui eux n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire. Tu peux te poser la question.

Où était toujours la petite Elicia ?

Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre, ce qui répond sûrement à ta question. Greed avait comme je l'espérais rempli sa part du marché, mais il avait oublié un détail. Un détail d'environ deux mètres et de près de 200 kilos. Oui, parmi tous les cadavres retrouvés, celui de l'alchimiste manquait à l'appel.

Le colonel et ses associés se précipitèrent, pour trouver finalement l'alchimiste en proie dans un combat d'une fureur rare. Le monstre d'alchimie, sentant sa fin venir, s'était précipité vers la cellule d'Elicia. Il y avait trouvé deux de ses anciens enfants soldats prêts à la délivrer. Il était alors entré dans une fureur noire. Il griffait mordait déchiquetait tout ce qui était à sa porté pendant que Max et Julien défendaient vaillamment la petite fille. Le garçon lezard s'était accroché au cou de son ancien maître et tentait de le maîtriser. Mais ses coups répétés ne semblaient pas importuné le monstre plus que ne l'aurait fait un moustique. Au contraire, les attaques répétées des deux héros ne faisaient qu'amplifier sa rage. L'immense créature se secoua et Max, qui se trouvait accroché à sa crinière, fut propulsé contre un mur dans un craquement sourd. Son compagnon d'infortune poussa un gémissement avant de le rejoindre contre le mur.

Edward, le premier à être arrivé sur place, frappa dans ses mains et les déposa sur le sol. Des colonnes de pierres s'élevèrent du sol pour former une prison autour du monstre. L'alchimiste sanglant, hurla et se débâtit, sans grand résultat.

Elicia se précipitât alors auprès de ses deux sauveurs en hurlant, de près par les militaires. La pauvre enfant fondit en larme sur les deux petits corps inertes. Son père l'enserra dans ses bras, en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Le lieutenant s'approcha à son tour des deux enfants. Julien avait été tué sur le coup. Mais le corps de Max frémit sous le contact des doigts glacés de la jeune militaire. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, en murmurant dans un dernier souffle.

- Ne dites rien à Nadine.

Le lieutenant versa une larme et serra le pauvre héros dans ses bras alors que la vie quittait son corps. Tous restèrent là un moment, sans bouger, sans rien dire, uniquement perturbés par les sanglots sourds de la petite fille et de Riza Puis le colonel se leva doucement, posa une main sur l'épaule de sa subordonnée.

- Tout est fini maintenant.

Et se fut tout.

PS : Mardi a eu lieu l'enterrement de Julien et celui de Max. Le garçon lion a été enterré, selon son souhait à côté de son frère jumeau, quant à Maxime, son corps repose sous une pierre tombale voisine. Toute l'équipe était présente ainsi que quelques personnes de leurs orphelinats respectifs. J'y ai vu la petite Nadine, d'autres enfants de l'orphelinat dont j'ai oublié le nom, ainsi que la boulangère et le boucher. Personne mis à part nous ne connaît la vérité sur leurs morts. Pas même l'armée. Aux yeux de tous ils sont morts en héros. C'est le principal, mais ce n'a pas empêché la pauvre Nadine de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

PS 2 : Tu seras ravie d'apprendre que la boulangère a adopté (en partie grâce à mon aide) Nadine. Je leur souhaite à elles deux le bonheur qu'elle méritent.

Affectueusement,

Ton amie qui pense à toi,


	13. lettre du 51107

Lettre du lundi 5 novembre 2007

Chère Emilie,

L'affaire alchimiste sanglant est enfin close, enfin depuis une semaine, mais j'ai terminé de te la raconter… Comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas arrêté de vivre depuis jeudi… J'ai même eu une vie des plus actives ! Mais je pense que tu n'aurais pas apprécié que je coupe mon récit à l'enlèvement d'Elicia…

Mes lettres vont donc reprendre leur cours habituelle, c'est-à-dire…. Comment ça ennuyeux ? Je ne te permets pas ! De toute façon aux dernières nouvelles, personne ne t'oblige à me lire ! Libre à toi de partir faire tes devoirs si c'est ce que tu souhaites !

…

…

Mais c'est qu'elle le fait en plus !

…

…

Non s'il te plaît

…

…

Je m'excuse, reviens ! Pardon je suis un peu énervée ces derniers temps… Pour arriver à me disputer avec une feuille de papier, je pense que tu t'en serais douté !

Je vais donc, comme je le disais avant mon auto interruption, continuer de te raconter, mes délires et mes tracas dans notre univers préféré. Bref, ma vie quoi !

Tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je continue d'apprendre l'alchimie ! Mes performances sont jusque là minimes, et surtout théoriques, mais je progresse à mon rythme. Pour l'instant j'étudie les transmutations de Grinstlle, et le ne me débrouille pas trop mal…

Mais j'y pense tu ne connais pas l'alchimie… Ce qui est bien dommage, je n'ai découvert l'alchimie que en plongeant dans ce monde. En même temps, je doute qu'un manga sur la théorie d'une science qui n'existe pas sur Terre ait intéressé grand monde…

Les études de Grinstlle sont considérées comme les premières en la matière, elles sont aussi et par conséquent les plus simples à réaliser. Elles prennent appuie sur les cinq éléments… Mais non, pas le film avec Bruce Willis… Bon je pense que je vais devoir reprendre depuis le début. L'univers (le tien comme celui dans lequel je vis) n'est constitué que de cinq composantes : les cinq préceptes : l'eau la terre le feu le bois et le métal.

Ces cinq préceptes enferment toutes les lois de la nature, et sont tous étroitement liés les uns aux autres.

C'est là que Grinstlle arrive. Ce charmant bonhomme, était d'après la légende un nain, mais au lieu de s'en tirer avec un complexe d'infériorité, il décida, comme tout mégalomane qui se respecte de se venger sur le monde entier. Comme quoi, la taille n'a rien avoir avec l'ambition. Grinstlle inspirait la terreur de ses paires scientifique, si bien que mon diablotin de petit frère aurait pu passer pour un ange à ses cotés. Mais puisque le temps et les dimensions les séparent, cela n'arrivera, dieu merci, jamais !

Revenons à notre psychopathe en puissance. En maîtrisant les éléments Grinstlle voulait maîtriser le monde. Il les a tous réuni sur un cercle et les a liés entre eux formant la fameuse étoile à cinq branche. Il ne le savait pas, mais il venait d'inventer l'alchimie.

Les transmutations de Grinstlle partent de ce fameux cercle réparti en cinq parties égales. Grâce à des liens, plus ou moins complexe, on arrive à recréer le pouvoir de la nature : l'alchimie. Bien sur ce principe ne s'applique que pour des œuvres minimes. Mais sa maîtrise est à la base de toute alchimies plus complexe.

J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que samedi dernier j'ai réussi ma première transmutation. Du premier coup en plus ! Il est vrai que je n'avais pas visé bien haut, mais j'ai depuis pris de l'assurance. J'arrive à présent à reconstituer de petits objets. L'alchimie mécanique est la première qu'il faut savoir réaliser d'après le manuel : comment devenir un alchimiste d'état en dix leçon et sans trop se fatiguer par Roy Mustang. Livre fort instructif d'ailleurs, si l'on oublie les chapitres consacrés à l'uniforme féminin… Enfin, passons. Toujours est il que grâce à tous ces livres je progresse !

Mais l'enseignement en autodidacte a aussi ses limites.

Surtout en ce qui concerne la pratique. Je dois avouer que mes derniers essais sont plutôt désastreux dès que la transmutation demande un minimum d'effort. Si l'objet atteint une certaine taille, (environ la taille d'un poing, ce qui est assez ridicule…) j'ai beau me concentrer dessiner et redessiner mille fois mon cercle, il n'y a pas moyen, je bloque !

J'ai l'impression qu'il me nargue ce cercle ! ça m'énerve profondément ! Je suis du genre battante et je ne supporte pas qu'une chose me résiste, mais là j'ai beau me montrer patiente ou m'acharnée pendant des heures, le cercle reste intraitable ! Il refuse de me transmuter quoi que ce soit ! De nos jours les cercles c'est plus ce que s'était !

Ce serait tellement plus facile si comme Ed je n'avais qu'à joyeusement frapper dans mes mains pour transmuter monts et merveilles. Il faudrait que je le soudoie pour qu'il m'apprenne…

Mais Ed n'a pu utiliser ce don qu'après avoir maîtrisé parfaitement l'alchimie si mes souvenirs sont exacts…

Pas juste…

Hum revenons à nos cercles de transmutation… Sur lesquels je bloque lamentablement. Pour palier à cette petite….difficulté, j'ai décidé il y a quelques jours de demander de l'aide à un expert en la matière.

Le nombre d'alchimiste de ma connaissance peut aisément se compter sur une main. Tout d'abord rayons ensemble les inaccessibles : Hohenheim et Izumi ne seront pas mes professeurs.

Par instinct de survie oublions aussi Wrath et Kimblee.

Quant à notre bien connu alchimiste de flamme, c'est impensable… Je me vois mal le contraindre à travailler. Encore que j'aurais été une grande blonde professionnelle en armement peut être, mais n'est pas Riza qui veut !

Il nous reste évidemment deux alchimistes bien connu : les frères Elric ! Lundi en arrivant à Centrale j'étais décidée à demander de l'aide au premier d'entre eux que j'aurais le plaisir de croiser. En allant me chercher un café je tombais sur Alphonse. Expression à prendre dans le sens premier du terme, car je m'étalais joyeusement sur le parquet ciré de centrale pendant qu'il pleuvait de la caféine. En quelques instants je traçais de mémoire le cercle approprié et ma tasse préférée était de nouveau comme neuve ! Alphonse me regarda admiratif et me complimenta sur ma maîtrise. En réalité, j'avais passé une partie de la nuit à casser et réparer ma « tasse préférée » et j'avais agi quasiment sans réfléchir. Toujours est il que les compliments font toujours plaisir et je remerciait Alphonse de ses encouragements.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais alchimiste

- C'est normal ! Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaine je ne l'étais pas !

Alphonse siffla d'admiration. Eh bien, tu en as du mérite pour assimiler aussi peu de chose en aussi peu de temps ! e ne connais qu'une seule personne à avoir réussi un tel exploit ! C'est mon frère.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Al, mais j'ai encore pas mal de difficulté, surtout au niveau de la pratique ! J'ai bien voulu m'inscrire à des cours, mais étrangement, les alchimistes ne courent pas les rues… Dis moi… Est-ce que tu pourrais… Commençais je peu sur de moi

- Demander à nii-san de t'aider ? Bien sur ! Je suis sur que ça lui fera très plaisir.

Et sur ce il partit. Je demeurais interloquée… En réalité, c'est à lui que je m'apprêtais à demander conseil. Décidément, ce pauvre Al manquait cruellement de confiance en lui !

C'est ainsi que mercredi soir je me retrouvais à la bibliothèque avec Edward. Je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire, c'est un excellent professeur. Et il a la patience de supporter mes erreurs, et le courage de supporter mon déballage incessant d'absurdité. Comme son frère il s'est avoué étonner que j'apprisse si vite. Mais je ne sais pas s'il m'a dit ça sincèrement ou pour m'encourager dans mes efforts. Mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas énormément d'élément de comparaison… Dans le manga on parle vaguement de leur début, mais on ne sait s'ils se comptent en mois en années ou en semaines… Et encore, les frères Elric sont considérés comme des prodiges par le monde des alchimistes ! Mes tentatives, vaines, pour la plupart me semblent assez misérables par rapport à leur talent. Mais on obtient rien sans effort.

Ed et moi avons d'abord essayer de faire coïncider nos emplois du temps, ce qui n'était pas chose aisé, entre mission et pierre philosophale, il a réussit à me faire une place dans son emploi de temps de ministre. Nous nous verrons donc : le mercredi soir et le vendredi soir.

D'habitude à cette heure là je prenais mes cours de dessin, mais à nouvel univers, nouvelle activité, n'est ce pas ?

Ce premier cours n'a rien eu de bien passionnant, il s'est contenté de mesurer l'étendue de mes connaissances théoriques et de me reprendre lorsque je me trompais. Ce qui à ma grande surprise n'arriva pas si souvent que ça… Je lui montrais ensuite mes compétences pratiques, ou plutôt mon absence de compétence dans ce domaine…

Il décréta que pour l'instant mes compétences théoriques étaient plus que satisfaisantes et que par conséquent et dans un premier temps nous travaillerons ma pratique. Le pauvre, il ne savait pas à quoi il s'engageait.

Nous avons quitté la bibliothèque assez vite ce premier soir. Notre rencontre n'était en réalité qu'une mise au point. Nous fixions notre prochain rendez vous à vendredi soir, afin de lui laisser le temps de préparer des exercices à la mesure de mes lacunes.

En rentrant, nous passions devant le bureau et nous constations que le colonel et son lieutenant préféré se trouvaient encore à l'intérieure.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je décidais de continuer ma mission RERSAUCQJSL Riza-et-Roy-sont-aveugles-une-chance-que-je-suis-là. Après avoir ouvert les yeux au colonel et accessoirement avoir maquillé ceux de Riza, je passais à l'étape 2. Créer des opportunités. Sous le regard mi amusé mi étonné de Ed je subtilisais la clé et j'enfermais nos chers supérieurs dans le bureau. Il était temps que ces deux là s'avouent leur sentiments, je n'était là que pour… Forcer le destin dirons nous ! Ed m'adressa un clin d'œil et nous continuions notre chemin comme si de rien était.

Nous avions à peine quitté le couloir que nous entendîmes quelqu'un en train de tenter d'ouvrir la porte. Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement et d'un commun accord nous décidions de rester un moment afin d'être sur que le piège se referme sur nos futurs tourtereaux. Après quelques instants la personne semblait s'être lassé d'essayer de défoncer la porte.

Alors que nous allions partir, nous entendîmes … DES COUPS DE FEU ! Riza venait détruire le verrou en criblant la porte de balles. La mâchoire de mon complice se décrocha et nous primes les jambes à notre cou. Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne valait pas mieux rester ici.

Ainsi ma première tentative de rapprochement venait d'échouer. Je commence honnêtement à penser que ces deux là sont un cas désespéré. Quand je pense que la moitié des femmes de Centrale se damerait pour passer la nuit en compagnie du colonel et Riza, elle… Elle défonce la porte ! Tsss. J'ai bien dû lire une centaine de fanfiction les mettant ensemble, pourtant quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas gagné. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit facile, mais là elle dépasse les bornes !

Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue pour autant ! Je ne m'arrêterais que lorsqu'ils se seront enfin avouer ce que tout le monde dans cet univers et dans l'autre semble savoir ! à vrai dire j'ai du mal à imaginer Riza en robe blanche et le colonel la bague au doigt, pourtant c'est l'objectif que je me suis fixé. Et je n'en démordrais pas !!!! J'espère que Riza voudra bien me prendre comme témoin… Mais on n'en est pas encore à là.

Je remerciais gentiment Edward et je rentrais chez moi faire mes devoirs à la maison. A savoir, comment mettre ensemble deux aveugles par moi. Méthode testé et approuvée.

Je vais te faire part du fruit de mes réflexions, qui je dois t'avouer ne vont pas nous mener très loin. Une méthode consisterait à ce qu'ils s'avouent leur amour alors que l'autre est au bord de la mort… Mais je pense qu'on va laisser celle là de côté, je la trouve légèrement trop… Dangereuse.

Les fêtes sont aussi une super occasion pour une déclaration. C'est vrai qu'entre noël, la saint valentin et le gui du nouvel an, les occasions ne manquent pas. Mais je n'ai pas l'attention d'attendre tout ce temps ! Et je doute que du gui en plein mois de novembre soit la meilleur solution.

Ensuite on peut faire marcher leur jalousie. Mais j'ai bien peur que le rival finisse carbonisé ou ressemble à une passoire. Mais après tout pourquoi pas… Méthode à n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours !

Organiser un bal à Centrale… Je doute que notre homonculus de supérieur soit très emballé à cette idée.

Peut être qu'on pourrait les rassembler grâce à l'orgueil du colonel. Après tout rien ne vaut un petit pari pour les rassembler. Mais pour l'instant, il est tard. Je vais me coucher.

Je t'adore,

Une élève consciencieuse quand il s'agit de ses amis.


	14. lettre du 7 11 07

Mardi 6 novembre 2007

Chère Emilie,

Je prends ma plume, comme par habitude maintenant. T'écrire est devenu indispensable, un geste mécanique. Sitôt rentrée je ressens le besoin de t'écrire. J'attends même rarement, d'être rentré pour te narrer mes états d'âme du moment. Dans mon lit à cinq heures, lorsque l'insomnie me rattrape, au bureau le matin, lorsque Riza est au club de tir, à la cantine alors que Ed tente désespérément de lire par-dessus mon épaule ou encore à la bibliothèque quand j'ai tellement tenté (en vain) de transmuté un objet que mes mains me brûlent. Mais même si j'écris toute la journée, m'asseoir à ce petit secrétaire noir est devenu comme un rituel. Comme un lien invisible qui existerait entre toi et moi. C'est idiot mais je me dis que tu attends mes lettres. En faite, c'est un moyen de me raccrocher à la réalité, à notre réalité ! Je pense que le jour où j'arrêterais de t'écrire marquera la fin de tout espoir. Tant que je te confie ces mots, je garde une chance d'un jour te les transmettre. Tu es ma petite bouée de sauvetage qui me rappel que quelque part on m'attend.

Ton ami un peu déboussolée par un jour pluvieux.

PS je relis ma lettre, qui n'en est pas réellement une… Je m'excuse de t'infliger ça, la prochaine fois, je tenterais réellement de t'écrire un truc intéressant. Si le temps le permet.

Mercredi 7 novembre 07

Chère Emilie.

Grande nouvelle pour la petite Royaiste que tu es : il y a enfin eu du nouveau dans ma mission Roy-et-Riza-ne-savent-décidément-pas-avouer-leurs-sentiments !

En quelques heures, notre « affaire » a eu une avancée phénoménale ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je reste impressionnée par mon propre géni. Et les chevilles ? Ça va merci, mais que veux tu… Lorsque tu sauras le fin mot de l'affaire, tu pourras me pardonner cette faute de modestie.

Comme tu le sais, par mes lettres et par notre manga favori, jamais, ô grand jamais Riza n'accepterai de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments, au travail de surcroît ! Quant à notre coureur de jupon entêté, il serait préférable qu'il se décide à avouer les siens au lieu de se consoler avec la première paire de jambes qui passera sous ses fenêtres. Paire de jambe dont le nombre de chaussure a le privilège sur celui de neurones.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fini par comprendre, qu'aucun de nos deux tourtereaux ne se déclarerai au bureau. Car après tout quoi de pire qu'Armstrong qui débarque à l'instant exact où il y a la moindre possibilité que l'on puisse envisager peut être quelque chose entre eux. Les pauvres sont déjà peu téméraire quand il s'agit d'histoire de cœur, si en plus on les coupe dans leurs élans , des touristes extraterrestres rouges à pois bleus auront envahi la terre, qu'ils ne se seront pas embrassé !

J'en suis donc venu à la conclusion suivante : il faut qu'ils se voient HORS du travail.

Problème suivant : Comment faire ?

C'est là que j'ai trouvé LA solution.

En faite j'avais pratiquement abandonné. Alphonse étions dans la bibliothèque à réviser mon alchimie, enfin il faisait des recherches sur la pierre philosophale, (bien qu'il ne me l'ai pas dit) mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de consacrer du temps à mes questions. A la fin, il finit par totalement arrêter ses recherches pour m'aider. Alors que je commençais à en avoir marre, Alphonse me proposa une pause. Il m'apprit de charmant tours qui relevaient plus de la passe-passe que de l'alchimie, il n'empêche que nous rîmes une bonne demi heure d'affilée. Il me proposa alors une partie de carte. Il gagna incontestablement et par 3 fois. Je restais abasourdi, une telle chance était impossible. A moins que… Je le regardais avec suspicion. Alphonse ne put alors retenir son fou rire qui le menaçait depuis le début de la partie.

De l'alchimie ! Il m'avait bien eu, il n'empêche que je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il s'y était pris. J'observais avec attention les cartes, pour découvrir dans un coin un cercle d'alchimie. Non, en faite, c'était un cercle, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. J'abandonnais et je demandais à Alphonse de m'enseigner l'astuce.

- L'alchimie attire l'alchimie me dit il simplement.

Ça avait beau être une évidence pour lui, je ne comprenais définitivement pas ! Devant ma mine plus que sceptique, il décida de s'expliquer …

- Un cercle vide recherche en permanence à se remplir, il se rapproche alors de toute forte d'alchimie la plus proche. Or mon armure fonctionne grâce à l'alchimie.

- Oui mais comment … Je n'achevais pas ma phrase, et me précipitait sur le jeu. Toutes les figures étaient marquées d'un cercle. Peu rancunière j'explosais de rire. Puis je m'arrêtais et le fixais avec un regard malicieux : avec Alphonse, j'avais réellement trouvé le complice idéal ! Je lui exposais mon plan, qu'il approuva (du moins la partie que je lui dis).

Je me précipitais alors à la salle de tir. Sans surprise j'y trouvais alors Riza. Elle s'entraînait avec la férocité coutumière. Celle qui suit souvent l'apparition d'une blonde décolorée à forte poitrine (dont le cerveau a mystérieusement disparu) dans le lit du colonel. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle en attendant qu'elle ait finit. Je lui demandais le plus innocemment possible si je pouvais essayer à mon tour. Elle me présenta une carabine et je ratais inexplicablement tous mes tirs. Dans mon dos Riza riait doucement. Je l'accusais le plus injustement du monde que son rire était la cause de ma non performance.

- Quelle mauvaise foi !

- C'est faux ! Je pourrais bien être tireuse d'élite que tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte !

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Tu ne tiens même pas ton arme comme il faut !

- Oui mais avec toi qui ris tout le temps comment veux tu que je me concentre ?

- Bon t'as gagné je m'excuses…

- J'ai une idée, on va compliquer l'enjeu : si je mets les trois suivant dans la cible, tu as un gage, sinon, c'est toi qui m'en donne un !

- Sur les dix, tu n'en as pas mis un… Ta stupidité n'a d'égal que ton orgueil.

- Tu acceptes ?

- Oui !

Je me retournais vers ma cible satisfaite. Je fixais ma cible, j'inspirais profondément et je tirais les trois plombs suivants sous le regard médusé de Riza. Les trois arrivèrent au cœur de la cible.

Je savais qu'accompagner mon frère à ses compétitions de tir au pistolet me servirait un jour ! En faite, non. J'avais flashé sur le fils de l'entraîneur, et j'avais pris quelques cours. Il s'était finalement révélé que le fils était un imbécile notoire, mais que j'avais un don dans cette discipline. A mon arrivée au lycée, j'avais du arrêté cette activité, mais je constatais avec fierté que je n'avais pas trop perdu la main.

Enfin, du calme Emilie, tu m'imagines déjà en tireuse d'élite, ou même tueuse à gage, je le sais. Mais mes compétences se résument à des cibles immobiles avec une carabine à air comprimé. Elles ne me servent qu'à dévaliser les forains du stand de tir, pas à faire la guerre ou quoi que ce soit !

Riza protesta que j'avais triché et je me défendis que je l'avais prévenu. Finalement bonne joueuse (ou peut être parce que je la menaçais de me rouler par terre, et qu'elle savais, comme toi, que tu en étais capable…), elle accepta finalement la légitimité du pari. Elle me devait un gage. D'un rapide coup d'œil su ma montre, je vérifiais l'heure. Je lui proposais alors de rentrer au bureau.

Et là nous « surprîmes » enfin du moins elle, car cela faisait parti de mon plan démoniaque. (Je sais que c'est dur avec une lettre, mais imagine mon rire diabolique. Hum… Avant de refermer cette parenthèse, essayons de nous rappeler ou je m'en étais arrêté)

Nous surprîmes une dizaine de militaire, assis en tailleur en plein milieu du bureau. Alphonse, après mon départ, s'était mis en tête de jouer au « jeu de la casquette », il avait réuni, je dois l'avouer pas mal de monde, pour ce jeu plutôt stupide, mais assez drôle, qui consiste à écrire un gage sur une feuille et le déposer dans une casquette ( nan sans blague ? tu imagine si le jeu avait été inventé en hiver et s'était nommé le jeu de l'écharpe, c'eut été moins pratique…) Chacun doit ensuite piocher un gage dans le fameux couvre chef. Lorsque nous interrompîmes le jeu, les participant n'en étaient qu'à la phase d'écriture. Quand les militaires reconnurent Riza, un frisson parcouru l'assemblée. Le colonel, qui avait été le premier à quitter son poste, dégluti difficilement. Riza avait déjà sorti ses révolvers que je l'attrapais par le bras et la tirais hors de la salle.

- Voila Rizz c'est ça ton gage !

- Pardon ?

- Tu dois laisser les militaires libres de jouer et en plus tu dois y participer !

- Mais, c'est injuste ! Ça me fera deux gages alors !

- Ps de mais Rizz ! Tu as promis, et de toute façon si tu ne participes pas, je hurle que tu es amoureuse de ton supérieur chéri.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça Léa… En plus je t'ai déjà dis mille fois que Roy et moi…

Je la regardais avec un sourire démoniaque. (il semblerait que ce soit devenu ma marque de fabrique !)

- Qui te parle de Mustang ma chérie ?

- Et m…

- Pas de grossièreté voyons ! Allons, en route le jeu n'attend pas !

Riza bougonna et je lui tirais la langue. Elle rit de ma maturité et nous rentrâmes dans la salle où tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Je m'approchais joyeusement d'Alphonse et lui demandait malicieusement et assez fort pour que tout le monde entende s'il y avait encore de la place pour deux participantes de dernières minutes. Trois mâchoires se décochèrent, un soldat tomba d'en les pommes, j'ai cru voir une larme sur la joue du colonel et une cafetière est portée disparu (paix à son âme).

Doucement, mais sûrement, le cercle de joueur se reforma. Nous nous assîmes à coté du colonel, qui tremblait comme une feuille persuadé d'un piège. Mais finalement, tout le monde s'assit. Je demandais gentiment à mon amie :

« Alors Riza ? Prête à jouer ?

- Décidément Léa tu me tueras…

- Allons c'est pour ton bien ma chère Rizz

- Entre ça les jupes et le maquillage… (je ne saurais jamais la fin de sa phrase car un des soldats nous interrompit)

- Alors c'est à vous que nous devons ce miracle ? Je dois dire que voir débarquer notre premier lieutenant radieuse ET maquillée au travail ça m'a fait un choc…

Pendant que Riza rougissait comme une gamine (et c'est moi l'ado immature ?) en apprenant que ses faits et gestes étaient suivi avec intérêt par certains militaires, je continuais.

- Oh non je n'y suis pour rien, je l'ai initié, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule.

- Félicitation ! Continua un autre soldat. En réalité, la majorité d'entre nous pensait que vous aviez trouvé un petit copain…

Remarque, cela expliquerait la mauvaise humeur du colonel ces dernier temps….

- Allons intervint le colonel. Laissez le lieutenant et sa vie privée tranquille ! Elle est magnifique comme ça, mais maintenant ça suffit histoire ! Bon on joue oui ou non ?

Lui ? Jaloux ? Où va tu chercher ça ?

Et comme de bien entendu, nous jouâmes. Je pris soin de dessiner un cercle sur mon gage. Quand tout le monde eu placé son morceau de papier dans la fameuse casquette éponyme, Al s'empara du chapeau.

- à vous l'honneur colonel.

Comme prévu, le colonel avait ses gants, comme prévu il tira mon papier. La tête qu'il fit à cet instant était… indéchiffrable. Chacun reçu son papier, pour ma part, je du chanter à tue tête une chanson ridicule et devant le généralissime. Mais le ridicule ne tue pas. Et puis, dans la même journée, on vit Havoc en tutu, un militaire du subir la collection de photo de Hugues Fuery manger du savon alors qu'un illustre inconnu survit 5minutes dans la même pièce qu'Armstrong, Riza quand à elle porta l'uniforme féminin : oui, une jupe !

A la fin de la journée, seul le colonel n'avait pas réalisé son gage.

Riza ne s'en souciait guère, elle finissait un dossier, lorsqu'une rose rouge vint perturber son champ de vision. Elle releva l tête pour apercevoir le colonel au moins aussi rouge que la fleur qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- Lieutenant, me ferez vous l'honneur de votre compagnie ce soir ? Je vous invite, tenue de soirée oblige.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, un gage.

Sans autre forme de procès, il déposa un morceau de feuille en piteux état sur son bureau.

_Invitez votre voisin au restaurant ce soir même. Amusez vous !_

Riza reconnu mon écriture, je crus bon de m'éclipser.

Pour connaître la suite, toi comme moi devrons attendre la fin de la colère de Riza.

Ton cupidon personnel


	15. lettre du 9 11 07

Lettre du Jeudi 8 novembre

Chère Emilie,

Riza est un cas désespéré. Je peux te l'assurer, à ce rythme là, Envy sera végétarien avant qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose entre eux !

Pourtant, c'était plutôt bien parti….

L'invitation, les fleurs, le restaurant, je m'étais occupée personnellement du cas de la tenue de Riza (elle était tout simplement sublime) pour celle de Roy j'avais fait confiance à sa classe habituelle. Normalement tout aurait dut être parfait. Roy était passé cherché son lieutenant en voiture en début de soirée. Ce qui peut être considéré comme un exploit si on connaît ses talents de conducteur…

J'étais bien décidé à guetter leur retour à ma fenêtre et peut être les surprendre. Ça avait des avantages d'avoir sa collègue comme voisine… Mais la fatigue eu raison de moi et je m'endormi avant son retour. Encouragé de voir combien la soirée s'était prolongée, je demandais dès le lendemain à Riza un compte rendu de sa soirée. Merveilleux fut tout ce qu'elle pu me répondre.

« et tu lui as dit ?

- Dis quoi ?

- Que depuis le premier jour tu craques pour lui et que s'il continue à t'ignorer en ramenant ses minettes tu risques de les transformer en passoire…

- Léa me coupa la lieutenant indignée (mais qui bizarrement avait pris à cet instant une jolie teinte écrevisse)

- Oui ? Demandais je aussi innocente que possible.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous sommes sorti comme le font deux collègues de bureau adultes et responsables qui entretiennent des relations amicales. La soirée fut géniale, mais il n'y a rien eu entre le colonel et moi.

- Quoi ? Tu es un cas désespéré ! Tu sais que la moitié de la population de centrale (la moitié féminine) se damnerait pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une soirée en tête à tête avec lui ?

- Justement !

- Justement quoi ? Parce que parmi toute une horde de pintades gloussantes, il t'a choisi de passer un bon moment à tes cotés, tu as décidé de faire ta tête de mule ?

- Non parce que ce rendez-vous est dû à un jeu stupide et que dans cette horde de gallinacé insupportable, la majorité a déjà fait un détour par sa chambre !

- ais tu ne vois pas que c'est pour attirer ton attention ? Il se contrefiche de ces filles, comme il se contrefichait de la poupée qu'il a ramenée au bureau il y a deux jours. Par contre, dès qu'elle se rapprochait de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards dans ta direction pour tenter de décrypter dans tes attitudes le moindre signe de jalousie !

- S'il te plaît Léa arrête ! N'essaie pas de me redonner espoir, je serais déçue une nouvelle fois. De toute façon, s'il tenait à moi, où s'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre nous, ça serait déjà arrivé depuis le temps non ? »

C'est à peu près comme ça que c'est terminé notre « conversation ». J'ai été attristé de la voir si triste, mais je continuais de caper sur mes positions. Tôt ou tard, cette histoire se terminera par une petite maison à la campagne avec un chien et deux ou trois bambins. Mais je préférais que cela arrive tôt. Après tout je n'aurais qu'à pousser le destin.

Affectueusement,

Ton cupidon du 21eme sicle.

Vendredi 9 novembre,

Quoique vu l'heure je pourrais aussi bien écrire samedi…

Chère Emilie,

As-tu déjà eu l'impression le matin que tu devrais rester coucher ? Inutile de répondre, je sais que tu lèves à 5h30 pour prendre ton car, donc je sais que tu voudrais tous les matins rester couchée .Hum, pardon, je reformule donc ma question. En te levant, as-tu déjà eu un mauvais pressentiment t'indiquant que ta journée serait pourrie ? C'est cette étrange impression qui a accueilli mon réveil. Et je crois que j'aurais bien fait de l'écouter !

Nous sommes comme tu le sais, vendredi, jour de… Des spaghettis, si tu veux, mais aussi celui de ma leçon d'alchimie.

Le soir, je me dirigeais donc à la bibliothèque où je retrouvais le duo Elric réuni. Ed m'expliqua que son frère avait eu des problèmes, lui aussi à maîtriser la pratique et qu'il pourrait me faire part de son expérience…

Allons y gaiement, nous entamons donc une séance d'exercices pratiques tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres, mais malheureusement infaisable pour moi. Honnêtement, ces deux frères méritent une médaille pour m'avoir supporté à ce moment là. Je suis têtue et je déteste perdre, mon humeur était massacrante. Apres une énième tentative infructueuse, je rageais et je déclarais :

- Ce serait tellement plus simple si je n'avais qu'à frapper dans mes mains pour pouvoir réparer cette fichue théière !

Je joignais le geste à la parole et apposait mes mains sur l'objet. Une étrange chaleur se fit sentir dans mes mains au contact de le malheureuse théière. Et une lumière blanchâtre l'illumina. Apeurée, je retirais vivement mes mains de l'objet qui avait décidé de se prendre pour une ampoule. La lumière et la chaleur cessèrent. Et nous constatâmes avec stupéfaction que la théière était intacte. Médusée, j'examinais celle-ci… Etait ce moi qui avait fait ça ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, je l'envoyait violement valdinguer sur le sol, où elle se brisa en mille et un morceau. Quoi que non, ça fait un peu cliché mille et un, nous dirons mille trois cents vingt-sept ! Je redéposais mes mains sur le débris et le miracle se reproduisis. Je poussais un cri de victoire ! J'exaltais d'être enfin débarrassée de ces vicieux cercles de transmutation ! Je me tournais vers mes deux professeurs pour partager avec eux ma joie.

Sauf que leurs mines n'étaient pas des plus réjouis…

On peut même dire qu'ils étaient franchement médusés, mais leur état relevait plus de l'effarement que de la surprise. Il faisait presque peur, je pense que je me serais transformé en homonculus devant leurs yeux qu'ils ne m'auraient pas regardé différemment.

Je m'arrêtais dans la danse de la joie que j'avais entamée et leur demandais d'une façon très subtile la cause de leurs faciès de déterrés :

- Ben quoi ???

- Ben euh… C'est-à-dire que… Commença Alphonse. Ça va te paraître étrange, aussi excuse nous de te poser cette question… Mais enfin tu vois…

Non, je ne voyais pas du tout ! Heureusement que son frangin se réveilla. Edward fut plus explicite et je venais à en regretter le méli-mélo de son frère.

- As tu déjà tenter une transmutation humaine ?

Gloups… ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Je ne voyais pas très bien le rapprochement entre ma théière miraculeusement sauvée et les transmutations humaines et autres homonculus.

- On se connaît depuis même pas trois semaines, je pratique l'alchimie depuis deux et tu me soupçonnes déjà d'avoir ressuscité un homonculus ? Demandais je indigné. Sauf que ma réponse ne fit qu'accentuer leur malaise.

- Euh, Léa, Nii-san n'a jamais parlé d'homonculus.

Oups… J'avais encore parlé trop vite.

- Lieutenant vous nous cachez des choses et je ne supporte pas ça….

Hop ! D'un coup le vouvoiement revient en force ! Bon en même temps j'aurais réagi pareil. Si je voulais conserver la confiance de ces deux là j'allais devoir y aller très fort, mais pour en plus conserver mon secret, cela relevait de la mission impossible.

- Edward, Alphonse, je vous en supplie croyez moi, je n'ai jamais tenté de faire ressusciter qui que ce soit ! Je n'ai pas le niveau, vous l'avez bien vu. Je ne jouais pas de rôle en vous demandant des cours ! Je ne suis pas aussi vicieuse. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a fait une erreur qu'on es forcément mauvais, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

Tiens le tu étais de retour en force chez le plus jeune des Elric, étonnant cette manie d'alterner les deux selon s'il se sentait en confiance, en colère ou mal à l'aise.

- Edward, inutile de mentir. Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu as pu perdre deux membres sans jamais aller à la guerre, pas plus que je ne te demanderai pourquoi ton frère porte toujours une armure, car je sais pertinemment qu'elle est vide ! J'ai des secrets, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas tout à fait innocent, non plus. Mais qui n'a rien à cacher ?

- Mais…

- Ne dis rien. Je ne te dénoncerais pas et je ne suis pas non plus un espion à la solde des homonculus si ça t'intéresse. Quant à l'alchimie, mes exploits sont ceux d'une débutante.

- Comment explique tu la théière alors ?

- Je ne l'explique pas. Par contre si tu voulais bien avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer comment d'une malheureuse théière tu en viens à me parler d'homonculus je t'en remercierai.

- Sais tu ce qu'est la Vérité ?

Euh… De quoi me parlait il ? Il ne me croyait pas ou il me prenait pour une demeurée. Voyant ma tête sceptique Alphonse intervint.

- Mais non, pas cette vérité là !

Parce qu'il y en avait plusieurs ? Décidément j'aurai du resté couché.

- Bon, on va reprendre depuis le début.

- Les trois clés qui régissent l'univers sont : le Temps l'Espace et la Connaissance. Chacune de ces puissances se retrouve enfermé derrière une porte. Ensembles, elles forment un tout appelé la Vérité. L'alchimie est un pouvoir qui permet de négocier avec l'une d'elle en utilisant le principe de l'échange équivalent. Quiconque défie ce principe se retrouve confronté à la Vérité. Il y perd généralement beaucoup, mais cela lui permet d'acquérir une connaissance supérieure. De retour sur Terre, s'il survit, l'alchimiste en question pourra utiliser l'alchimie sans cercle et traiter directement avec les éléments.

- En voulant ramener les morts, repris Alphonse, l'alchimiste transgresse le temps, mais, il existe bien d'autre façon de rencontrer la vérité, bien que celle-ci soit la plus courante.

- Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel ! À moins que bien sur la Vérité ne considère la réparation d'une théière comme une violation de ses lois !

Ils ne purent répondre. On ne parla plus, la parenthèse était close. Ils me raccompagnèrent, Alphonse tenta de dialoguer. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Je pense qu'ils m'ont cru. De toute façon, j'étais sincère ! Mais j'ai peur de ne jamais regagner entièrement leur confiance…

Quand je pense que j'aurais pu passer la journée en tête à tête avec mon oreiller.

En arrivant devant chez moi je pris mon courrier. Au programme : Un prospectus pour la literie (je signe tout de suite !), et une lettre de l'armée.

Je l'ouvris sur le champ, de toute façon la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, enfin je le pensais. Le contenu de cette lettre ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de m'effondrer quelques heures plus tard dans mon lit.

On ne devrait jamais sous-estimer la force insomniaque d'un bout de papier.

Je tirais de l'enveloppe un premier document. Je découvris une convocation de notre bien aimé homonculus aussi et malheureusement Généralissime.

Penses tu que mes draps seraient assez résistants pour me pendre ?

Mais un autre document restait dans l'enveloppe. Ce n'était pas un papier officiel, mais la photocopie d'un dessin, assez mal photocopiée d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'il avait du le faire lui-même pour obtenir un tel résultat. Je reconnu alors le dessin.

Finalement, en me pendant, j'ai des chances de me louper, tu penses qu'à 2 heures du matin il existe des magasins encore ouverts qui vendent des lames de rasoirs ?

Ce dessin était le mien ! Ou du moins une photocopie du mien. Celui de Riza et de Roy que j'avais fait en SVT. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a réussit à en tirer mais ça sent le roussi. J'aurais bien pu tout nier en bloc, sauf que, j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de premièrement signer mes dessins, mais aussi de les dater !

Je suis morte…

Je t'embrasse,

PS :J'ai bien peur que cette lettre soit la dernière. Tu auras été ma lectrice privilégiée. Je te remercie pour tout.

En attendant la fin….


	16. lettre du 10 11 07

Samedi 10 novembre,

Chère Emilie,

Maudis réveil ! Ce matin, je me suis levée aux aurores car j'avais oublié de l'éteindre. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et suis pitoyablement tombé de mon lit. Emmitouflée dans mes couvertures, j'ai vainement essayé de parvenir jusqu'à l'engin de torture sans m'écraser sur le sol. Sauf que j'avais laissé mes lunettes dans la salle de bain hier soir en me démaquillant. Emilie, toi qui est au moins aussi aveugle que moi, as-tu déjà essayer de stopper un réveil, à l'aveuglette à 6 heures du matin ? Non, tant mieux pour toi ! D'autant plus qu'à six heures, mon esprit comateux avait momentanément oublié le fonctionnement de celui-ci. Je maudissais cette machine diabolique. Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité je frappais dans mes mains et faisais exploser l'objet qui menaçait mes compétences auditives. Mon réveil n'est qu'un tas de miettes que je n'ai pas eu le temps de re-transmuter, non mais ! Je suis rancunière moi ! Je me suis levée, habillée j'ai retrouvé mes chers lunettes et j'ai déjeuné.

A ce moment, je me réveillais réellement et me rappelais les évènements de la veille. Quand je pense au rendez vous de demain, j'en ai mal au cœur. Mais je par compassion je te tairais mon angoisse. J'ai écris vingt-sept pages expliquant ma frustration ma peur et en colère ! Mais j'ai immédiatement brûlé celles-ci dans un immense brasier qui enflammait en même temps les feuilles mortes du jardin. Jamais le jardinage ne m'avait autant détendu.

Je vais donc pouvoir te faire part de mes réflexions, tout en gardant un minimum de self control et de retenu. J'espère ainsi pouvoir t'éviter mes envolées lyriques sur la fatalité ainsi que mes crises de désespoirs.

Je traitais donc les évènements de la veille avec méthode et par chronologie.

Je sais réaliser une transmutation sans cercle au désespoir de mon réveil (paix à son âme). Plutôt positif.

Problème : cela entraîne que j'ai nécessairement rencontré la Vérité, et que Edward et son frère le savent. L'inconvénient c'est que je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je doute que ce genre de rencontre s'oublie vois tu. Je n'avais jamais pratiqué l'alchimie avant il y a deux semaine, donc plutôt difficile de rencontrer l vérité, pendant cette période, je n'avais fait ressuscité personne et j'avais prudemment évité de m'attiré trop d'ennui (objectif qui a d'ailleurs lamentablement échoué). Et si cela s'était passé avant ? De toute manière, l'alchimie existe-t-elle sur Terre ? Bonne question à laquelle je me ferais la joie de répondre si j'y retourne.

Pour la deuxième fois de le journée, ma cervelle (momentanément transformée en flipper) tilta : J'avais déjà pratiqué l'alchimie !

Et oui, il était possible de la pratiquer depuis notre chère planète bleue : j'en suis la preuve vivante !

Explications : te rappelle tu du dessin que je comptais t'offrir ? Oui, celui avec lequel le Généralissime me fait chanter ! Il se trouve que j'ai tracé dessus un cercle d'alchimie. D'accord à ce moment, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, toujours est il qu'en posant mes mains dessus pour le dissimuler à mon professeur de sciences, j'ai activé le cercle. Cercle qui m'a par la suite envoyé ici.

Je n'ai pas transgressé les lois du temps en ramenant une personne à la vie, mais j'ai moi-même franchi la porte de l'espace pour voyager ! Pourtant, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais bon mon cas étant assez peu banal, je n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison.

L'ennui avec les réponses aux questions, c'est qu'en répondant elles ne font qu'amener de nouvelles interrogations ! Ô rage !

J'ai à présent une vague idée de la manière dont j'ai atterri ici. Pour le retour, c'est une autre affaire ! De plus au dernière nouvelle, je n'ai perdu aucun membre (comment ça mon cerveau ? Je te remercie Emilie, t'es une amie ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ???) Je ne respecte pas l'échange équivalant. Quoi que… En y réfléchissant bien, j'ai vieilli, enfin grandi. Se pourrait il qu'au lieu de me voler un membre, Notre serrurière dorée (Vérité de son ptit nom) m'ai aspiré une parti de mon essence vitale ? C'est vrai, je n'ai fais que grandir, mais les voyages spatio-temporels peuvent se révéler dangereux ! J'ai pas envie d'acheter de l'anti-ride à 16 ans moi !

Bien donc pour résumer, on peu dire que ce dessin est la cause de tous mes problèmes ! Mais en l'étudiant de plus près, j'ai peut être une chance de découvrir le moyen pour revenir auprès de toi.

Bref bilan de la situation : J'ai une vague idée de la manière dont j'ai atterri ici, mais pour partir c'est autre chose !

Je sais peut être atomiser mon réveil ou réparer mes maladresse en reconstituant des théières, mais pour la véritable alchimie c'est autre chose !

Je me vois mal demander à Edward des conseils pour mes voyages interplanétaires.

Passons maintenant à mon second problème : ce cher maître chanteur qu'est l'homonculus. Il est peu probable qu'il ait tout découvert, de toute façon personne ne saurait imaginer une telle chose. D'autant plus que j'ai signé le dessin par mon nom. Mon, véritable nom, j'entends. Car ici je suis peut être le lieutenant Léa Dubois, mais il y a un mois j'aurais trouvé saugrenu l'idée de signer un de mes dessin du nom de ma meilleur ami.

Pourtant, il a réussi à faire le lien entre celui-ci et moi. Je suppose qu'il a du rechercher dans toutes les archives de Centrale ma trace. Et ne la trouvant pas, ce qui n'est pas étonnant puisque mon existence ne date que de un mois dans cet univers, il a sûrement du interroger les militaires. Je lui fais confiance là-dessus, il a été des plus subtil. Et quelqu'un lui a parlé de mon séjour à l'hôpital, et une infirmière lui aura donné le malheureux document que j'avais perdu ce jour là. Je dois dire qu'il était le cadet de mes soucis à l'époque.

De plus avec la date, il avait confirmation que je les connaissais avant notre « rencontre ». Il n'y a pas à dire, lundi, je suis morte ! Il a visiblement tiré ses propres conclusions sur mon compte, et cette entrevue lui sert, soit à confirmer ses doutes, soit à me faire avouer mon « terrible secret » (ça fait très roman à l'eau de rose ça…). Il est aussi possible qu'il soit arrivé aux mauvaises conclusions. Ce qui m'arrangerai énormément. De plus, cela signifiera aussi l'absence de ses confrères homonculus. En effet je suis plutôt surprise de ne pas encore avoir rencontré Envy ou ce cher Glutony. Il est vrai que je lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne, mais de là à ce qu'il tienne sa parole !

Mais bon, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Après m'être acharné pendant des heures sur mon misérable jardin dans l'espoir de détruire toute trace de feuille, que le vent ramenait par centaines. Tu trouves peut être les feuilles d'automne poétiques… Poète que tu es ! Je peux te dire que les feuilles qui envahissent la cuisine c'est tout sauf poétique, sans compter la pluie qui transforme mon jardin en champ de bataille ! Peine perdue, j'ai fini par me désintéresser du jardin pour pratiquer l'activité favorite des frustrées : La cuisine ! En préparant LE plat remonte moral : les crêpes ! Sauf que … Je n'ai pas la recette, qu'à cela ne tienne me disais je, ce n'est pas la première fois. Je fini toujours par arranger celle-ci à l'oeil. Sauf que avec cette méthode, on fini toujours par avoir des quantités astronomiques de pâte à crêpe. J'ai beau avoir faim, j'avais tout de même de quoi me nourrir exclusivement de crêpe pour la semaine à venir ! Mais après la réalisation de la pâte viens une étape décisive et qui se révéla catastrophique : la cuisson ! Ma cuisine va encore sentir le brûlé pour des mois ! J'ai ouvert toute les fenêtre et je suis allée me balader. Pas très prudent ? Bof, quand on atterri dans un univers parallèle peuplé d'homonculus mégalomanes de chimères sadiques et de lieutenants intraitables on ne se méfie plus des voleurs ! Heureux le voleur, qui me volera ma brosse à dent ! De toute façon, je n'ai rien de précieux ni de compromettant ; si ce n'est ces lettres ! Et je les garde toujours avec moi ! Je suis folle, mais pas suicidaire…

Je me suis laisser aller au détour des rues sans vraiment prendre gare à ce que je faisait. As-tu déjà eu l'impression de débrancher ton cerveau ? Certains doivent s'abrutir devant la télévision pendant des heures, pour arriver à ce résultat. Chez moi c'est inné ! En quelques seconde j'oubli tout de ce qui se trouve autour de moi, c'est une sorte d'absence, ou de somnambulisme, mais éveillée ! Je n'en ai aucune conscience, c'est ça le pire ! Une fois je me suis retrouvée en interrogation da mathématiques après une demi heure à ne « pas être là » ! C'est peut être marrant des fois, mais chez moi ça prend des proportions catastrophiques !

Mais aujourd'hui, rien de mal à ça. Mis à part que j'ai du tourner une heure de plus pour rentrer, mais bon, cela ne change pas grand-chose de mon sens habituel de l'orientation.

Je me suis retrouvée, sans trop savoir comment dans un square à regarder des enfants s'amuser. Tu mme connais, je suis une grande enfant ! Mais bon, j'ai tout de même 16 ans et j'en parais plus de vingt dans cet univers, me précipiter sur une balançoire aurait été malvenu. Enfin, bon, malgré tout cela, tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu tenir plus de deux minutes et j'ai bondi sur le toboggan ! Quel doux plaisir que celui d'être immature ! Après plus d'un mois à jouer les adultes, m'élancer gaiement aux cotées de bambins de six ans, m'a fait un bien fou ! Tu n peux pas savoir mon nombre d'admirateur au bac à sable ! Un petit garçon m'a même demandé en mariage ! Mais bon mon prétendant n'a pas plus de cinq ans… Je pense attendre un peu avant d'officialiser nos fiançailles !

Quoi qu'il en soit, alors que mon prince charmant et moi nous combattions avec acharnement sous les yeux ébahis des autres enfants pour savoir qui monterai le plus haut, je vis arriver un enfant un peu plus… particulier.

Voir même un jeune adolescent, probablement aussi gamin que moi et accessoirement prisonnier d'une armure. Tu l'as deviné c'est ??? Robospierre… Perdu, on n'était pas loin. Si je te dis que son prénom commence par Al ? Alligator… Non plus allez un petit effort, ça fini par phonse. A-l-aide-je-suis-dans-les-sables-mouvants-et-je-m'enfonce ! Tu sais Emilie, on peut jouer longtemps à ce petit jeu… Bon j'ai vu arrivé Alphonse ! T'es contente ? Comment ça de Lamartine ? Je sens que je prépare un Emilicide !

Du calme… Inspire, expire…. Zen ! (Pourquoi quand je dis ça, ça ressemble plus à un cri de guerre qu'à autre chose ?)

Donc, je réalisais un magnifique vol plané de ma balançoire ( oui je te rassure mon ego va bien, mais c'est tout de même ce saut qui m'a propulsé reine de la balançoire !) lorsque je vis à quelques mètres de là, _Alphonse Elric _me regarder d'un air éberlué. Je rougis furieusement comme prise en faute. C'est vrai qu'un lieutenant qui s'amuse dans un square a tendance à perdre sa crédibilité ! Je tentais de reprendre contenance et lui adressais un salut qui se voulait totalement détaché et convainquant. Je pense avoir raté cette mission là…

- Salut Léa ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici…

- Ah ben euh… C'est-à-dire que…. Ça va te paraître idiot mais m'amuser de la sorte permet de me détendre.

- Je ne trouve pas ça stupide, au contraire !

- Ah bon ? (J'ai du louper une étape dans son raisonnement)

- Ouai ! Je viens souvent ici et je regarde les enfants s'amuser. Mais j'ai jamais osé me joindre à eux, je me trouvais ridicule. Mais je trouve ça génial que tu assumes !

- Tu veux venir ?

- Pardon ? Nan, je n'oserai pas, je suis trop vieux, et puis je ferais peur aux enfants !

- Je suis plus vieille que toi, et puis il y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à assumer ! Viens !

D'un pas décisif je le tirais vers le centre de la place. Enfin, il se laissait faire aussi, parce que, je veux pas dire mais une armure comme lui, ça pèse son poids ! Nous nous sommes vite retrouvés entourés d'une dizaine d'enfants me pressant pour découvrir qui était « le grand monsieur avec toi dans une armure ? et si c'était lui mon amoureux » Je pense que s'il avait pu rougir Al aurait pris une couleur telle qu'une tomate aurait pu paraître pale en comparaison ! Quand à moi je répondis par un sourire à la petite curieuse que Al était un ami à moi et qu'il voulait jouer avec nous. Et c'est parti pour une heure de jeux aussi puérils les uns que les autres, mais ô combien amusants ! Bon, c'est vrai il a fallu re-transmuter deux ou trois choses, mais que veux tu, les balançoires ne sont définitivement pas adaptées aux armures… Par contre, je pense que le bac à sable se souviendra encore longtemps de nos sculptures… Comment ça c'est de la triche avec l'alchimie ? Mais pas du tout, c'est juste utiliser les moyens mis à notre disposition. Nuance.

A la fin de la journée, pourtant, les mères sont revenues chercher leurs bambins et nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls. C'est ce moment qu'a choisi mon perfide esprit pour me rappeler que je n'avais pas été des plus correcte avec lui récemment. De plus mon secret commençait à me peser lourd. Il fallait que je me confie ! Comment ça et toi ? C'est différent voyons ! De ta part, je ne peux attendre aucune réponse. Hésitante, je demandais à Al si je pouvais lui faire confiance, voyant mon air sérieux, il m'assura que oui.

- Tu ne m'a pas très bien compris, Al, je suis dans une situation délicate, et je n'ai personne à qui me confier (Emilie pardonne moi). Mais avant je veux m'assurer que tu ne me jugera pas et que tu ne répètera à personne ce que je vais te dire. Pas même à ton frère.

- Tu peux me faire confiance ! Je serais muet comme une tombe ! Mais dis moi,… ton… Secret, il est si terrible que ça ?

- Ben en faite, pas tellement, mais… Je peux pas tout te dire. Par où commencer ? Al dis moi, tu me donnes quel age ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas, 23 24 ans…

- Tu es loin du compte…

- 22 ?

- Moins, moins.

-20 ?

Je secouais négativement là tête. Il fut surpris et j'avouais.

- Alphonse, j'ai 16 ans. Depuis deux mois.

Je pense sincèrement que ça lui a fait un choc.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible….

- Je t'assure que je sais compter !

- Oui, mais enfin, comment ?

- A toi de découvrir, je ne peux que te mettre sur des pistes.

- .ça a un rapport avec l'alchimie ?

- Forcément, puisque je peux pratiquer l'alchimie sans cercle.

- Tu as créé un homonculus ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que non.

- Tu ES un homonculus ?

- J'ai vraiment la tête d'une tueuse assassine doublée d'une psychopathe mégalo ?

- Bon, tu as forcément rencontré la vérité, mais si ce n'est pas pour avoir voulu jouer avec le temps, et comme tu ne disposes pas de la science infuse, je dirais que tu as tenté de voyager dans l'espace grâce à la porte.

- Gagné.

- Mais qu'as-tu fais ? Tu es bien la seule dont j'entend parler à avoir tenté de communiquer avec des sois disants univers parallèles ! (Ne te formalise pas pour le sois disant Emilie)

- Alphonse, tu te trompes, je n'ai pas tenté, j'ai réussi à relier deux univers !

- Mais comment ? Tu as réussi à attirer à toi un objet venu d'un autre monde ?

- Pas un objet, une personne.

- qui ?

- Moi.


	17. suite de la lettre du 10 11 07

Ça y est, c'était dit… Et maintenant ? Attendre. J'avais l'impression de voir se déroulé la scène au ralenti, comme dans les vieux films du ciné hollywoodien. Sauf que, on n'était pas à Hollywood, on était même pas sur Terre d'ailleurs. Et que l'action ne se déroulait pas au ralenti, Al n'avait tout simplement pas de réaction. J'osais enfin croiser son regard, juste histoire de vérifier s'il n'était pas tombé dans les pommes. Je sais, c'est idiot, c'est une armure. Mais bon, je pense qu'il y avait tout de même de quoi tomber dans la compote !

Finalement, après cinq minute de non réaction, il éclata de rire.

C'était pas gagné…

- Al, ce n'est pas une blague, je te jure, c'est vrai.

Je te passe le temps qu'il lui fallu pour analyser l'information et les regards incrédules.

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu…

- Non, tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontré. J'étais à l'hôpital, c'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans ton monde.

- C'est impossible ! Regarde, tes yeux.

Tilt. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes yeux… Deux minutes. On se re-concentre et on réécoute. Je confirme, il a bien un problème avec mes yeux.

- Pardon ? Aurais je loupé une loi interdisant l'accès à LA Porte pour les personnes aux yeux noisettes ?

- Justement ! Tes yeux, ils sont noisettes !

Personnellement je ne voyais pas trop en quoi cela pouvait faire avancer son explication.

- Où est le problème ?

- Tous ceux qui ont traversé la porte ont les yeux violets.

- Ah oui, t'as raison. Envy…Wrath…Sloth…. Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement. Mais ça ne concerne que les homonculus, non ?

- Pas forcément, ils ont traversé la porte eux aussi. Mais quiconque la traverse voit ses yeux changer de couleur.

Voila qui était amusant, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir de jolis yeux, verts ou azur. Mais violet c'est pas mal non plus. C'est déjà mille fois mieux que marron. Marron, j'AI les yeux marron, et j'ai DEJA traversé la porte ! Cherchez l'erreur. Je tentais de me rassurer.

- Tu es sur ? Ton frère, il a toujours les yeux dorés non ?

- Niisan n'a jamais traversé la porte. Il a traité avec la Vérité, mais il m'a attendu DERRIERE la Porte.

C'est compliqué tout ça… Un aspirine. Vite !

- Et toi alors ? Quand tu retrouveras ton corps… Tu auras les yeux violets ?

- Probablement. C'est le « privilège » de tous ceux qui l'ont traversé pour voir la Vérité.

- Justement ! Je n'ai pas vu la Vérité !

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ! Mon arrivé ici est le fruit du hasard (et de ma distraction en SVT). D'où je viens, l'alchimie n'existe pas. Mais je l'ai pratiqué sans le savoir et je me suis retrouvé ici.

- Comment peut on pratiquer l'alchimie sans le savoir.

Euh… La question piège…. Mensonge ou pas ?

- Je veux dire, c'était un accident, j'ai toujours cru que l'alchimie était impossible. Par exemple, toi. Tu connais la magie, je veux dire, tu sais ce que c'est, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne serais pas surpris si tu croisais une sorcière !

- C'est sur, je penserai d'abord à une blague.

- Et bien voila ! Je connaissais l'alchimie, comme on parle des dragons, des sorciers ou des vampires ! Et j'ai tracé un cercle d'alchimie, et par erreur je me suis retrouvé ici.

- Tu ne crois pas en l'alchimie et pas erreur tu traces un cercle d'alchimie ?

- En faite, j'avais un exposé à faire à l'école. Sur l'alchimie justement. Et pour décoré j'ai dessiné un cercle d'alchimie de mon invention. Sauf que quand j'ai touché ma feuille…. Je me suis retrouvé ici.

Je n'en étais pas très fière, mais bon, il avait déjà du mal à encaisser que je sois venu d'un autre monde. Lui annoncer qu'il était l'un des héros de ma série préféré aurait bien pu l'amener au cimetière des armures !

- Et alors, je veux dire, ça ne change pas le problème ! Que tu pratiques l'alchimie consciemment ou non, si le cercle a été activé tu aurais du LA voir. Et ça je ne veux pas y croire !

Je priais à ce moment là tous les dieux connu ou inconnu moustachu ou gigantesque, à moumoute ou à pois bleus de m'accorder assez de patience pour m'éviter l'implosion.

- Que veux tu que je te dise ? Je n'en sais rien moi ! Elle avait peut être rendez vous chez le dentiste à ce moment là, ou alors elle était sur le trône, ou en pleine partie d'échec avec un homonculus et elle n'a pas voulu déplacé son auguste derrière pour venir me voir ! Je n'en sais rien moi !

Al explosa de rire.

- Léa, tu es la seule au monde capable d'inventer un truc pareil ! La vérité qui joue aux cartes !

- Ben quoi ? Elle doit s'ennuyer, je veux dire, c'est long l'éternité, et puis je ne pense pas qu'il y ai beaucoup de monde pour venir frapper à sa prote ! Une personne et elle est divertie pour un bon siècle ! Je suis tombée dans la mauvaise période, alors elle n'est pas venue m'accueillir ! Ça te va ?

- Non. Ton explication est trop tordue !

- Sans blague ? Désolée, mais je n'en a pas de meilleur à te proposer. Je n'ai pas de preuve non plus. Il va donc falloir que tu me croies. La confiance, ça existe ici aussi ?

- Calme toi Léa ( je crois que me faire appeler Léa avait plus le don de m'irriter qu'autre chose…). Je te crois, je me demande juste pourquoi tu fais exception à la règle.

- Je vais te dire une chose Al. Je suis coincée dans ton monde depuis un mois déjà, sans aucune possibilité de communiquer avec mes proches, alors laisse moi te dire que les excuses de la vérité concernant la couleur de mes yeux sont le cadet de mes soucis !

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as aucune possibilité de retourner d'où tu viens ?

C'est bien. On progresse, après une demi heure, il commence à comprendre ! Je te rassure, je n'étais pas aussi remontée contre lui à ce moment là. A vrai dire, ma colère est à retardement. Etrange non ? Je devrais en parler à un psy. Quoi que je pense qu'il aurait du travail jusqu'à la fin de sa vie le pauvre ! Laissons là mes démêlés psychiatriques.

Le fait est que je ne pouvais rentrer chez moi. Je le savais. Et depuis un bon moment déjà, mais le fait de me l'entendre dire tout haut m'a fait un choc. Résultat, ma passionnante vie a eu le droit à une nouvelle scène riche en émotion et dégoulinante d'affection larmoyante. Que l'on peu traduire généralement par une crise de larme de ma part. J'insiste sur le mot crise, car comme toute psychopathe des émotions qui se respecte, je ne fais rien à moitié. Sois je me tais, sois je hurle. Et il se trouve qu'à ce moment là j'explosais en sanglot. Al désemparé tenta de me consoler. Il me prit dans ses bras de métal et me laissa pleurer à ma guise. C'est-à-dire un bon moment.

Une fois calmée, je me dégageais lentement de lui en bredouillant un vague merci. Je remarquais alors que je ne le voyais pas. Après un instant à me demander la cause de mon soudain aveuglement, je me rendis compte que mes lunettes étaient trempées de larmes et de buées. Je les retirais alors de mon nez et les nettoyais avec mon pull.

- C'est ça ! Tu portes des lunettes.

Décidément, je pense que je devrais investir dans un décodeur d'Alphonse.

- Tu peux être plus explicite, parce que franchement, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Quand on rencontre la Vérité, on se retrouve face à face avec elle.

- En même temps, il y a un alchimiste pas décennie pour tenter de la rencontrer donc c'est dur d'organiser un salon de thé.

- T'es obligée d'employer l'humour quand tu ne comprends pas un truc ?

- Oui, je suis obligée. Si tu veux tout savoir, je préfère le rire à la dépression !

- Du calme pas la peine de te braquer. Bon tu veux que je t'explique ma théorie où pas ?

- Ce serait un honneur pour moi.

- Face à la Vérité, on se retrouve mis à nu.

Te connaissant je suis sur que tu vas courir chercher le passage où Edward récupère son frère pour vérifier ses dires. Pas la peine petite perverse, lis la suite.

- Nu ?

- Oui, même les vêtements que l'on porte sont une projection de notre âme.

- Qui a osé dire que la beauté était intérieure ?

- Tss… Quoi qu'il en soit tu t'es retrouvé sans lunettes devant la vérité et tu ne l'as pas vu. C'est génial non ?

- Apprendre que je suis aveugle même face à l'infini, excuse moi, mais bon, ça me laisse un peu de glace.

Al ne répondit pas mais m'adressa un grand sourire. Ça le tracassait cette histoire d'yeux. Il est marrant, quand il a une idée en tête pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Comment ça il n'est pas le seul ? Moi têtue ? Pas du tout, persévérante, c'est tout. Et puis si je ne l'étais pas, comment pourrais tu un jour recevoir cette lettre ?

- Léa ?

Pas de réponse… Puis je me rappelais que c'était le prénom que je m'étais donné ici.

- Oui, quoi ? Désolée j'étais… Ailleurs.

- Tu t'en souviens ? Je veux dire, pourrais tu me redessiner précisément le cercle que tu avais dessiné ce jour là. Sait on jamais, s'il me disait quelque chose.

- Je pense pouvoir y arriver sans trop de problème annonçai-je en serrant bien fort dans ma poche la photocopie du dessin. Je me levais et commençais à tracer dans le sable le cercle en question.

Mais comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai toujours pas de mémoire visuelle. Je tentais de me concentrer et fermais les yeux. A coté Al était mort de rire ce qui ne facilitait pas à ma concentration…

- Alphonse Elric ! Tourne toi ! Tu me déconcentres.

Il s'exécuta et j'en profitais pour jeter un oeil sur l'aide mémoire qui se trouvait dans ma poche. Je fini mon dessin en quelques instants et le montrais à Al.

- Alors ?

- Alors, cela ne me dit rien.

Déception.

- Et si tu l'actives à nouveau que se passe t il ?

Je n'en savais rien. Je m'accroupis sur le sol et posais mes mains sur le cercle. Et je ne me souviens de rien ensuite. Al a dis que mon corps a disparu quelques instant avant que je réapparaisse toujours évanouie, à l'endroit même ou je me tenais un peu plus tôt.

Je me suis réveillée, un peu après, l'esprit embrumé. Je frissonnais. Al me souris doucement. Je pense que je lui ai fait une sacrée peur !

- Visiblement, cela ne marche que dans un sens, il faudra chercher le cercle retour. Mais plus tard. Il est tard et tu es fatiguée.

- Non… Je… Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi incroyable. On dirait Niisan des fois.

- GMlrhmf

- C'est ce qu'il dit souvent ! Allez pas d'objection. Rentre chez toi. Tu dois te reposer et je dois digérer tout ça. On en reparle lundi.

- D'accord. Merci…. Pour tout.

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur sa joue et je parti.

Ce samedi aura été riche en réflexions et je suis pressée d'aller me coucher.

Je t'embrasse

Ton amie qui pense à toi.


	18. lettre du 11 11 07

Lettre du dimanche 11 novembre

Chère Emilie,

Hier, j'étais tellement épuisée qu'en rentrant je n'ai même pas vu que quelqu'un avait glissé une lettre sous ma porte dans la soirée. Pour ma défense je dirais que l'on a pas idée de glisser des lettres sous des portes quand un génie a pris le temps d'inventer la boite aux lettres ! Mais en même temps, un défilé d'hippopotame aurait pu m'accueillir en dansant des claquettes que cela ne m'aurait pas choqué. Mais revenons en à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos lettres voyageuses. Contrairement aux hippopotames dansant, les lettes ne volent pas, elles. Celle-ci n'était donc pas arrivée seule ici. Et vu la taille du quartier dans lequel j'habitais, il n'y avait que moi pour encore arriver à m'y perdre !

Première conclusion : Quelqu'un m'avait écrit. Problème suivant qui et pourquoi ?

La grande détective que je suis… Oui, je suis une grande détective ! Qui a résolu l'affaire pot de nutella d'après toi ? Et celle de la disparition du chat de la voisine ? Je reprends donc, en grande professionnelle j'élucidais rapidement cette enquête en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Ingénieux non ?

Bien, j'arrête immédiatement mon délire de FBI (Farfelu Blabla Inutile). Tu dois être impatiente de connaître le contenu de cette lettre. Surtout s'y j'ajoute qu'elle est de Riza. Et qu'elle traite d'un certain colonel… Tu vas me tuer ? Ou tu attends que je te narre le fin mot de l'histoire ? Connaissant le contenu de la lettre je te conseille la seconde proposition, à moins que ce soit par instinct de survie ? Je pense que je ne vais pas paraphraser la lettre de ce cher lieutenant, c'est pour cela que je te la livre tel quel.

Chère Léa,

J'ai toujours eu une vie rangée. L'ordre, c'est la vie. Ma mère était une maniaque du ménage d'après mon père, je tiens d'elle semblerait il. Je n'en sais rien je ne l'ai jamais connu. Pourtant, à six ans déjà, je faisais régner parmi mes soldats de plomb un ordre militaire et gare à quiconque oserait déplacer mes allées de figurines au garde-à-vous. Mon adolescence ne fit pas exception à la règle et quand mes amies s'enfonçaient dans leurs délires d'adolescentes rebelles et anarchiques, je décidais de m'engager dans l'armée. Mon père ne chercha pas à m'en dissuader, après tout j'étais jeune et quoi de plus versatile que les désirs d'une adolescente ? Sauf que je n'en démordis jamais. Je devins militaire.

Mes décisions sont toujours mûrement réfléchies. Quand je fais un choix, c'est que c'est le meilleur. Je ne reviens jamais en arrière. C'est sûrement pour cela que je suis devenue snipeur.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne va plus. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis perdue.

Les évènements se sont enchaînés sans que je ne puisse les maîtriser. Tout ceci me dépasse. « Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler je suis là » Tu te rappelles ? C'est ce que tu m'avais dis alors que l'on se connaissait à peine. Voila, Léa, c'est arrivé, j'ai craqué. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, j'ai besoin d'un ami, d'un confident, de toi.

Tu es une véritable boule d'énergie. Un rayon de bonne humeur. Tu fais réellement plaisir à voir. Gentille extraverti et spontanée. Tu as débarquée, comme ça du jour au lendemain et je dois dire que tu as fichu un joli bazar dans ma petite vie toute rangée ! Mais je dois dire que j'aime ça. Tu es l'une des seules à s'être intéressée à autre chose qu'à la maniaque folle furieuse qui puni les retardataires à coup de magnum ! Mais que veux tu, j'ai des ordres, je les applique, un point c'est tout. Les ordres sont faits pour être exécutés, les délais respectés les règles appliquées. Enfin, je le croyais.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Pour tout t'expliquer, je vais reprendre mon histoire depuis le début.

Ordre et méthode.

Je pourrais aussi bien écrire à une de mes amies, mais jamais elles ne pourraient me répondrent, et tu es la seule, suffisamment proche qui puisse me comprendre et m'aider.

Efficacité puis sentiments.

Ce jour là, le colonel et moi étions les seuls présents au bureau. Le plus jeune des Elric s'était blessé en mission et le colonel avait donné la permission à ses hommes de venir lui rendre visite, à la seule condition qu'ils utilisent en sa présence au moins trois fois le mot « petit ». Mature, n'est ce pas ? Je pestais tout haut contre leurs gamineries, mais au fond de moi, je riais de cette blague aussi puérile que mesquine. J'interdisais néanmoins au colonel de quitter le bureau sans avoir signer l'intégralité des dossiers. Il soupira pour la énième fois en m'adressant un regard suppliant. Je restais un moment attendri sur sa mine de coquer avant de lui rappeler avec justesse qu'il lui restait 421 dossiers en retard. ( Justesse étant le petit nom de mon revolver) Soudain, sa montre sonna. Il prit une mine affolée. Il me demanda la date du jour, et à peine lui eu-je répondu qu'il lâchait un juron. J'allais lui demander la cause de sa grossièreté lorsqu'il me dit d'un air solennel.

- Lieutenant. Je vous assigne à une mission spéciale.

- Pardon ? Co… Comment ?

- Vous avez l'ordre d'assurer ma protection.

- Excusez moi colonel, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette mission diffère des précédentes.

- Il se trouve que cette fois ci, le danger se trouve être une furie et qui plus est ma petite amie !

- Pardon ? Vous voulez que je vous protège de votre petite amie ?

- Pas exactement, nous avons rompu, mais elle ne semble pas bien saisir les termes mettre fin à notre relation.

- Trop de syllabe pour elle sans doute. Toujours est il que je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

- Cette femme est une folle furieuse ! Qui plus est, savoir qu'elle m'attend à la sortie du bureau nuit à mon efficacité !

- Sauf votre respect, vous ne manquez pas d'air ! En toutes circonstances vous êtes inefficaces ! De plus, ma fonction ne me rend en aucun cas responsable de vos déboires amoureux !

- Riza… (À l'entente de mon prénom, je sentais venir le piège. Il ne m'appelait jamais par mon prénom ! Pourtant sous son regard de chien battu je me senti faiblir) S'il te plais, je te le demande comme un service.

- Colonel….

- Riza…

- Soit ! Je m'emparais de mon pistolet fétiche et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Elle ressemble à quoi la blondasse de la semaine ?

J'étais de dos, lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. SA main. Je me retournais doucement en soupirant ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il voulait la quitter sa cruche ou pas ? Je lui adressais un regard lourd de reproche lorsque sa main glissa lentement sur mon arme qu'il abaissa.

- Tu permets qu'on fasse ça à ma façon ?

Doucement il pointa mon arme au sol, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. Et il s'en était visiblement rendu compte car il me souriait comme un imbécile. Maudit colonel ! Pourquoi avait il fallu que je tombe amoureuse ? Sur tous les hommes du monde pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait que ça tombe sur celui-ci ? Alors que je maudissait tour à tour, le destin, le colonel, la chance et la déveine, toutes les poufs qui avaient les faveurs du colonel et moi pour y prêter attention, un contact me rappela à la réalité.

Un doux contact. La main du colonel glissait lentement sur ma joue, je crois qu'à l'origine il cherchait à remettre une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille, toujours est il que je revenais à la réalité. Quoi que le colonel était étrangement proche pour que ce soit la réalité. En me rendant compte de cette proximité inhabituelle, je rougis furieusement. La main du colonel passa le long de ma joue avant de terminer sur ma nuque. Il murmura dans un souffle un désolé que je ne compris qu'après. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Ce fut un moment magique. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ah si ! Une sorte de hurlement interrompit notre baiser. A nos côtés se trouvait une jeune femme en pleur qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

La petite amie du colonel.

A partir de cet instant les choses sont allées de mal en pis ! Adieu rigueur et simplicité d'autrefois. Pour avoir quelques secondes convoité celui d'une autre, je me retrouvais dans une galère insoupçonnable.

Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Le colonel reçu une gifle magistrale qu'il avait amplement mérité. Il revint vers moi penaud. A mon tour je lui envoyais une baffe monumentale qui vint rougir un peu plus sa joue déjà meurtrie. Avec un grand sourire j'ajoutais.

- Ravi d'avoir accompli ma mission colonel. Mais la prochaine fois, allez vous faire voir !

Puis je parti sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes larmes.

Après avoir pleuré tout mon saoul, je reprenais le cours misérable de mon existence comme si de rien était. Travaillant avec acharnement, toujours intraitable et parfaite dans la moindre exécution. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Un instant, j'avais transgressé les interdits et je le payais durement. Ce Mercredi 10 octobre je disais adieu à ma vie rangée. Définitivement.  
Le colonel s'était servi de moi. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à expliquer. Pourtant, je souffrais, et ma peine était d'autant plus grande qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.  
Puis, il y eu le dîner. Tu me connaissais depuis peu, et pourtant, tu avais déjà réussi à détecter ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à soupçonner en plusieurs années. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis certaine que tu es responsable de cette soirée. Ai je tord? Toujours est il que lorsque le lendemain tu m'a demandés ce qui s'était passé, je t'ai répondu que nous avions juste parlé. Ce n'est pas faux. Mais pour tout dire, ce n'était pas un dialogue très ordinaire. Je te résume brièvement ce que notre cher colonel a réussi à bafouillé en une soirée: premièrement, il a remarqué que depuis LE jour, nos relations semblaient s'être envenimées. Effectivement, depuis ce jour là je le fuyais comme la peste, et notre "relation" "semblait" s'être détériorée? Je m'abstins de tout commentaire sarcastique. J'appris ensuite qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé. S'il avait su combien je regrettais ses paroles... Il s'en voulait de m'avoir embrassé malgré toute l'estime et le respect qu'il me portait. Il s'en excusait profondément. Léa, pardonne moi, mais depuis quand l'estime ou le respect interdisent d'aimer?

Tu comprends donc mon emportement lorsque le lendemain tu me demandais s'il avait tenté quoique ce soit… Je ne m'en suis même pas excusée d'ailleurs. Mais il faut dire que ces temps ci j'étais particulièrement à cran ! Le désordre a tendance à me faire perdre patience, à moins que ce ne soit l'amour ?

Toujours est il que je suis particulièrement énervé depuis quelques jours. Cette après midi en revenant de ma promenade avec Black Hayate je trouvais devant ma porte la cause de ma nervosité. Une cause, qui n'est autre que Roy Mustang. Il se retourna vers moi, j'effectuais un rapide salut militaire mais il m'arrêta.

- Repos lieutenant repos.

- Mon colonel ? Que faites vous ici ?

- Je passais par là et….

Je te passe le discours où il me raconte sa ballade au hasard des rues et se retrouvait par un hasard extraordinaire devant chez moi, car tu sais comme moi que le colonel ne conduit pas et qu'il habite à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais je ne dis rien. Je l'invitais à rentrer et nous échangeâmes des banalités. Je lui proposais un verre. Proposition qu'il accepta. Plongée dans le vaisselier je demandais :

- Colonel, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis la raison de votre visite. Vous n'avez pas marché jusqu'ici pour me parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?

Aucune réponse ne me parvint, je sortais du vaisselier avec deux verres et m'approchais du colonel. Il tourna la tête et son regard se plongea dans le mien.

- Riza….

Je sursautais et je laissais tomber les verres sur le sol. Le bruit de verre brisé me rappela sur terre. Riza…. Il ne m'avait jamais appelé ainsi, enfin si, il l'avait fait et je ne me rappelais que trop bien les circonstances. Je chassais ses souvenirs de mon esprit et me précipitais pour ramasser les morceaux. Le colonel fut plus rapide et m'arrêta.

- Laisse, tu t'en occuperas après.

Si il y a une chose que je détestes au moins autant que le désordre c'est remettre au lendemain. Sans l'écouter je me penchais, il me saisi les poignets.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? C'est plus fort que toi ?

- Je dois les ramasser, c'est dangereux ! Et puis Black Hayate pourrait se blesser.

- Ce chien est bien assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul et nous laisser le temps de parler.

Je regardais désespérément le verre brisé au sol. Le colonel continuait son discours, je le savais mais je n'étais pas franchement à l'écoute. Je ne voyais que les débris sur le parquet. Je m'en voulais d'être si maladroite, c'était au moins le cinquième que je brisais. Il faudrait que je m'en rachète. J'en avais vu des jolis à dans le village à côté. Mais, c'était loin, je devrais demander un jour de repos pour y aller. Le colonel ne pourrait pas me le refuser, après tout,…

- Lieutenant Hawkeye au rapport !

- Oui mon colonel ! En quelques secondes j'étais au garde-à-vous !

Le colonel baissa la tête. Oups, qu'est ce que j'avais loupé ?

- Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de tout ce que je viens de dire n'est ce pas ? Il soupira, je l'avais blessé. Je cherchais son regard pour y lire son pardon, pourtant il ne relevait pas la tête.

- Tu es consciente des efforts que ça m'a demandé de te dire tout ça ? Et il faut que je recommence ?

- Tout ça quoi colonel ?

- Non !

- Non ?

- Pas colonel, plus colonel. Roy, c'est simple non ? Roy ! On n'est pas à Centrale que je sache non ? Alors s'il te plais appelle moi Roy

- Mais, co.. Roy, je ne comprends pas.

Roy soupira, il plongea son regard dans le mien.

- C'est pourtant simple.

Tout doucement, son visage se rapprocha du mien. Avec une lenteur infinie je voyais ses lèvres s'avancer. Il allait m'embrasser ! IL allait m'embrasser ! Lui ! M'embrasser ! Moi ! Nous deux … Je fermais les yeux et je tentais de maîtriser les battements incontrôlables de mon cœur. Attendant son baiser. Baiser qui n'arrivait pas.

…. Quelque chose clochait….

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux. Seuls quelques malheureux centimètres séparaient nos deux visages. Je laissais échapper un hoquet de surprise et interrogeais Roy du regard. Sa main qui avait quitté mon poignet vint se placer sur ma joue. Je frissonnais sans savoir pourquoi. Son regard paraissait étrangement triste. Son pouce se déplaça sur mes lèvres. Mon dieu pourquoi ne m'embrassait il pas ? Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, sans pour autant me toucher er murmura dans un souffle.

- Repousse moi.

QUOI ? Il voulait que JE le repousse ? Pour la première fois de ma vie je désobéissais à un ordre direct d'un de mes supérieurs. Je glissais mes mains autour de sa nuque et scellait nos lèvres. Mon dieu que c'était bon ! Le sentir là contre moi, juste profiter de sa léthargie passagère pour graver dans ma mémoire ces instants qui ne se reproduiraient sans doute pas.

A ma grande surprise, mais aussi à ma grande joie, il ne tarda pas à répondre à mon baiser. Et alors que sa langue s'appliquait à me faire goûter au paradis, ses mains traçaient des dessins imaginaires sur mon dos.

Voila qui allait bien bouleverser le cours de mon existence rangée. Si cela se sait je perd mon emploi et Roy aussi, au mieux nous ne serons que séparés l'un et l'autre à l'autre bout du pays. Pourtant lui comme moi, il n'est pas question de sacrifier nos carrières. J'ai peur que nous ne puissions jamais nous afficher ensemble à Centrale, et je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais Roy est dans le genre difficile à cacher comme petit copain !

Que de complications !

Pourtant le désordre ne m'avait jamais paru si agréable !

A partir d'aujourd'hui je laisse à jamais ma vie sans histoire.

Souhaite moi bonne chance

Riza


	19. lettre du 12 11 07

Lundi 12 novembre,

Chère Emilie,

Ce week-end fut long, j'en avais presque oublié ma rencontre avec Pride. Presque… Ce matin Riza m'emmenait comme d'habitude en voiture jusqu'au bureau. D'habitude ce moyen me permet d'économiser quelques minutes de sommeil, mais puisque je n'ai pas dormi plus de cinq heures cette nuit, le résultat était le même.

Par contre, cela me permit de parler librement avec Riza sans avoir à guetter l'arrivée opportune d'un militaire. La jeune femme était encore chamboulée et je restais ému devant leur histoire. Sauf que, comme rien n'est trop beau une image venait de ternir le tableau. Enfin, un dessin plutôt ! MON dessin ! Emilie je le jure s je reviens sur Terre je ne dessine plus jamais, plus rien ! Même pas un petit morpion sur mes cours, rien !

Le 10 novembre je disparaissais de mon monde pour atterrir ici à cause d'un malheureux dessin. Sauf que il se trouve que le premier baiser de notre couple préféré a eu lieu justement le 10 novembre ! Un aspirine vite ! Donc, première possibilité : je suis voyante. J'écarte vite cette hypothèse. Je suis incapable de prédire ne serait-ce que la météo du jour. Tu te souviens l'année dernière lorsque j'arrivais en jupe par temps de pluie et en doudoune alors que tu étais en T-shirt ? Non, il n'y a pas à dire, je n'ai aucun don divinatoire, je suis même une contre-voyante ! Seconde possibilité : c'est un hasard. Je ne crois pas plus au hasard que ma professeur de français croit dans le bienfaits de la lecture de mangas. Troisième possibilité : c'est moi qui en le dessinant ai influencé ce baiser. Hypothèse à rejeter aussi vite. Car, je veux croire au libre arbitre. Et puis, ça veut dire quoi ? Pourquoi pas diriger les homonculus en jouant de la flûte traversière ? Enfin, dernière possibilité : j'ai voyagé dans l'espace, mais aussi dans le temps ! Ainsi je me suis retrouvé dans l'univers de mon dessin, mais aussi à l'époque ou la scène que je dessinais a eu lieu ! Bon c'est vrai, je ne leur suis pas tombé dessus, j'ai même atterri plutôt loin de Centrale. Mais on va mettre ça sur le dos de mes compétences dans le domaine de l'orientation. Tu vas me dire que se perdre dans les couloirs du temps, c'est pousser le vice un peu loin, mais bon ! Après tout, cela reste plausible, d'autant plus que pour une première transmutation, on peu considérer cela comme une erreur du à mon manque de maîtrise ! Probablement, cela reste à approfondir, surtout que si je veux rentrer sur Terre je ferais mieux d'éviter les à peu près. Doué comme je suis, je serais bien capable d' « oublier » un membre. Emilie, si la prochaine fois qu'on se voit il me manque un nez, tu sauras pourquoi !

Première bonne nouvelle de la journée : Le général a repoussé notre entrevue à cette après midi ! Ce qui va me laisser du temps pour préparer comme il se doit notre confrontation !

La première chose que j'ai eu à faire était de réfléchir sur les éventuelles preuves marquant mon origines. En faite, il n'y avait pratiquement rien à faire, puisque je suis tombée de nulle part… Pourtant il restait un problème majeur : les lettres ! En effet, il serait problématique si notre général chéri mettait la main dessus. Avec toute la peine que je me suis donnée, je n'allais quand même pas lui offrir mon secret sur un plateau ! Mais avec le temps que j'y ai passé, il est hors de question de les détruire ! Et puis, je suis sans doute observée et ma maison sera sans doute fouillée par les soins d'un de nos psychopathes favoris pendant mon interrogatoire. Les confier à quelqu'un s'averrait aussi dangereux, je ne voulais impliquer personne dans mes démêlés avec les homonculus, ils ont assez d'ennui comme ça. Finalement, j'ai trouvé une solution plutôt pratique : l'alchimie ! Puisque c'est moi qui les aie écrite, je peux à ma guise re transmuter les lettres sous leurs formes d'origine et en attendant tes lettres ne sont que des feuilles vierges. Un peu comme une écriture invisible que moi seule pourrais révéler… D'autant plus que les homonculus ne pratiquent pas l'alchimie ! Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas m'attarder plus longtemps car j'entends de l'agitation autour de moi. Je trouverais bien un moyen de t'écrire plus tard.

Emilie, le jour où ma mère m'a inscrite à ce cours de dessin, elle a signé mon arrêt de mort. D'accord, à l'époque, j'avais six ans et je ne risquais pas grand-chose. Là je risque au choix, la dissection, l'écartèlement, la strangulation, la flagellation, d'être sacrifiée pour la pierre philosophale, peut être mangée ou bien forcé à manger du brocolis (quoi que je doute que les homonculus soient au courant de mon aversion pour cette immonde légume), ou encore la noyade, l'empalement… Quoi d'autre ? À vrai dire cela dépendra de l'humeur de nos homonculus. Mais j'ai le choix ! Je peux aussi finir brûlée au vingt-septième degré, voire être transformée en passoire. Je suis une espèce en voie d'extinction. Envoyez vos dons au 06…. Hum pardon.

Bien, autant m'arrêté tout de suite dans mon délire pour t'expliquer un peu tout cela.

Au début, je n'avais pas remarqué les murmures qui envahissaient la pièce dès qu'on les voyait paraître ensemble. Eux non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis, finalement, c'est le colonel qui a craqué. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se mettre en colère à se point. Riza disait qu'il était paranoïaque. Puis, le pauvre Havoc, sur lequel le colonel avait passé sa colère, avait doucement tiré de sa poche un morceau de papier replier en quatre. Tremblant de rage, ou de peur pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir le colonel avait déplié le papier. Les personnes présentes dans la salle en avaient profité pour s'enfuir, mis à part Jean que Riza menaçait de son pistolet. Mustang fit une drôle de tête à la vision du document.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t il simplement.

- Je crois plutôt que ce serait à vous de me le dire. Répondit Havoc d'un ton de défi.

Mauvais plan, très mauvais plan. Celui-ci se reçu un sublime crochet du droit par notre alchimiste flemmard. Mustang 1 – 0 Havoc

- Je n'en sait rien on a tous reçu ça dans nos boites aux lettres Vendredi soir.

- Comment ça tous ?

- La majorité des militaires de Centrale.

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Riza avait baissé son arme et l'autre en avait profité pour filer. Aucun de nos deux tourtereaux n'osaient se regarder dans les yeux. J'ai alors décidé de m'approcher, pour vois l'objet du litige.

Si je te dis que la lettre en question était la photocopie d'un certain dessin, tu me crois ?

Il le faudra bien. Je m'insultais mentalement. Après tout le temps qu'ils leur avaient fallu pour se trouver, voila que c'était moi qui les séparais. En plus, si Riza reconnaissait mon écriture, j'étais morte.

Au moins, la lettre avait été envoyé vendredi, au moins, à cette période, je n'étais pas censée être au courant. C'est déjà ça…

Un militaire vint me tirer de ma réflexion.

« Lieutenant Dubois, le Généralissime vous demande dans son bureau. »

Chouette ! Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Direction le bureau du borgne-qui-n'en-était-pas-un. Après un échange de civilité, nous passâmes aux choses sérieuses. Le Généralissime sorti LE dessin.

« Lieutenant, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qu'est ceci ?

- Il me semble que c'est un dessin de deux de nos militaires. Je ne savais pas que vous dessiniez aussi bien Général !

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi je vous prie. D'autant plus que même si je n'ai pas de preuve, je suis certaine que vous êtes la propriétaire de ce dessin, n'est ce pas EMILIE ?

Tien, voila que les choses étaient inversé. Dommage Général, vous aviez une chance sur deux….

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. De plus vous venez de dire vous-même que vous n'aviez aucune preuve.

- Pourtant, quelqu'un a envoyé ce dessin à tous les militaires de Central, répandant ainsi une rumeur à propos des deux militaires représentés sur ce dessin ? Ce sont vos amis il me semble ?

Fumier !

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'ils risquent le renvoie si on apprenait leur relation ?

J'ouvrais la bouche et la refermais comme un poisson.

- Vous voyez très chère, les homonculus aussi sont bien renseignés ! Voila ce que je vous propose : soit vous me livrer votre secret et je ferme les yeux sur cette triste affaire, soit vous refuser et vos amis se verront dégradés !

- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure !

- C'est trop d'honneur… Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir, réfléchissez.

Voila Emilie, tu sais à présent le dilemme qui s'oppose à moi. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue pour autant, il me reste exactement cinq heure pour faire un miracle. Pour une voyageuse inter dimensionnel comme moi, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes ! J'ai du travail, je t'embrasse !

J'ai réussi !! Je vais rentrer dans quelques instants dans le bureau du général. Oui, je suis dans la salle d'attente. Je suis comme une folle, il me fait chanter, et en plus il ose me faire attendre ! Mais bon, je profite de ce moment de répit pour mieux savourer ma victoire ! Je me souviens encore de la tête du colonel quand je lui ai annoncé !

Je suis rentré dans son bureau et il a immédiatement caché un objet dans son dos. J'ai fait mine de ne rien voir…. C'est alors que j'ai posé un papier devant ses yeux. J'ai lu le document que je connaissais par cœur :

« Regle numéro 845 alinéa 14 : L'armée interdit formellement toute relation plus qu'amicale entre deux collègues

- Hors mariage finit le colonel… Je connais très bien cette règle ! Lieutenant, si vous ne venez que pour me citer le règlement, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre dehors…

- Inutile de mentir colonel, je suis au courant pour Riza et vous… Elle m'a tout dit. Et si je suis là c'est uniquement pour vous aider à percer les failles de ce règlement stupide. Je ne veux que le bonheur de ma Riza !

- Moi aussi. Et la solution je l'ai déjà trouvé.

Il sorti de derrière son dos un petit écrin en velours.

- Colonel ? Vous n'allez quand même pas ?

- La demander en mariage ? J'ai peur que ce soit la seule solution.

- Mais…

- Je sais, c'est un peu précipité, mais je l'aime et jamais aucune femme n'arrivera à sa cheville à mes yeux.

- Euh… Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de lui dire à ELLE !

- Mais, j'ai peur de la brusquer. »

Ben voyons, elle rêve de lui depuis une dizaine d'année, mais c'est sur, une demande en mariage ça allait la brusquer…

« Je veux dire… Je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que je souhaite l'épouser uniquement pour conserver ma carrière ! J'en ai réellement envie, vous comprenez ?

Oh ? Merveilleux ! Il me laissait parler, j'allais peut être enfin pouvoir lui dire ce que j'avais trouvé.

- Je comprends très bien le problème, qui n'en est pas un. Concernant le mariage vous vous débrouillez ! Par contre, en ce qui concerne vos « relations plus qu'amicales hors mariage », je puis vous aider.

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt afin de graver dans ma mémoire les traits du colonel suite à ma petite annonce. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas mécontente de mon petit effet ! Mais, je ne suis pas sadique au point de le laisser languir plus longtemps.

- Cette stupide loi datant de 1832 interdit toute relation plus qu'amicale entre collègues ! Merveilleux non ?

- Vous pourriez développer un peu ?

- Laissez moi vous faire un cours de vocabulaire. Vous avez un dictionnaire ?

- Et celui que vous avez sous le bras ?

- Tutut pas plus vite que la musique. Ah, parfait, celui-ci fera l'affaire ! Donc… Colibri…Colisée …. Collège… Coller… Non plus… Ah ! J'y suis collègue : nom commun blabla… Donc, d'après ce magnifique objet qu'est le dictionnaire, un collègue désigne soit un camarade de jeu, soit, je cite « Celui ou celle qui, dans un ensemble donné, exerce le même genre d'activités que d'autres. ». Ce qui, comme vous le constatez s'adapte parfaitement à votre cas.

Néanmoins, cette loi est parue en 1832, donc d'après la règle numéro bidule, une règle ne s'applique qu'avec la définition de la loi lorsque celle-ci est entrée en vigueur.

- à vos souhait.

- Bon, je la fais en plus simple. Pour connaître le véritable sens de la loi, il faut chercher dans un dictionnaire datant justement de 1832 !

- Ca existe encore ce genre de truc ?

- Oui, et votre ami Hugues et moi avons passez deux heures dans les archives pour dénicher cet ouvrage. Et cette fois ci, la définition du mot est :

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

COLLÈGUE, subst.  
Celui ou celle qui, à l'intérieur d'une institution publique ou privée, est revêtu de la même fonction ou de la même charge que d'autres.

Autrement dit, cette loi, ne s'applique qu'aux personnes de même grade !

- C'est complètement tordu !

- La loi elle-même est tordue ! Sauf qu'en jouant avec les mots, vous voila débarrassé de tout ennui.

- Je vous embrasserai lieutenant.

- Je ne tiens pas à finir en passoire, je préfère que nous nous en tenions à de chaleureux remerciements.

Mais, j'étais en retard, alors j'achevais rapidement notre entretien… Si j'avais su que j'aurais à attendre plus d'une heure dans cette fichu salle d'attente ! Tsss c'es homonculus n'ont réellement aucun respect pour l'heure. Bon, c'est vrai la ponctualité n'est pas mon fort non plus, mais c'est pas une raison ! Oh… Mais que vois-je ? Ce cher Pride ! Je te laisse ! Je te raconterai ma victoire en détail, c'est promis.

Bien à toi,

Celle qui triompha des archives de Centrale (pour te donner une idée, elles sont aussi rangées que ma chambre…)


	20. lettre du 13 11 07

Lettre du mardi 13 novembre

Chère Emilie,

Suite à la demande insistante de mon supérieur, j'ai été contrainte de déménager. Celui-ci m'a

donné ainsi la possibilité de m'épanouir pleinement dans ce que je fais. Récemment j'ai aidé une orpheline

tenue jusqu'à présent prisonnière dans un sous sol dans un manoir antique. Rassure toi, je ne suis

pas arrivée trop tard…Séquestrer une pauvre enfant, impensable ! Heureusement, elle n'a été

ni battue ni trop maltraitée…. Enfin, nourriture mise à part !

J'espère que l'affaire passera rapidement devant les juges. Il me tarde que ce soit condamné

J'espère que mes collègues penseront à moi et me donnerons un coup de main avec cet odieux geôlier.

Enfin, avec ce qu'il a fait il devrait facilement en prendre pour dix ans ! (Je m'arrangerais pour aggraver son cas !)

J'ai déménagé hier en vitesse, je n'ai don pas eu trop l'occasion de t'écrire, mais vu les circonstances….

J'espère que pendant mon absence tu t'occupes bien de mon palmier. Tu sais qu'il a besoin de beaucoup d'eau.

J'avais tenté d'engager la conversation avec mon palmier: enfin conversation est un grand mot, je dirais monologue !

Pourtant j'ai lu quelque part que ça aidait les plantes à pousser. En plus d'avoir un palmier qui ne pousse pas

J'ai hérité d'un palmier muet et sourd ! Sache que tout ce qui a pu être écrit sur lui est faux !

N'en déplaise à tous les jardiniers du dimanche (ou du samedi) et autres amis à la main verte

Les palmiers se fichent royalement des sentiments des autres ! Les écrivains de « fanfiction »

, de « je jardine donc je suis », ou d'autre revue de jardinages quels que puissent être leurs nom

ont tord ! Il faudra que je leur écrire une note là-dessus…

D'ailleurs pour changer complètement de sujet, (mais je sais que tu y es habituée), je me suis mise aux mots croisées.

Je cherche le meilleur moyen de rentrer chez moi.

Mot en 6 lettres. Un maudit mot, six minuscules lettres, enfin cinq : il finit par un E…

Et à cause de cela je me retrouve bloquée ici. J'ai beau me creuser la tête je n'y arrive pas !

C-o-u-r-s-e ? Nan… Prendre un plan ? Zut six lettres ! Scooter ? Non il faut un E. Il y a pas à dire je suis une quiche !

Il faudrait que je demande à Ed. Je sais qu'il pourrait m'aider, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander.

Je l'ai vu hier faire un concours contre son frère pendant la pause. Mais je n'ai pas osé le déranger.

Mais bon, il faut dire que vu la situation, j'ai des excuses !

Il a aussi essayé de me tester et je l'ai battu ! Comment ça, ça t'étonne ? D'accord, j'avoue j'ai triché grâce à Al.

Al avait promit de ne rien dire. Pourtant j'espère qu'il trahira sa parole !

Je voudrais voir la tête de Ed quand il apprendra comment on s'est joué de lui. Nul doute qu'il serra furieux.

Une fois qu'il saura tout, ce ne sera qu'une question de minute avant qu'il ne débarque ici tel un boulet de canon.

J'ai beau adoré le taquiner, je sais que je passerais un mauvais quart d'heure ! Il ne supporte pas d'être battu !

Mon petit secret sera révélé, mais je crois que ça en vaut la peine ! J'ai confiance en lui.

Il va entrer dans une colère noire, j'ai intérêt d'avoir mon appareil photo à ce moment là !

Enfin, pour l'instant tout n'est que suppositions. Peut être que Al ne dira rien ou que Riza n'aura rien remarqué,

Voir qu Ed le prendra bien, qui sait ? Quoique je doutes…

Enfin bon, je ne perds pas espoir,

Je t'adore petite Emilie, toi qui a toujours su me comprendre et lire entre les lignes.

* * *

Petites informations sur ce chapitre très spécial : 

Pour ceux qui ont trouvé cette lettre étrange, à juste titre d'ailleurs. Je leur conseille de relire la lettre en ne lisant qu'une ligne sur deux. C'est ce que « léa » sous entend par « lire entre les lignes ».

Oui, bon ok je sais, ce chapitre peut paraître ridicule… D'ailleurs comparé aux autres, il est ridicule ! Mais je tenais à le publier séparément de celui qui vient. Et puis, celui-ci donne, le ton. Comme excuse je dirais qu'il est difficile d'écrire en langage codé, et je ne tenais qu'à faire passer l'essentiel. Mais ce n'est qu'une fausse excuse !

Je m'excuse donc platement et je promets que les suivants retrouveront une taille acceptable ! A cause de ce code j'ai du utiliser une mise en page un peu particulière, j'espère que cela ne rend pas trop mal.

Je finis en rappelant que j'AIME les commentaires… Enfin, moi je dis ça comme ça après vous faites comme vous voulez.

( vouloir est ici le synonyme de laisser un commentaire)

* * *

Ajout:

Oups effectivement, si en plus je me trompe dans le décompte de ligne! Déjà que ce chapitre était ... étrange? Oui, enfin bon, j'ai fait une erreur et j'ai oublié une ligne, donc la lettre n'avait plus aucun sens! Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui n'avaient rien compri! Ma faute a été réctifiée.

Encore pardon, mon prochain chapitre sera comprehenssible... LUI!


	21. lettre du 15 11 07

Lettre du 15/11/07

Chère Emilie,

_Et non, Envy, désolé de te l'apprendre, mais Emilie n'est pas mon prénom. Qui est elle alors ? Une amie, suffisamment loin de toi pour que tu ne puisses pas l'écarteler. Pourquoi lui écris-je ? Parce que, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué les humains sont stupides et je ne fais pas exception à la règle._

Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt Emilie. Pendant ma première semaine de captivité j'ai tenté de t'écrire sous divers codes secrets plus ou moins bien élaborés pour préserver mes secrets d'homonculus trop fouineurs.

_Oui Envy, tu es un fouineur. Je peux te le dire, tu me détestes suffisamment, alors vois tu je n'en suis plus à cela près._

J'ai inventé plus de vingt-sept code à moi seule et utilisé plus d'une trentaine d'autres d'illustres inconnus. Il faut dire que lorsqu'on a rien d'autre à faire on s'ennuie très vite. Et puis, vois tu, aujourd'hui, ça va faire sept jours que je suis coincée dans ce cachot gris et humide sans voir le soleil. Et je m'ennuie, oui je m'ennuie à mourir. Enfin, non, pas à mourir, Envy pourrait le prendre au pied de la lettre.

_N'est ce pas ?_

Mais bon, je me lasse de ses codes. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si en lisant les illuminations d'une adolescente hystérique d'être retenue prisonnière, Envy pouvait deviner mon secret. Il me suffit juste d'éviter de raconter mon inavouable passion meurtrière pour … le chocolat.

_Tu y as cru Envy ? Dommage, je n'ai pas encore perdu les pédales…_

Cesse de plaisanterie. Je n'ai pas envie de rire. Et en plus, cela vient de me rappeler que j'ai faim ! Pour un ventre sur patte comme moi, rien de plus terrible. Emilie j'ai la difficile tâche de t'avouer que même après des centaines d'année d'existence, le talent culinaire ne s'améliore pas. Et oui, les homonculus ne savent pas cuisiner.

_Bon j'avoue que je ne fais pas mieux, mais je n'ai pas eu des centaines d'années pour me perfectionnée, MOI !_

Enfin, c'est mangeable du moins. Au départ, j'ai eu peur que la nourriture soit empoisonnée, mais la consistance du plat m'a fait comprendre que ma nourriture était « saine » Et oui, on empoisonne pas de la nourriture infâme, ce serait gâcher du si bon poison… Je me damnerais pour un pot de nutella !

_Non Envy, cette information ne t'intéresse en rien puisque le nutella n'a pas encore été inventé dans la région. Qu'est ce que le nutella ? C'est une invention merveilleuse qui a déchaîné pas mal de guerre dans les foyers comptant plusieurs cacaophage (joli mot…), et qui peut être considéré comme un dieu d'où je viens, du moins aussi puissant que la divinité télé… Oui, comme le dieu leto si tu veux… Sauf que le nutella est une divinité comestible. Comment ça dégoûtant ? Tu manges bien de la pierre rouge !_

Mais je dois être forte, je ne suis pas prête de revoir un pot de cette voluptueuse saveur qu'est le chocolat. Alors au lieu de m'ouvrir les veines avec un stylo bille, je t'écris. Lust a eu la générosité de me passer des feuilles et de l'encre. Après tout, ce n'est pas avec ça que je peux faire de mal…. Bon ok j'avoue tout, les homonculus ne sont pas généreux ! Ils ont juste une résistance limitée à mes hurlements. En particulier quand je me mets à chanter sans raison valable tous les grands classiques de Walt Disney. En particulier, ce rêve bleu de Aladin, j'en connais un qui a frôlé la crise cardiaque…

_Non, Envy, je ne parlais pas de toi… Quoi que maintenant qu'on en parle…_

Que veux tu ? C'est trop plein de bons sentiments pour qu'ils puissent les entendre. Une chance pour eux que je ne me souviens plus de la chanson des bisounours ! Finalement, on est parvenu à un accord : je ne chante plus, et en échange, j'ai autant de papier à lettre que je le désire.

Tu t'étonnes sûrement qu'un tel chantage ait marché.

_J'en connais un de ton avis…_

Mais il faut dire, que je suis une prisonnière assez spéciale. Une privilégiée si tu veux : les homonculus ont reçu (de qui j'aimerais bien le savoir… Et moi qui voulais savoir qui tire les ficelles ! Je rage) l'ordre de ne pas me faire de mal. Pas tant que je n'ai pas avoué mon secret. J'ai donc le droit à plusieurs heures d'interrogatoire par jour. Ils pensaient tous que j'allais craquer rapidement… C'est sans compter mon talent inné pour inventer des stupidités. Au comble du désespoir, j'ai déjà avoué être Charlie Chaplin, Le Bossu de Notre Dame, un extraterrestre, un caméléon transgénique. Je crois que Envy a frôlé la crise cardiaque quand je lui ai avoué on ne peut plus sérieuse : Je suis ton père. Visiblement la guerre des étoiles n'est pas arrivée jusqu'ici, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié ma blague. Je pense qu'il a du avoir quelques problèmes familiaux.

_Tu sais, Envy, si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis là. Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi. On a pas tous la chance d'avoir un père aimant… Mais c'est derrière toi tout ça ! Je suis sur que ton père serait fier du psychopathe que tu es devenu… _

Ainsi fini ma carrière de psy.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je béni ces heures d'interrogatoire. D'accord, je me prends quelques coups, amplement mérité, et je passe parfois quelques jours sans manger (pour ce qu'il y a à manger…) mais rien ne vaut la tête d'Envy lorsque je lui sors une débilité digne des plus grands : Je suis la femme invisible ! J'ai même fait pleuré Lust. Quand à Glutonny, je dois avoué que sa tête me fait rire tout le temps… Bon, bien sur, je dois éviter de m'inventer une personnalité comestible… Mais pour l'instant j'ai évité le drame.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne rêve pas de sortir d'ici. Je me demande quand même ce que font les militaires ! Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps… Mais quand même ! Ils devraient au moins s'apercevoir qu'ils n'ont plus de croissant le matin et que personne ne leur apporte leurs cafés en chantant Bob Morane ! Et Roy a bien du s'apercevoir que plus personne ne fait d'origami avec les dossiers en retard ! (Oui, j'avoue, c'était moi…). Riza et Al ont au moins du se rendre compte de mon absence !

C'est pas juste… Dans les mangas dès qu'un héros disparaît il est sauvé en moins de trois chapitres !

_Qu'est ce qu'un manga, Envy? C'est un objet en forme de demi citron, mais en moins jaune et en beaucoup plus grand, qui lance des jets d'aquarelle sur quiconque ose approcher._

Mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas un héros… Les faux pas me collent à la peau… Je ne suis paaaaaaassssssss….

_Ah oui. Mince j'avais promis._

Faisons le compte des gens susceptible de se mettre à ma recherche :

-Riza bien sur… Elle passe me chercher au bureau tous les matins, si elle s'est pas aperçu que je suis plus là elle est aveugle ! Surtout que ma maison a été fouillée. Ben oui il me fallait quand même des habits de rechange, surtout qu'on caille dans ce cachot ! C'est Envy qui a eu la gentillesse d'aller récupérer mes affaires. (Ils ont tiré à la courte paille pendant que j'hurlais Roméo et Juliette). Et connaissant la délicatesse d'Envy je doute que ma maison ressemble encore à quelque chose…

- Roy. Il me doit bien ça. Sans moi il serait encore en train de se morfondre sur ce stupide règlement, voir dégradé.

- Havoc : il aime presque autant le café que sa cigarette. C'est pour dire !

- Edward… Je ne sais pas. S'il a eu une mission, je ne pari pas grand-chose. Quoique vu qu'elles ont toutes un lien avec la pierre philosophale ou les homonculus, et que ce qui occupe actuellement les homonculus c'est moi ! J'ai peut être une chance.

- Al : J'espère sincèrement qu'il me cherche. D'autant plus qu'il est le seul à connaître une partie de la vérité.

_C'est pas une raison pour aller le kidnapper lui aussi… Quoique… S'il disparaît, Ed sera forcé de partir à sa recherche ! Et je pourrais enfin partir d'ici !_

(Comment énerver un homonculus en dix leçons par : moi)

Et puis, même s'il est parti en mission peu après mon « départ forcé » j'espère qu'il aura eu l'idée de me chercher pour me dire au revoir… Dit comme ça, ça paraît très stupide n'est ce pas ?

_Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais_

Je pense à un truc d'un coup….

_Sans commentaire !_

Le généralissime EST un homonculus ! Non, non je ne l'avais pas oublié… C'est juste que, il est juste un tout petit peu responsable de ma disparition. Donc il a sûrement du inventer une excuse débile pour me faire rentrer chez moi ! Donc personne ne s'inquiétera pour moi, tous persuadés que je suis retournée chez moi en urgence pour aller soigner ma grand-mère malade… (Désolée c'est la seule excuse qui m'est venu.) Bon forcément dit comme ça c'est pas très convainquant mais je te rappelle que les homonculus ont mis des siècles a affiner leur pouvoir de persuasion ! Je suis perdue…

Mis à part … Al ! Lui sait que je ne peux rentrer chez moi. Al je t'en prie où que tu sois… Aide moi ! Je n'ai rien à faire que tu dévoiles mon secret à tout le monde, mais préviens les ! Je n'ai pas de grand-mère malade !

_Non Envy tu ne fais pas partie de tout le monde, tu es classé dans la classe des dangereux psychopathes centenaires… Chez les palmiers aussi mais c'est une autre histoire._

Al vient me chercher !

C'est pathétique… Il ne sait pas où me trouver ni ou commencer à chercher. O rage ô désespoir… Je ne te ferais pas toute la tirade qu'on avait interprétée toutes les deux à la journée porte ouverte du lycée il y a deux ans… Mais laisse moi te rappeler que la moustache t'allait très bien !

Revenons à nos moutons…

_C'est une expression Envy !_

Personne ne sait où je suis. Pas plus que moi d'ailleurs puisque Envy a pris soin de m'assommer pour venir ici ! Avec mon sens de l'orientation en plus ! Je serrais dehors que je serrais encore perdue. Pour moi la ville est un vrai labyrinthe !

Labyrinthe…

Emilie ? Tu te souviens de l'exposée qu'on avait fait en cinquième en latin ?... Non ? Thésée ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Quel rapport ? Et bien disons que Envy serait le minotaure et je serais Ariane. Sauf que je n'ai pas de fil et que je suis DANS le labyrinthe… Qu'à cela ne tienne ! J'ai du fil, enfin des vêtements et en un claquement de doigts (enfin de mains plus précisément) j'ai ma bobine.

_Comme tu t'en doutes Envy je veux me mettre à la couture._

Autre détail comment amener le bout du fil à bonne destination…. (Destination étant ici synonyme d'armure…) Rien de plus simple encore une fois. J'ai du papier et bien que je sois aussi douée en origami que les élans le sont en physique nucléaire, comme toute lycéenne qui se respecte je sais faire des avions !

_Un avion ? Et bien c'est un gros engin en métal qui vole dans le ciel, un peu comme un oiseau, en emportant des humains avec lui. Comment ça tu en as marre que je te raconte des sornettes plus grosses que moi ? C'est un comble ça !_

Avec de la chance et surtout de l'alchimie…

_Oui oui je suis alchimiste je ne te l'avais pas dit ? J'ai du oublier. Que vient faire la marmotte et le papier d'alu dans cette histoire ?_

Mon avion saura trouver des renforts et puisque j'aurais pris soin de le relier avec un fil, les renforts eux sauront me retrouver moi !

Bon je vais avoir besoin de pas mal de fil par contre… Espérons qu'ils ne m'aient pas emmené trop loin, sinon je retrouverais un autre moyen de sortir d'ici.

Unité 006.23 en mission.

Première objectif faire un appel de détresse.

J'écrivais. « Sos Je suis chez les homonculus. Besoin d'aide. Suivez le fil. Léa. »

-premier objectif : atteint

-Faire un avion de mon message ?

OK

-L'attacher avec le premier bout de ma pelote

OK

A noter : le soldat : pull violet immonde s'est courageusement sacrifié pour la réussite de cette mission.

-Envoyer l'avion

OK

-Attendre sagement et sacrifier un autre vêtement quand la pelote fatigue :

OK… Mais c'est long…

Fin de rapport de mission.

Je te contacterais dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Ton agent spécial préféré.

PS : Ne tiens pas compte de mes commentaires en italiques, ils sont destinés à Envy au cas où ce fouineur tomberait par « mégarde » sur cette lettre. Au moins s'il la lit j'entendrais des hurlements de rage de ma cellule !

Terminé


	22. lettre du 16 11 07

Lettre du 16 novembre 07

Chère Emilie,

Tu as sûrement du remarquer le changement de papier à lettre. Pas que je n'appréciais pas les pages arrachés, les dos de prospectus pour « Armand&fils tout pour l'isolation de vos fenêtres » ou les carnets à moitié mangé (Glutony ?) mais rien ne remplacera le papier à lettre de la papeterie en face de chez moi ! Oui, Emilie, je suis rentrée … Enfin je suis rentré dans le « chez moi » qui me sert de maison sur cet univers. Retour au point de départ donc. Enfin, je suis nettement plus optimiste après avoir vécu quelques temps avec Envy comme voisin du dessus, et un rat pour colocataire. Enfin oublions cette mauvaise passe.

Il te tarde sûrement de connaître la fin de mon évasion….

Et bien c'est partit !

Mon avion commando parti, je veillais à refournir ma bobine en corde dès que l'un de mes vêtements n'avait plus un centimètre de tissu à donner.

Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin d'autant ! Le temps à partir de ce moment me paru incroyablement long. En particulier parce que je sursautais au moindre bruit venu d'en haut. J'avais pris tout de même la précaution d'attendre le départ des homonculus pour envoyer mon avion. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre encore aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient parti, en tout cas, aucun ne s'est aperçu du fil violet éclatant qui traversait le hall…

Par contre, ma réserve de codre s'épuisait, elle à vu d'œil ! Tout y est passé, mes draps, couverture, mes pulls, ma veste …

Et bien qu'il fasse moins vingt dans ma cellule… Non je n'exagère pas, ou si peu… Je me suis bientôt retrouvé en T-shirt et micro short… J'allais abandonner, quand tout d'un coup, la bobine magique ou plutôt alchimiste a cessé de se dérouler. Mon avion avait atteint Centrale ! À moins qu'il n'ait été intercepté… Mais ça je ne voulais pas y penser.

J'ai donc attendu. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Et petit à petit mon calvaire a commencé. J'étais frigorifiée. Pour me réchauffer j'ai essayé de courir, mais ma cellule est tellement petite que j'avais l'impression de tourner sur moi-même et très vite j'ai eu mal au cœur. J'ai refais tous les exercices d'assouplissements que nous faisait faire jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps mon sadique de professeur toutes les semaines. Enfin ceux dont je me rappelais.

A la fin, épuisée, haletante mais toujours gelée, je m'effondrais sur ce qu'il restait de mon lit. C'est-à-dire un joli tas de plume. Je ramenais mes jambes à ma poitrine et j'attendis le moindre bruit provenant d'en haut.

Je te passe les scènes qui suivent où je grelotte en maudissant Envy, le froid, les militaires, Alphonse, le sol glacé, la météo et le rat qui avait osé me dérangé pendant ma période je hais le monde.

Finalement j'ai entendu un grand bruit, une énorme détonation, si bien que j'ai cru que la maison allait s'effondrer. ILS étaient là, j'étais tirée d'affaire ce n'était qu'une question de temps. J'entendais là haut des éclats de voix, mais je ne pouvais en comprendre le sens, je suppose de toute façon que homonculus et militaires ne s'envoyaient que les insultes réglementaires. Insultes évidemment agrémentées d'explosions et de coups de feu (évités avec le plus grand soin par nos héros en prenant des positions improbables.).

Puis enfin j'entendis du bruit dans l'escalier. Ouf, il était temps. Oubliant momentanément que je n'étais vêtue que d'un t-shirt je me précipitais vers les grilles de ma cellule, en appelant mon sauveur.

Mauvais plan, très mauvais plan.

Le sauveur en question se révéla être un homonculus affamé. Glutonny dévora sans plus de gènes les barres en métal qui nous séparaient. Il me regarda avec son regard vitreux et déclara avec éloquence : Mangeeeerrrr. Je ris peut être à présent mais j'étais morte de trouille, j'avais la mauvais impressions d'être une côtelette devant une meute de chiens nourris au yaourt depuis deux semaine…

Il fait très peur… Tu savais que ça bave pouvait trouer la pierre ? Personnellement j'aurais souhaité ne jamais le savoir.

Alors, comme je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, j'ai hurlé.

Plus fort qu'une groupie à un concert de rock, plus fort que mon frangin en pleine nuit quand il fait un cauchemar et que je voudrais dormir, plus fort même que ton père quand son équipe de foot a gagné le championnat, plus fort qu'un ptérodactyle à la saison des amours (non je ne connais pas de ptérodactyle, mais je suppose que c'est bruyant),plus fort même que lorsqu'on prononce le mot interdit devant Ed, plus fort que ma mère quand ça a été mon tour de garder la souris blanche de l'école, plus fort que ma prof de français quand elle nous rend les torchons qui nous servent de devoir, plus fort aussi que crierait tout une classe si on leur apprenait subitement que les cours se finissaient le premier mai, plus fort encore que nous deux réuni l'été dernier pour l'anniversaire de Léa, plus fort que… Enfin bon, t'as compris le principe….

Je crois que ça a effrayé Glutony… Enfin je crois, il n'a pas un visage des plus expressif. En tout cas si le volume de ma voix l'a impressionné, ça ne fut pas suffisant pour qu'il envisage de ne pas me bouffer.

Heureusement pour moi, là haut on m'avait entendu. Et sur le moment, la seule chose que je me demandais c'était de savoir si il resterait quelque chose de moi quand on daignerait venir m'accorder de l'intérêt. J'ai même pensé que j'aurais voulu revoir le Terre avant de mourir, et être enterrée chez moi. Je me suis dit que tu ne lirais jamais ces lettres et que jamais tu ne pourrais rire aux éclats en voyant ma débilité dans les instants les plus critiques. Je ne remangerais jamais de nutella…

Emilie, si j'avais du mourir ce jour là, ma dernière pensée aurait été pour un pot de nutella.

En repassant à tout ce que je ne ferais jamais, à toute ma famille loin de moi et à la pression de ses derniers jours, tous mes efforts pour en arriver là, j'ai pleuré.

Je reculais de deux pas et il en faisait un. Il n'était pas pressé, il m'aurait. La cellule était minuscule je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. Mon dos a alors touché le mur glacé de ma prison. Je me suis laissé glissé sur le mur, j'ai protégé mes mains de ma tête et j'ai attendu.

Attendu…

Je t'annonce officiellement que je n'ai pas fini dévoré par un homonculus.

A la place j'ai senti un poids sur mon épaule et mon prénom a été murmuré doucement. (Enfin, léa. Personne ne m'appellera plus jamais de mon vrai prénom à présent. Dommage je l'aimais bien…)

J'ai levé la tête et parmi mes larmes j'ai su reconnaître Alphonse. (j'ai pas énormément de mérite étant donné que peu de mes connaissance dans ce monde ci comme dans l'autre ne portent des armures du moyen age !) Je me suis alors jeté dans ses bras et j'ai pleuré.

Mes pleurnichements n'ont pas eu lieu longtemps. Dans l'escalier des gens sont descendu tout en appelant Alphonse. Al m'a fait alors signe de me taire. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais j'ai obéi quand même.

Il a alors enlevé sa tête. Je l'ai regardé sceptique. Il m'a alors demandé l'intérieur de son armure et m'a dit de m'y cacher.

J'ai obéit sans demander mon reste. Mais comme les bruits de pas se rapprochaient je n'aient pas eu le temps de lui poser le millier de question qui me trottaient dans la tête. Tant pis. J'avais confiance en Alphonse.

Je me suis glissé dans… Son ventre ? Et je me suis appuyée contre le métal qui protégeait son dos. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, le métal n'était pas froid. J'étais même étrangement bien à l'intérieure.

Non loin, j'entendis Ed appeler son frère. Je me concentrais comme je pouvais pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'appris que les homonculus s'étaient échappés, mis à part Glutony qu'Al avait assommé, mais il était malheureusement impossible de le faire parler vu que sa capacité de réflexion se résumait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir manger. Un peu plus tard, on m'informa que deux militaires l'avaient « accidentellement » laissé filé. Mais pas un ne prononça mon nom…

Et puis finalement, j'entendis :

- Les homonculus ont réussi à s'échapper.

- Et la traître ?

- Aucune trace de l'ex lieutenant Dubois.

C'est ainsi que j'ai appris ma trahison envers l'armée.

Après il ne s'est plus rien dit d'intéressant. Enfin, je crois. A vrai dire, je me suis endormi, au chaud, protégée du monde extérieur par mon chevalier servant… J'ai beau réfléchir, Al me fait énormément penser à un chevalier. Tu penses que l'armure me fait dire ça ? Pas seulement, il a aussi ce grand cœur, comme les héros d'antan, toujours à protéger la veuve et l'orphelin et les chats aussi, bien que je ne rentre dans aucune de ses catégories.

Quand je me suis réveillée, il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de moi. Mais Al était il forcément seul ? J'ai alors passé ma main contre une paroi de métal et j'ai frappé doucement contre. Al saurait me reconnaître et s'il n'était pas seul, ce bruit passerait facilement pour un grincement de son armure.

- Léa ? A doucement murmuré Al.

- Non le pape. Je peux sortir ?

- Attend deux minutes.

Dans un fracas impensable il descendit les escaliers. Puis me signala de sortir.

Je remarquais alors qu'il faisait nuit. Je demandais à Al :

- Je ne te réveille pas au moins ?

- Non, je ne dors pas.

Al était étrangement mal à l'aise. Ça devait être dur de parler de ça pour lui.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Et bien euh… C'est-à-dire…

Il était mal à l'aise.

Tu ne voudrais pas avant…

- S'il te plaît sois direct avec moi. Je veux s'avoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Attend une seconde.

Il partit alors sans un mot de plus et me laissa en plan. Je restais abasourdie. Puis au bout d'un moment qui me paru une éternité, il revint avec une couverture.

- Tiens prends ça dit il gêné en me l'envoyant.

Pourquoi j'avais besoin d'une couverture ? Puis un détail me revint à l'esprit : j'étais à moitié nue ! Oups. Rouge de honte je m'enroulais dedans. Je n'aurais su dire lequel de nous étais le plus gêné.

- Bon alors que s'est il passé. Tu me racontes ta version et je te raconte la mienne.

- Ben, un matin quand on est arrivé au bureau, il y avait des photos de toi partout promettant une récompense pour quiconque donnerai des informations sur toi. On s'est immédiatement précipité chez le généralissime qui nous a appris que tu étais accusée de trahison. Tu étais une espionne ayant réussi à infiltrer l'armée pour vendre tes informations au plus offrants. Cette histoire d'échange était un coup de bluff pour mieux nous infiltrer et nous affaiblir.

- Et vous l'avez cru ?

- Au départ dans l'équipe personne ne voulait y croire. Et puis, on a mené des recherches, surtout sur l'impulsion de Riza qui n'en revenait pas et qui hurlait au coup monté. Et puis, comme elle avait confiance en toi, Roy a ordonné à l'équipe de faire des recherches sur toi et c'est eux maintenant qui sont chargés de « ton » affaire. Forcément, on a fini par apprendre qu'il n'existait aucun projet de la sorte et que jamais aucune Léa Dubois n'avait été répertorié ici ou ailleurs ! En gros, tu n'existes pas ! Riza est toujours convaincue de ton innocence, mais les autres sont tout de même sceptiques.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes venu à mon secours alors ?

- Quand j'ai reçu ton avion, j'ai tout de suite repris espoir. Mais je ne savais pas comment te retrouver, ni comment former une équipe pour te sortir de là. Je ne suis même pas militaire !

- Comment ça tu ne savais pas comment me retrouver… Et le fil ?

- Le fil ?

- J'avais attaché une corde que j'avais transmutée avec mes draps et mes vêtements pour que tu puisses revenir jusqu'à moi.

- Elle a du se détacher… Mais tu avais vraiment espéré te sauver avec une corde ?

- Ben oui…

C'est là que son sourire apparut.

Mais j'aurais bien aimé t'y voir ! Ça allait faire deux jour que je n'avais rien avalé (bon ok je l'avais cherché…) quand je manque de sucre je suis incapable de réfléchir !

Mon dernier pseudo argument l'acheva et il explosa de rire.

Te moque pas !

- Je me moque pas. Tu es naïve. C'est mignon.

Je boudais juste pour la forme, mais trop curieuse je demandais :

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé alors ?

- L'alchimie laisse des traces derrière elle. Je n'avais qu'à suivre la piste de ton alchimie.

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas.

- C'est normal. Tu ne pratiques l'alchimie que depuis quelques semaines, tu ne peux pas tout savoir !

- Bon allez ! La suite ! Comment tu as convaincu les militaires ?

- J'ai un petit peu triché… J'ai modifié ta lettre. Avec l'alchimie c'était facile, à la place le message disait « attrapez moi si vous le pouvez ! Signé : ex lieutenant dubois. » Comme ça une équipe à vite été formé et l'avion nous menait tout de même jusqu'à toi. Je n'avais à avouer ton secret à personne.

- Tu ne l'as dit à personne ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, t'aurais pu le faire plein de fois !

- Parce que tu me l'avais dit.

- Cette fois ci c'est toi qui es mignon et naïf !

- Et ta version des faits alors ?

-Oui moi aussi j'aimerais l'entendre !

- Ni-san…

- Euh bonsoir Ed ! Ça faisait longtemps ?

- Al comment t'as pu faire ça ? Comment t'as pu l'amener ici ? C'est une criminelle ! Qui fraternise avec les homonculus en plus !

- C'est pas grave Ed… Parle comme si la criminelle n'était pas là.

- Et toi qu'est ce que t'es encore allé raconté à mon frère comme sornettes encore ?!

- La vérité ! Désolé si cette notion t'es totalement étrangère !

- Bien sur et Envy est un chanteur d'opéra ! Tu te rends compte que par ta faute, on risque la prison !

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé moi !

- Nan t'as demandé à mon frère parce que tu savais qu'il goberait tout ce que tu lui dirais !

- Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bien pour lui ou non ! T'as pas besoin de le materner !

- CA SUFFIT !

Al s'était finalement interposé alors et nous a bâillonné à l'aide de l'alchimie. Je crois que ça nous a calmé.

- Tu te trompes Ni san, Léa était prisonnière des homonculus.

- C'est pour ça que tu as changé le contenu du mot ?

- Comment tu…

- Je sais encore reconnaître ton écriture ! Bon vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ?

Al m'a alors regardé pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

- Laisse Al je m'en occupe. Désolé d'avoir eu à te faire mentir à ton frère.

- Qu'est ce que vous me cachez je n'aime pas ça !

- C'est bon c'est bon je te dis tout. Par contre promet moi de tenir ta langue !

- Ca dépend ce que tu me caches.

- Bon ben c'est partit. Al je paries qu'il va pas me croire avant une demi heure !

- T'es généreuse, je parie pour le double.

- T'as une montre ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ?

- 3 heures vingt-sept. C'est partit !

- Ed comment dire … Tu sais qu'il n'existe aucun document dans tous les pays révélant mon existence avant le mois précédant.

- Je sais, c'est moi qui me suis occupé d'éplucher les relevés de naissance !

- Et bien, si aucun document ne parle de mois, c'est qu'il y a encore quelques mois je n'avais jamais mis le pied dans ce monde.

- Pardon ???

- Je viens d'un univers parallèle si tu veux ! Une autre dimension ou une autre planète si tu veux, j'en sais trop rien !

- Tu comptes me faire gober CA ?

- Dis toi que si je mentais j'aurais quand même inventé un mensonge plausible !

…

- Respire Ed t'es tout pale.

- Tu mens.

- Non, je suis arrivée ici par la porte de la vérité, par l'alchimie, la preuve je sais faire de l'alchimie sans cercle !

- Ce n'est pas le seul moyen !

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas la science infuse et je suppose que vous n'avez découvert aucun homonculus dernièrement.

- Je ne veux pas te croire…Tu mens.

- Et toi tu te répètes. Va y, pose moi des questions sur mon monde n'importe laquelle !

…

- En réalité j'ai seize ans. Je vis dans un petit village paumé en plein milieu d'un drôle de pays qu'on appelle la France. Pays réputé pour son fromage, ses habitants raleurs qui mangent des grenouilles à l'occasion. Mais on se défend pas mal non plus dans le domaine des pots de nutella avalés à la semaine, ou des professeurs d'anglais dépressifs. D'où je viens l'alchimie n'existe pas et à la place on utilise la technologie ! Il existe des téléphones sans fils, des engins capables de transporter les gens dans le ciel et des gâteaux à préparer en deux minutes en appuyant sur un bouton. Euh quoi d'autre… Il y a quelques années des scientifiques ont créé un clone de brebis. Les enfants n'ont plus besoins de baby-sitter et utilisent un drôle de robot qui fait défiler des images à l'écran. Un homme a déjà marché sur la lune. Je suis une fan inconditionnelle d'histoires racontant la vie de lions parlant, aussi appelé le roi lion. Les adolescentes se lissent les cheveux quand elles les ont frisés et se les bouclent quand ils sont raides, et à la fin tout le monde porte la même coupe pailleuse, jusqu'à il y a un mois j'avais 16 ans, je les ai toujours d'ailleurs, j'allais au lycée, et mon seul objectif était de ne pas ronfler en cours de SVT et de passer plus ou moins discrètement des dessins et caricatures de ma prof à ma voisine. D'où je viens il existe depuis peu des melons carrés. Chacun passe des heures à envoyer des messages instantanés avec des inconnus habitants à dix kilomètres alors que plus personne ne discute avec son voisin. Euh… Quoi d'autre… T'es convaincu je commence à manquer d'idée…

-…

- Al ton frère a-t-il été croisé avec un poisson récemment ?

- Je me pose des questions. Au faite, tu as perdu il est quatre heures du matin.

- Non attends. Ed tu es convaincu ?

- Gné ?

- On recommence ! Ed. Moi. Venir loin.

Finalement je n'ai eu besoin de répéter mon histoire que trois fois ! Bon, il faut dire que mis à part Al toi et moi peu de personnes ont un cerveau opérationnel à quatre heures du matin. Je n'y peu rien moi si j'avais toujours été incapable d'aller me coucher (et de me réveiller d'ailleurs…) en plus les évènements de l'après midi m'avaient laissé en rage, et c'est sans compter ma sieste de quelques dizaine d'heures !

Finalement j'ai au moins réussi à convaincre notre incorrigible full métal que je ne m'envolerais pas dans la nuit. Ed est allé se coucher me laissant seul avec Al. Je n'étais pas fatiguée, alors on a encore parlé un moment. Lui, de son frère, de ses voyages, (c'est fou tout ce qu'ils « oublient » dans _notre_ version de _leur_ histoire) moi, de ma famille, de toi, ma vie insignifiante sur Terre.

Alors que je baillais pour la cinquième fois ( pour ma défense, il était six heures) Al me conseilla d'aller me coucher. Je lui ai fait alors remarqué que Ed risquerait de ne pas apprécier que je me glisse dans son lit.

- Ben reste sur le canapé. Je m'en vais.

- Nan.

- T'inquiètes pas, il est très confortable.

- Mais nan c'est pas ça. Tu peux rester.

- Je

- Nan, je voulais dire. Tu peux rester ? S'il te plaît. Je viens de passer je ne sais pas combien de temps dans un cachot sordide. T'as pas idée de ce que c'est et puis Envy est pas du genre à me chanter des berceuses.

- Ben c'est-à-dire que…

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pas chanter.

- Idiot ! Je disais ça pour rire. Je veux juste que quelqu'un,… que tu sois près de moi.

Et puis il s'est assit à mes côtés. Il était mal à l'aise alors que je pouffais de rire dans ma couverture le plus silencieusement possible. Il a commencé à me parler. Il disait un peu n'importe quoi, je crois que c'était juste pour cacher son trouble, mais je suis pas sur que de m'avouer l'allergie de sa mère pour la confiture à la myrtille soit réellement un moyen d'apparaître détendu aux yeux de son entourage. Et puis au bout d'un moment je n'ai plus entendu que le son de sa voix, puis je me suis endormie.

* * *

Ouahhhh. Ça fait long comme chapitre… Bravo à ceux qui ont lu jusque là. J'ai mis un peu de temps pour l'écrire, mais c'est aussi parce qu'il est plus long et que j'avais du mal à me décider à le couper. Finalement elle est très bien comme ça. Je voudrais remercier à l'occasion ceux qui suivent cette histoire, si si, il y en a ! Et ceux qui me laissent des reviews !

Sabine 02 pour sa constance et ses encouragements répétés.

Serleena : rassure toi, tout s'arrange doucement. Le retour sur Terre est proche.

Nefer chan pour ses bons conseils. Comme tu vois mon personnage continu dans sa folie douce. Après tout c'est comme cela que je l'ai créé et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime entre ses idées aussi tordues que les miennes et ses plans « bancals » pour reprendre tes mots !

J'en profite pour signaler que depuis peu on peut me laisser de reviews anonyme.

Alors si vous avez envie de m'insulter, de me raconter la couleur de vos chaussettes, de relever une de mes incorrections avec l'histoire, ou me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et même vos idées pour la suite… Vous le pouvez sans être enregistré, ce qui n'empêche pas ceux qui le sont de me donner leur avis…

Bien ! J'arrête là à la prochaine !


	23. lettre du 17 11 07

Lettre du 17 novembre 2007

Chère Emilie,

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil… Il est 2 heures… De l'après midi ! Et je suis levée depuis… Pas longtemps en faite. Ça allait faire un bon moment que je n'avais pas paressée au lit. Et en toute modestie je pense que je la méritais cette grâce matinée !

Quand je me suis réveillée il n'y avait plus personne autour de moi, si bien que pendant un bon moment je me suis demandée où j'étais. Enfin bon, tu es un peu mal placé pour me faire des reproches, parce que tu n'es pas ce qu'on peut appeler une lève tôt. En tout cas, je dois avouer à avoir pas mal paresser, laissant le temps à mes neurones de revenir dans ma petite tête de linotte.

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Enlèvement. Envy. Cachot. Sauvetage. Traître. Al.

J'étais donc chez Al… Enfin chez les frères Elric. Je repoussais loin de moi, le mal de tête qui me menaçait. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête pour réfléchir au moyen de regagner la confiance de mes ex collègues.

Oh non.

Je viens de relire ma dernière phrase.

C'est affreux.

Tu la relis aussi sans doute, pour chercher ce qu'il y a de si abominable à vouloir débrouiller ce coup monté.

Seulement voila ! Je viens de m'apercevoir que en cet instant, mon principal objectif était de régler les affaires de ce monde, et pas de songer à retourner dans le MIEN ! Depuis quand ce monde prend il le pas sur celui qui m'a vu grandir ?

Emilie, tu me manques. C'est affreux. Comment pourrais je penser seulement à ne pas te revoir ? Ne plus rire comme les deux folles que nous sommes sans raison apparente. Ne plus jamais serre mon petit frère dans mes bras quand il a fait un cauchemar. Ne plus jamais me blottir dans les bras de mes parents. Ne plus jamais oublier mes soucis auprès de mes amis. Mes proches. Ma famille.

Et pourtant. En quelques semaines, j'ai aussi lié beaucoup de lien ici. Bien plus que je n'aurais du. Les quitter aussi me fera du mal. C'est pourtant mon destin non ? Ce que j'avais prévu depuis le début. La seule issue possible à mon histoire abracadabrantesque. Comme ça que se termine tout histoire qui se respecte. La jeune étrangère s'en retourne auprès des sien après un larmoyant adieu et d'émouvantes embrassades avec ceux qui l'ont apprécié. C'est là la seule fin possible n'est ce pas ? Je vais partir. Ils vont m'oublier. Je vais vous retrouver. Te retrouver. Mais une partie de moi va rester là bas. Je le sais.

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les adieux. C'est pas faute pourtant d'y avoir été entraînée. Tu connais ça aussi n'est ce pas ?

On s'était trouvée toute les deux par hasard, dans la même classe. Les deux petites nouvelles dans un bahut minuscule. Et on est très vite devenue amies. Puis après sont venus Léa, Amélie, Maxime, Julie, Charlotte et Antoine.

Mais toi et moi on se comprenait comme personne. On avait vécu la même chose. Trimbalées de villes en villes par nos pères militaires.

Tu te souviens la promesse qu'on s'était faite toi et moi ? Ne jamais épouser un militaire. Ta mère nous avait souri à ce moment là et avait ajouté malicieusement que l'amour n'avait que faire de nos promesses. Pour nous c'était une évidence. On avait assez voyagé. Assez connu de ville. Oublié trop d'ami, pour vouloir en changer. On aurait voulu vieillir gentiment, toutes les deux. On se serait retrouvé sur le banc des vieux en face de chez toi. De vieilles mémés gâteuses, à parler de nos petits enfants indignes qui ne venaient jamais nous voir, et râler contre ces p'tits jeunots qui ne respectent plus rien.

Sauf que voila… ça s'est pas exactement passé comme ça. Je me suis retrouvée catapultée ici. J'aime Riza comme une sœur, et je sais que c'est réciproque (je me demande même si elle n'est pas ta réincarnation dans ce monde… Enfin, pas ta réincarnation, tu n'es pas morte… Ta jumelle... Ou un truc comme ça.), et puis je me suis pris d'affection pour Roy, ce grand gamin amoureux. Et puis il y a Al…

Rhaa !!! Je me déteste ! C'est possible d'avoir une jumelle ? Ou une liaison directe Chez moi ici- Chez moi là bas ? Tsss je suis naïve. Je sais que l'on ne voyage pas d'une dimension à une autre si facilement. Je n'aurais jamais dû lire ce maudit manga, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple, c'est ce que je me répète sans fin. Mais je n'arrive même pas à me croire. Je ne regrette même pas d'être arrivée ici. Je désire plus que tout retrouver ma dimension, mais sans ce voyage je ne l'aurais jamais … Euh je ne les aurait jamais connu. Ed serait resté le héros de mon manga préféré, Riza et Roy, deux personnages que je rêvais de voir enfin casés ensemble ! Al serait resté une armure anonyme… Quoi que je connais peu d'armure… Mais disons que depuis que je le connais, je ne le considère plus comme une armure justement !

Mais laissons la ces pensés sinistres, car de toute façon, l'heure n'est pas aux adieux, et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la manière dont je pourrais regagner mon petit chez moi terrien.

Pour me changer les idées, j'ai fait le tour de la maison. Salle de bain… Franchement inintéressant. Chambre, au moins aussi bordé… organisée que la mienne. Je suis arrivée alors dans la cuisine. Un petit mot m'attendait sur la table avec un petit déjeuné.

« Coucou Léa. Désolé j'ai dû partir.

Changement d'écriture, je suppose que Ed est le rédacteur de cette partie du mot : Et oui, il y en a qui bossent !

De nouveau l'écriture d'Al : Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller.

Ed : Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à mon frère mais il refusait catégoriquement de te quitter du regard ce matin. J'ai eu l'impression de lui demander la lune en lui demandant d'aller acheter des croissants !

Al : Hum… Ni san. Donc, nous sommes au QG actuellement. J'essaierais de revenir à cinq heures

Ed : Mon frère va finir par faire de la concurrence à l'emploi du temps du colonel !

On se voit dans quelques heures, en attendant fait comme chez toi. Amicalement Al

A Ed »

Fait comme chez toi… C'est vite dit. Je m'ennuie franchement moi. J'ai pas le droit de quitter la maison pour ma propre sécurité. ( Ma tête a été mise à prix, j'ai le droit à une belle récompense ! En euro. Je crois que je vaux… 1.387.. 12…-45²… Hum je plaisante … Je vaux 150.000 euros flatteur non ? Mais je crois que je peux faire mieux ! )

Et puis, même si la maison est chauffée, on est quand même en novembre ! Et je commençais à avoir froid en petite tenue ! Finalement j'ai eu la brillante idée d'emprunter des affaires à Ed. Brillante idée… Qui a quand même demandé à mon petit cerveau une heure d'ébullition ! Le placard de notre alchimiste préféré ressemble à peu près au mien. Un bazar pas possible, des affaires sans dessus dessous, chiffonnées… Et des poils de chats partout ! Visiblement la passion de Al pour les chats n'est pas un mythe ! J'ai au hasard pioché quelques affaires pour les enfiler.

Emilie… Je dois te faire une révélation importante ! En faite… Edward n'est pas si petit que ça ! On fait à peu près la même taille, par contre il est nettement plus musclé que moi ! C'est impressionnant je nage carrément dans le pull que je lui ait emprunté ! Et je ne te parle même pas du pantalon ! Il me faudrait au moins deux tours de ceinture (j'exagère à peine…) pour le faire tenir sur mes hanches ! Finalement, j'ai pris le plus grand pull que j'ai pu, qui me fait à présent une tunique. Bon, d'accord, pas très longue, mais ô combien préférable à … rien du tout.

Lavée habillée et enfin réveillée (oui, car je ne me réveille jamais complètement que deux heures après mon corps, mais ça tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! ) je me rappelais ( je comprendre : mon moi profond, c'est-à-dire mon ventre) que j'avais une faim d'homonculus malgré les viennoiseries que j'avais dévorée. Une faim d'homonculus, peut être pas, je vois plus Sloth comme une anorexique qui s'ignore, et Envy serait plus du genre à se laisser tenter par des tartines de rats… Nous dirons que j'avais une faim… Glutonnienne ? Oui. Bon Pourquoi pas. Passons. Ayant la flemme de cuisiner, j'ai voulu me faire des tartines.

Je me prive déjà de nutella, alors si en plus je n'avais pas le droit aux tartines, j'étais bonne à enfermée ! ( enfin, plus que maintenant ). Sauf que je me suis retrouvée confrontée à un problème de taille.

J'arrive à survivre à une prise d'otage organisée par les plus grand sadiques de tous les temps, je suis parvenu à réunir les deux personnes les plus timides de ce monde, j'ai dernièrement passé tout un cours de SVT sans dormir, je pariens à écouter la musique de mon frère sans hurler au massacre, alors pourquoi ? Emilie, pourquoi ?

Suis-je incapable de beurrer une biscotte sans la briser ?

Enfin, bon je suis habituée aux tartines aux miettes… Mais le beurre avait eu la bonne idée de se prendre pour un rocher… J'ai donc voulu mettre le beurre au four.

Petit problème. Le four existe-t-il ici ? Ça peut paraître idiot parfois, mais quand même, un four, qu'est ce que c'est pratique !

Finalement, il semblerait que cela existe… Enfin, Winry a créé un objet qui y ressemble approximativement. Et l'a offert aux deux frères. Le mode d'empoi est encore pincé à l'appareil. Et en comparant le bordel… Euh, le manque d'ordre qui règne dans la maison et l'état scintillant du four, je me doutais qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé y toucher.

J'ai pris la plaquette, et je l'ai envoyé dans ce que Winry a appelé le Rocuiseur 3000. Sauf que j'ai oublié de retiré le papier d'alu… ça a fait de jolies étincelles. Mais après, l'idée de me faire des tartines ne me tentait plus tellement…

Alors j'ai fait le tour de la maison une dizaine de fois, j'ai voulu approfondir mes recherches en alchimie mais la bibliothèque de notre petit Ed découragerait les plus motivés. J'en ai alors profité pour t'écrire. Et puis, j'ai entendu un bruit. – il eut été étonnant que je sursaute à cause du silence- Courageuse, (hum…) j'ai regardé tout autour de moi, à la recherche d'un quelconque homoncuus caché sous le tapis. Et puis, alors que je me traitais de paranoïaque (tu n'es plus là pour me rappeler que je suis folle i faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place !) il y eut un nouveau bruit. J'ai alors remarquer que le monstre invisible qui jouait avec mes nerfs avait un rugissement vraiment peu impressionnant. Depuis quand les monstres sanguinaires miaulaient ? Je te rassure, les monstres ne miaulent pas. Les chats si. Surtout quand ils ont faim. Et à ma … Euh à la fenêtre il y avait justement un chat qui grattait à la fenêtre avec des yeux qui feraient pâlir le chat potté. Visiblement Al avait nourri son protégé dans le dos de son frère. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et me saisi du chat, qui, entre nous soit dit, n'avait rien d'un chaton. J'aurais même eu tendance à dire que Al avait abusé avec les croquettes ! Mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir un compagnon.

Je passais l'heure suivante à le câliner et à tenter de lui trouver un nom. Je me disais que Pantoufle était un nom très approprié, lorsque la porte annonça le retour des frangins.

- Coucou ! Annonçais je joyeuse.

- Bonjour Léa. Ça fait plaisir de te voir de bonne humeur !

- Tu parles ! Elle a pu passer sa journée à dormir, ELLE !

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Ed.

Dans un excès de maturité Ed me tira la langue alors que Al soupirait.

- Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ed en insistant sur le _ça_.

Je regardais autour de moi cherchant (au moins) un mouton à deux têtes qui avait pu déclencher une telle réaction, avant de remarquer que Ed regardait fixement le chat. Je le pris dans les bras.

- ça ? C'est Georges !

- Georges ?

- Georges mon yeti est doux. Annonçais je fièrement en caressant l'animal. Devant la mine sceptique d'Ed j'éclatais de rire.

- Al je commence à douter sérieusement de la santé mentale de ta petite copine !

Al est une armure… Mais je suis quasiment sur de l'avoir vu rougir !

- Mais… Euh… Ni-san…

- Tu arrives à prononcer le mot petit ? Déclarais je simplement entre deux éclats de rire. Là-dessus Son visage se renfrogna.

- En tout cas, pas question de le garder ici !

- Mais euh !

- Non !

- S'il te plait Ed…

- Non.

- Il est mignon !

- Non.

- Sans cœur.

- C'est toujours non.

- Mais c'est super un chat.

…

- Ça tient compagnie. Et puis c'est super pratique !

- Donne moi une seule bonne raison de le garder !

Je m'approchais de Ed pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille. Il soupira avant d'ajouter sous le regard incrédule de son frère.

« Tu peux le garder si tu y tiens tant ! »

Je poussais un hurlement de joie alors que Georges enfonçait joyeusement ses griffes dans mon bras pour signaler qu'il était seulement moyennement d'accord de se voir ainsi chahuter. Ed partit en traînant des pieds.

Ed loin, il s'empara du chat pour le câliner tout en me racontant sa journée. Il s'étonna surtout que Ed ait lâché si facilement ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Il m'expliqua qu'il nourrissait Pim en cachette depuis deux mois. J'étais étonné de ce nom, mais il m'avoua qu'il préférait de loin Georges ! Finalement, je lui avouais d'un air que se voulait théâtral : « On ne dira jamais assez, combien l'aversion de Ed pour le lait est grande ! »

La discussion continua un moment.

« A TABLE !!!!!

- J'adore la délicatesse de ton frère.

- Moi aussi.

On se dirigea alors gentiment vers la cuisine.

- Qu'est ce qu'on mange maman demandais je mi amusée mi sérieuse.

- De la purée !

- ça existe aussi ici ?

- Oui, mais attention.

- Quoi ?

- C'est chaud.

- Aouch ! T'aurais pu le dire avant que je me brûle !

Il haussa les épaules. Pour refroidir ma purée, j'utilisais le meilleur moyen jamais testé par tous les enfants de moins de cinq ans : Je m'armais de ma fourchette et traçais des sillons dans ma purée et y traçais de jolis dessins. D'abord des rayures verticales, puis horizontales, enfin un damier, et comme de la fumée s'échappais encore de mon assiette je dessinais un joli bonhomme. Une petite idée germa alors dans mon cerveau en manque de bêtise. Je frappais dans mes mains et les déposais sur mon assiette (enfin sur les bords, pas sur la purée tout de même !) avec plus de concentration que je n'en avais eu jusqu'alors pour réparer mes théières (qui a eu l'idée débile de faire réparer des théières aux alchimistes en herbe ?). Finalement je regardais mon travail et je souris. Dans ma purée était gravée – si l'on peut bien sur parler de gravure dans le cas de la purée- ton visage. Ravie je recommençais alors en faisant apparaître tour à tour des « représentations culinaires » de Georges, ma mère, Léa , mon père, Charlotte, Camille, ma maison, puis d'un éléphant faisant du tricycle, et enfin de Envy en rat d'opéra. Al à côté de moi avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer son fou rire. Malheureusement Ed n'étais pas de cet avis.

- T'es vraiment qu'une gamine.

- Ni san…

- Et c'est de ma faute si tu l'es pas assez ?

-Euh je…

- Je t'interdis de me juger.

- Arrêtez enfin…

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

- Léa ! Voyons…

- Tu ne connais rien de ma vie, rien ! ( Le pauvre… Si il savait)

- CA SUFFIT !!!

On s'est alors retourné vers Al. Ed est partit en déclarant que de toute façon avec mes pitreries il n'avait plus faim.

- Pourquoi avec lui j'ai l'intention de faire tout mal ?

- Léa je…

- T'inquiète Al, je ne demandais pas vraiment de réponse. Va le retrouver.

- Euh je. D'accord j'y vais.

Pendant ce temps là je goûtais ma purée, qui en fin de compte était froide. C'est alors que je constatais une chose : Je n'étais peut être pas un chef de cuisine, mais que dire d'Edward ! Comment, peut on rater une purée ? Tu te posais la question, Ed l'a fait. Désespérée de me mettre en cuisine à cette heure ci (il était neuf heures du soir), je décidais tout de même préparer un repas digne de ce nom à celui qui m'hébergeais. Et puis, c'était aussi un peu pour me faire pardonner. Si tu veux mon avis, je suis sur qu'il meurt de faim, mais pas question de l'avouer, c'est une question de fierté.

Comment je le sais ? J'ai fait la même chose une dizaine de fois. J'aime mon père. C'est vrai, mais pendant un moment (crise d'adolescence ? Nan…) lui et moi avions des rapports assez… Conflictuels. Et cela se terminait généralement par ma fuite dans ma chambre avec un sublime même p'us faim. On se réconciliait aussi vite le lendemain, mais dans ma chambre, j'avais franchement faim. Heureusement, mon petit frère me connaissait bien et trouvais toujours le moyen de me ramener une mousse au chocolat de la cuisine.

Sauf, que pas la moindre trace de petite mousse au chocolat ou de petit plat tout près dans la cuisine ! Tant pis. Je confectionnais finalement un sandwich et une mousse au chocolat. Je dois dire que l'alchimie de cuisine c'est très pratique quand on a pas le temps de laisser reposer deux heures… Je déposais le tout sur un plateau avant de le poser lui aussi devant la porte de la chambre d'Ed. Je toquais doucement à la porte, et « hungfr » fut ma seule réponse. J'allais me coucher, même si je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Ce qu'il me confirma quelques instants plus tard en ouvrant la porte un peu trop bruyamment.

Une mousse au chocolat pour un pardon,

Un dessin pour un souvenir,

Des lettres pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas oublier.

Une vague de mélancolie me submergea.

Je rejoignis le salon ou je dormais en jouant à la marelle sur les dalles noires et blanches du carrelage.

Bien à toi,

Ton immature d'amie incapable de rester sérieuse quand les ennuis s'approchent.


	24. lettre du 18 11 07

Lettre du 18 11 07

Chère Emilie,

Je déteste les canapés !! Enfin, surtout les canapés trop petits. Et pire que tout, les canapés trop petits sur lesquels on doit dormir et desquels on tombe lamentablement à 5 heures du matin alors que nos rêves étaient passionnant ! Et il se trouve que les frères Elric ont un de ces canapés là. Ce matin donc, alors que mon esprit vagabondait gaiement (à la recherche d'un canard en plastique chez un apothicaire – ose dire que les rêves sont le reflet de l'âme !) mon menton a été soudain très attiré à l'idée de rencontrer le plancher du salon. Boum. Newton, je te hais. Et forcément dans ce genre de situation, pas moyen de se rendormir.

Je commence donc l'écriture d'une nouvelle lettre, bien qu'il soit 5h et 13 minutes, pour te mettre en garde contre le danger que représentent les canapés. On ne le dira jamais assez, entre un homonculus mal luné et un canapé trop petit, choisissez l'homonculus ! Sauf si c'est Envy… Et tout dépend aussi de ce qu'on entend par petit… Et si on a le sommeil agité…

Oups, je te laisse là dans mon délire. J'ai entendu du bruit. Se pourrait il que les garçons soient déjà réveillés ?

Je suis bête Al ne dormait pas. En faite, il ne dort pas du tout ! On a parlé un bon moment, en faite, jusqu'au réveil d'Edward. Au bout d'un moment, je lui ai parlé de ce qui m'avait tracassé une bonne partie de la nuit : le problème Ed. Oui, parce que, tu m'accorderas Emilie, que jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois que je tentais d'être gentille avec lui, il me repoussait comme une chaussette de footballeur après un match ! (Bon, d'accord le coup de la chaussette est un peu exagéré, mais je mourrais d'envie de la caser cette comparaison. ) C'est vrai que tu n'as que ma version de l'histoire, et que j'ai une tendance à la paranoïa, mais tout de même !

Le fullmétal a été mon personnage favori de manga dès que je l'ai lu. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je trouvais un héros gentil attachant… Passons. Et voila que maintenant je rencontre Ed, et on ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de s'insulter comme des poissonniers ?

Quand j'en ai parlé à Al, celui-ci a eu l'air très embêté et n'a tout d'abord rien dit. ( c'est bien une preuve ça, non ?)

Comment je peux savoir qu'il était gêné alors qu'il ne disait rien et qu'il est dans une armure ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas très doué pour lire dans les yeux des gens, je suis même plutôt dans le genre aveugle. Avec Al, c'est différent. Tu vois, c'est comme s'il projetait inconsciemment autour de lui tous ses sentiments. Comme si ses émotions ne se limitaient pas à son corps et englobaient toutes les personnes autour de lui. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Non. Je viens de me re lire, il est impossible que tu es compris en lisant ça ! Je recommence. Quand Al est heureux, il est vraiment rayonnant, et tous ceux qui l'entourent ressentent ça. C'est comme un petit concentré de bonne humeur et de vitalité pour ceux qui le croisent. Il a tout de suite le don pour me remonter le moral. Mais quand c'est lui qui ne va pas bien, ça se voit aussi clairement, et il donne cette impression d'un petit animal blessé (enfin, animal, je pense plus au petit labrador larmoyant qu'à une énorme mygale en disant ça…). Et j'ai cette envie irrépressible de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer contre moi pour lui faire oublier ses peines. Ouah… ça fait quand même beaucoup de lignes pour un silence qui n'a duré que quelques secondes tu ne crois pas ? Revenons en à Al.

- Je ne pardonne en rien son comportement, mais il faut le comprendre….

- Dans ce cas explique moi, je ne parle pas couramment le Ed.

- Ni san est jaloux.

Quoi ??? LUI. Jaloux ? De… MOI ? Excuse moi, mais j'ai du louper un épisode.

- De quoi pourrait il être jaloux enfin ? De mon talent de gravure sur purée ? De mon don incontestable pour attirer les ennuis comme le nutella attire les adolescents ?

- De nos conversations.

Oo Je n'aime pas beaucoup les smilleys, pourtant celui-ci résume assez bien la tête que j'ai du faire quand Al m'a dit ça.

- … Mais… Tu restes quand même son frère ! Je ne vois pas en quoi nos discussions vont pouvoir changer quelque chose à ça !

- Tu ne comprends pas. Tout ce que je te dis… Avant, c'est à lui que je le disais.

- Ah… ça n'en reste pas moins débile. Je ne suis pas là pour te voler à ton frère.

La discussion a continué encore un moment comme ça. Mais encore au moment où je t'écris je reste encore abasourdie à l'idée que Ed puisse me jalouser pour l'attention que me porte son frère ! Il ne fait tout de même pas une scène pareille dès que une nouvelle personne fait mine de se rapprocher d'eux, si ? Il ne va tout de même pas condamner son frère à n'avoir aucune vie sociale ? À moins, qu'il faille l'approbation du grand frère pour parler au cadet… Ridicule !

Enfin bon. La marmotte qui lui servit de frère se réveilla. Je ne dirais pas enfin étant donné qu'il se leva à 7 heures et que sans ce maudit canapé trop étroit j'aurais sûrement dormi jusqu'à midi !

A vrai dire je fus très très agréablement surprise ! Ed semblait avoir oublié notre dispute de la veille et en plus, accroche toi à ta chaise Emilie, le grand alchimiste d'état qu'il était s'est excusé ! Tu te rends compte ? Je dois dire qu'à ce moment là j'étais tellement surprise que j'ai failli me noyer dans mon bol de lait ! À la place je me suis juste étouffée et j'ai suffoqué comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement je m'en suis remise, j'ai accepté les excuses d'Ed et j'ai ajouté que le lait était décidément un breuvage traître !

Sauf que bien sur, ils ont du aller travailler. Et puisque je suis à présent une dangereuse psychopathe doublé d'une espionne hors paire à faire pâlir toutes les james-bond-girls ( Quoi que, celles-ci sont plutôt dans le genre inefficace !). Il est donc à présent hors de question que je sorte.

Et je suis censée faire quoi moi ? Attendre sagement que ça se tasse ?

C'est bien mal me connaître.

Je n'ai même pas passé une heure à tourner dans la maison comme un lion en cage, avant de décider de fausser compagnie à mes hôtes. Enfin, je me promettais d'être revenue rapidement ! Ainsi personne n'en saurait jamais rien, pas vue, pas prise !

Pendant une heure je me suis préparée. Je ne voulais pas être reconnue, j'ai donc « emprunté » quelques vêtement à Ed, que j'ai ajusté grâce à mes talents de couturière (sous entendre alchimiste). Je me suis enveloppé dans de larges vêtements, mais comme j'étais encore trop reconnaissable, j'ai pris la décision.

Dommage, je les aimais bien mes cheveux longs…

Je m'emparais de la paire de ciseau. Hésitante… Et c'est partit ! Je regardais tristement la première mèche tomber. Snif… D'autres la rejoignirent rapidement. Oh une frange ! Finalement, adieu cheveux longs incoiffables Je me retrouvais avec un carré déstructuré ( genre saut du lit, mais en un peu plus organisé quand même… Quoi que… On dira un décoiffé volontaire) mais pas aussi moche que tu sembles le croire. Je m'en suis même assez bien sortit. Et puis, par la même occasion, j'ai teint mes cheveux.

Au point ou j'en suis…

Grâce à l'alchimie, à présent tout le monde peut se rendre compte en un seul coup d'œil de l'étendue du vide qui occupe la place de mon cerveau.

Et oui, Emilie, je suis blonde…

C'est Camille qui va être contente ! Elle ne sera plus la seule blonde du groupe. Qu'est ce qu'on a pu l'embêter avec ça. Surtout qu'elle est de loin la plus sérieuse d'entre nous. On se plaisait à dire que elle n'était blonde que de cheveux, alors que nous l'étions de cerveau. Il faut croire que je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié !

Et puis, pour finir, j'ai glissé mes lunettes dans ma poche. Ils ne connaissent pas les lentilles ici. Dommage. Et puis, je ne préfère pas tester mon alchimie sur un sujet aussi sensible que mes yeux. Je suis folle, mais pas suicidaire !

Finalement, je suis sortie. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me repérer.

Non en faite, j'étais carrément perdue au début. Et puis, finalement j'ai réussi à trouver (entendre ici, le hasard m'a conduit) le square. Tu te souviens ? Celui où j'ai tout avoué à Al la première fois. Voila. Celui-ci.

C'est naturellement que j'ai pris le chemin me conduisant vers mon ancienne demeure.

Petits détails imprévus :

- Celle-ci a été partiellement détruite (Envy ?)

- L'accès était interdit au public. (J'étais militaire… Bon d'accord, j'étais recherché activement, mais devais je prendre les récompenses à mon nom comme une lettre de renvoi ? De plus c'était ma maison, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais n'importe quel commère avide de ragots ! Mais bon. Comme j'étais recherchée je n'ai pas fait de scandale.)

J'ai donc déviée quelque peu mon itinéraire.

Il était approximativement midi. Riza prenait sa pause à onze heures… Mais le temps qu'elle se décide à lâcher son colonel, je devrais bien l'attendre encore un peu.

J'entrais donc sans problème. ( Mon originale d'amie avait caché sa clé sous le paillasson).

Sauf que j'avais mal calculé mon coup.

Parce que Roy et Riza rentrent maintenant ensemble !

Et qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés. J'eu le droit à un accueil dont je me rappellerai toute ma vie.

Notre valeureux colonel qui me prit pour un dragon à pourfendre… euh je me trompe d'histoire, me prit pour un cambrioleur et je me trouvais très vite menacé par un pistolet…

Depuis quand Roy sait il tirer au pistolet ? Un coup d'œil m'apprit qu'il ne savait pas… La sécurité était encore enclenchée. Mais j'étais de tout de même dans une posture délicate !

Je baissais ma capuche et débitais à toute vitesse :

- Du calme… Colonel… C'est moi…. Léa… Dubois… Votre subordonnée… Je suis….

Il me dévisagea alors un moment. Je ne décrochais pas mon regard du sien. J'ai cru voir son arme se baisser, mais il me reconnu et il pointa à nouveau son pistolet sur moi.

- J'étais … Euh… Venu voir … Riza ? Je voulais lui parler… C'est une méprise croyez moi… Je venais m'expliquer… Baissez ça vous me faite peur.

Et puis, Riza a choisi ce moment pour arriver. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un peignoir. Elle regarda un moment la scène incrédule. Nous échangions un regard complice pendant que Roy ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Elle s'approcha de son petit ami (elle ne pouvait plus le cacher maintenant) et récupéra son arme.

- C'est gentil de vouloir me protéger Roy. Mais à l'avenir si tu veux être convainquant retire la sécurité, veux tu ?

- Et Elle ?

Elle n'appréciait que moyennement qu'on parle d'Elle comme si elle n'existait pas, mais je n'en parlerais pas plus. Elle n'est pas rancunière.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse.

- Elle est recherchée par tout le pays !

- Laisse lui au moins s'expliquer. Je suis sure que tu as une bonne explication à tout ça Léa.

- Euh Bien sur. (là j'étais mal)

- Ben voila c'est reglé.

…

- Roy ?

- Moui ?

- Une dernière chose, tu pourrais mettre une chemise ?

- Oups.

Le colonel prit alors une jolie teinte écrevisse, de quoi faire concurrence au visage que je devais arborer.

- Je vous laisse entre vous, hein ? Je vais faire du thé !

- Riz ? Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

- Pas plus que toi.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle te connaît mieux que moi ?

Je me suis alors éclipsée pour faire du thé. Enfin, ça c'était l'excuse, en réalité j'avais besoin de me concentrer sur ce que j'allais leur expliquer, mais il faut dire que la vision de Roy torse nu ne m'aidait pas à former des phrases de plus de trois syllabes…

Malheureusement, trois seconde plus tard (quoique, trois secondes pour moi ! dix minutes ont bien pu s'écouler) Riza entrait dans la cuisine. Nous avons rejoint Roy dans le salon et personne ne s'inquiétait de savoir ce qui était arrivé à la théière.

- Bien. Je sais que ce que je vais vous raconter est un peu abracadabrantesque, voir tout simplement inimaginable. Mais je vous demande de me faire confiance.

- Léa tu sais que je te crois. J'ai confiance en toi.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler sans savoir.

- Tu veux dire que tout ce qu'on raconte sur toi est ?

- Faux ! Absolument faux… Riza… Roy.. Je viens d'un autre monde.

- Ah ouai quand même.

- Tu me crois ?

Riza haussa les épaules.

- Je ne devrais pas ?

- Non ! Enfin si ! Mais…

- Riza te crois peut être sur parole mais moi j'aurais quand même besoin de plus d'explications…

- Bon alors je vous fait un mini résumé. D'où je viens la technologie a remplacé l'alchimie. Mais même si celle-ci est pratiquement inexistante, elle existe. Suite à … Une fausse manipulation, j'ai été amenée à activer… involontairement… un cercle d'alchimie. Et pouf ! J'ai atterri à l'hôpital où l'on s'est rencontré.

- Mouai… Bof. Et comment t'es rentré dans l'armée ? Pourquoi tu avais disparu ? Le mot que tu nous as envoyé ? Les preuves apportés par le généralissime contre toi ?

- Roy… Laisse lui le temps de répondre. Léa ?

- Merci Riz. Alors, je me suis faite passée effectivement pour une militaire venu d'un pays voisin. J'ai joué la carte du bluff, et contre toute attente ça a marché. En réalité je pensais qu'ici on pourrait me renseigner pour savoir s'il existait des incidents similaires aux miens. Ensuite. Mon cas, a intéressé une bande de secte de psychopathe… Les homonquelque-chose.

Ils voulaient savoir mon « secret » et pour me faire parler ils m'ont kidnappés. Je suppose qu'en mon absence ils ont fait parvenir de nombreuses preuves m'accusant de crimes diverses. Pendant ce temps, j'étais prisonnière. Puis, j'ai réussi à faire passer un message à Al par le biais de l'alchimie. Al était alors la seule personne à connaître mon secret. Il a modifié mon message pour que personne n'apprenne la vérité. Pendant la mission je me suis glissée dans son armure et son frère et lui m'hébergent depuis tout ce temps.

- Et pourquoi tu savais tant de choses ? Sur le généralissime ? Sur le règlement ? Sur l'alchimie alors que tu n'en avais jamais pratiqué ?

- Parce que….

( Mon cerveau à cet instant fit un joli TILT )

- Riza ! Je t'en prie écarte toi immédiatement de Roy.

Le tout nouveau couple me regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Léa tu es sur que ça va ?

- Mais non ! Tu vois bien que non ! Elle débloque complètement ton amie.

- Riza écarte toi de lui ! Ce n'est pas.. Il n'est pas… Ce n'est pas Roy !

- Elle est folle. J'appelle le quartier général.

- Roy non attend.

- Riza, je t'en supplie.

Petit à petit je m'étais reculée vers la sortie, alors que Roy et Riza s'approchaient de moi. Je me suis saisi brusquement de l'arme que Roy avait eu la maladresse de laisser sur la table et m'auto menaçait. Tous deux se figèrent.

- Si vous approchez, je tire.

- Léa non, je t'en prie ne fais pas de bêtise. Baisse cette arme. Baisse la. Nous te croyons. Allez, rend moi ça.

Riza s'est alors approché encore un peu, je la jugeais alors assez éloignée de Roy. Je pointais l'arme sur lui. Je visais sa poitrine et je tirai. La balle traversa sa jambe. Manqué. De peu. Enfin, la poitrine c'était juste pour faire un peu plus théâtral. La jambe ça suffisait aussi.

Riza indifférente de mes considérations sur la théâtralité du moment hurla.

Elle se précipita sur son colonel en sang dans son salon (ça va faire une vilaine tache sur le tapis)

Contre toute attente… Enfin je n'étais pas vraiment surprise et tu as sûrement compris où je voulais en venir… Donc, à la surprise de Riza, le colonel se releva et la plaie dans sa jambe se referma comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Son visage se transforma :

- Oups je crois bien que je suis découvert ! Déclara Envy dans un ricanement.

Tu me maudis sûrement d'avoir coupé mon récit ici… Mais tu devras attendre la prochaine lettre, non pas que je sois en danger, mais je suis un peu fatiguée… Après toutes ses émotions fortes, (que je ne raconterais que demain) je prend un repos bien mérité.

Bonne nuit !

PS : Je relie ma lettre et je me dis que je suis réellement sadique d'avoir coupé ici, mais cette lettre fait déjà cinq pages, et de toute façon, vu les évènements qui vont suivre tu m'en aurais voulu encore plus (si si c'est possible) si j'avais arrêté plus tard.

PS2 : Avant que tu me traites de marmotte je tiens à te dire qu'il est trois heures du matin.


	25. lettre du 19 11 07

Chère Emilie,

Lettre du 19 11 07

Chère Emilie,

Sais tu combien je t'adore Emilie, toi et tes idées saugrenues ? Je ne le dirais jamais assez, car en plus de m'avoir offert quelques un de mes plus beaux fous rires, ta folie m'a également sauvée la vie ! Il est vrai que si tu n'avais pas eu la curiosité (stupidité ?) de vouloir démonter entièrement ton portable, juste pour voir, je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde. Enfin plus de l'autre monde… Enfin tu m'as compris. C'est vrai que notre curiosité t'a coûté un portable ; que nous n'avons jamais pu remonter correctement d'ailleurs… (Tu savais que j'en garde encore un morceau dans le tiroir de ma chambre ?) Mais sans cela je serais morte et tu n'aurais jamais pu savoir ce qui nous est arrivé à Riz et moi…

Ecoute plutôt.

Je venais d'assister sans grande surprise à la métamorphose du colonel, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Riza.

Tu savais que Riza ignorait tout des homonculus ? Moi non plus. J'étais persuadée qu'elle les avait déjà rencontré. J'ai du me trompé, ou me mélanger dans les mangas !

En tout cas, la tête qu'elle a fait lorsqu'elle a vu son colonel se transformer en Envy vaut son pesant d'or ! J'ai failli m'écrouler sur le tapis de rire. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me demande pourquoi… Il est vrai que le faite que nous soyons toutes les deux menacées par ce psychopathe a du y jouer un peu. Effrayée, elle a vidé son chargeur sur Envy.

Acte courageux, mais ô combien stupide sachant l'agaçante capacité des homonculus à se régénérer.

Enfin, au moins, cet acte m'a sorti de ma léthargie et j'ai pu gagner du temps en transmutant un mur de pierre entre nous et le cadavre qui n'allait pas tarder à n'en être plus un. Je me suis alors saisie du téléphone mural de Riza. Parce que, j'étais capable de quelques tours de passe-passe (transmuter un mur… Réparer une théière) mais de là à combattre Envy, il y avait quand même un monde ! Donc me voici donc en train de me précipiter vers le téléphone tout en gardant un œil sur le mur que Envy avait décidé de détruire à main nu… Malheureusement, si Envy est horripilant et agis parfois comme une brute (défoncer un mur à main nu par exemple) , on oublie souvent qu'il a un cerveau et bien souvent il s'en sert pour planifier ses meurtres/enlèvements/machinations/massacres… Et il avait visiblement très bien préparé la mission infiltrons-nous-chez-le-lieutenant-comme-si-de-rien-n-était.

Pour faire simple. Il avait réduit en bouilli le téléphone.

J'arrachais délicatement ce qui restait du dit téléphone quand le mur s'effondra.

Riza revida un chargeur sur Envy, bien que cette fois elle aie conscience qu'elle ne faisait que le ralentir. Donc nouveau chargeur vidé, nouveau mur transmuté. Je demandais alors à Riza de s'approcher de moi et je transmutais un autre mur. Tout autour de nous deux cette fois. Et comme j'avais plus de temps pour ma transmutation, je créais une jolie carapace tout autour de nous deux. Suffisamment solide pour tenir un mini siège.

En sécurité je me ré intéressais au téléphone ( enfin ce qu'il en restait).

Et c'est là que tu m'as sauvé la vie !

Car, comme tu le sais, pour faire de l'alchimie il faut déjà avoir une idée assez précise de ce que l'on souhaite transmuter. Aussi il est impossible de transmuter un shmurf sans savoir au préalable ce qu'est un shmurf…

Je voulais donc transmuter le téléphone de Riza en portable. Mais sais tu combien de gens savent simplement de quoi est constitué un portable ? Au moins deux. Toi et moi. Et grâce à nos expériences (foireuses) j'avais une idée de la constitution d'un portable, sans pour autant savoir la nécessité de chaque bidule j'avais une idée très précise de l'ensemble des dits bidules assemblés.

Je rappelais à ma mémoire la vision de ton vieux portable avant qu'il ne passe entre nos mains et j'effectuais ma transmutation. Et Oh ?! Miracle, l'objet transmuté ressemblait trait pour trait à ton ancien portable ! Je remarquais même les petites traces laissées par ton frère quand il s'était fait les dents dessus. Je souris à ce souvenir et Riza me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

- Euh.. Léa ?

…

- Léa ?

- Hein, oui ? Quoi ? pardon ? (L'inconvénient de changer de nom…)

- Penses tu vraiment que c'est en souriant à ton machin qu'on va s'en sortir ? Ensuite, c'est qui ce type ? Pourquoi il a pris la forme du colonel ? Comment l'as-tu reconnu ? Et aussi pourquoi revit il ? Et aussi…

- Du calme Riz… Une question à la fois.

- Excuse moi.

- Bon alors allons à l'essentiel car je ne suis pas sure que cette carapace dure assez longtemps. Donc… Le palmier psychopathe que tu as vu est Envy. Un homonculus, un monstre créé par une transmutation humaine raté si j'ai tout suivi. Ensuite il a une dent contre Ed Al et ton Roy adoré…

- Hey !

-Il a la capacité de se transformer à volonté, mais l'apparence ne fait pas tout et j'ai reconnu dans son discours celui d'un psychopathe. Et pour finir cette chose à laquelle je souris est un portable.

- Un ?

- Un portable. Un téléphone sans fil. Une invention de chez moi. Ce qui va nous servir à téléphoner à ton prince charmant…

Riza me regardais avec des yeux ronds, doutant de l'efficacité de mon invention. Légèrement blessée dans mon orgueil je me précipitais sur le téléphone pour composer le numéro.

Euh le numéro.

De centrale…

Que je n'ai pas.

- Riz ? C'est quoi le numéro déjà ?

- Ah oui alors… 1.1.8.

Je notais qu'ici on associait les numéros par trois. Apres tout pourquoi pas.

- 218.

Je ne pu évidemment retenir mon to-to-you-to-118euhh-218… Une fois calmée j'attendis la suite… Qui ne vint pas. Le numéro de centrale est bien 118 218. Snif rien que d'y penser j'en ris encore.

Forcément j'avais oublié le léger détail selon lequel j'étais l'ennemi numéro un de Centrale. Aussi quand je demandais de l'aide à notre cher Roy (visiblement il s'était caché à la bibliothèque pendant que son double envyen prenait sa place. Amoureux ne veut pas dire travailleur) la situation tourna quelque peu au vinaigre. Finalement j'abandonnais.

( extrait de notre sublime et enrichissante conversation : - Bon je te passe Riza.

- Tu as enlevé Riza ? Espèce d'ordure ! Je te jure que si tu touches à un seul….)

Riza lui expliqua brièvement le quiproquo et bien vite une équipe était déployée pour nous venir en aide.

Comme de bien entendu Envy avait arrêté de frapper sur notre « carapace » depuis un bon moment quand les secours arrivèrent, et pour cause, il était parti. Alors qu'à l'intérieur de la protection j'expliquais à Riza (pour la cinquième fois) le pourquoi du comment des homonculus, le mur que j'avais créé entre nous et l'extérieur se dissipa comme par magie (alchimie ?). Et effectivement je me trouvais nez à nez avec le plus petit alchimiste de l'histoire, bien que sur l'instant il ressemblait plus à l'alchimiste le plus en colère de l'histoire.

- Toi ! Je vais te tuer.

Et il se jeta sur moi (à grands coups d'alchimie bien sur !) avant que je ne lui réponde tout aussi vaillamment. Aucun des militaire n'osa s'interposer entre la criminelle la plus dangereuse de l'etat (moi :D) et l'alchimiste le plus susceptible du moment.

Ça a commencé très calmement par un joli coup d'auto mail violement dirigé vers ma personne que j'esquivais tout en répondant par un sublime jet d'eau inondant la pièce. Loin d'être refroidi, Ed transmuta une série de « pointes » qui s'élevèrent du sol dans le but de faire de moi une brochette humaine. Je transmutais alors les pointes en marguerites géantes qui allongèrent leurs tiges pour le ligoter. Ed les coupa d'un coup d'auto mail comme s'il avait coupé une motte de beurre.

On a continué comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes et on aurait pu continuer encore plus longtemps si Roy n'étais pas intervenu pour nous séparer. Enfin séparé… Il m'avait encerclé avec des flammes de façon à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger. Ed et moi nous sommes regardé interloqués (Il faut dire que nous avions un peu oublié la présence du monde alentour.) et nous avons éclaté de rire. (et je me suis accessoirement légèrement brûlée au niveau des poignets mais c'est un détail).

Si personne n'avait compris ce qui venait de se passer, Ed et moi nous étions entendu sans avoir à prononcer un seul mot.

Edward s'était inquiété. Je lui avais menti. Je m'étais mise en danger. Il avait eu TRES peur. Ce mélange d'inquiétude et de colère avait donné naissance à ce drôle de combat et le fou rire signifiait qu'il me pardonnait.

Je pense qu'après mon bac je passerai un diplôme de psychologie et j'intitulerai ma thèse : comment comprendre le plus petit alchimiste d'état de tous les temps en dix leçons.

Enfin pour faire un peu dans la modestie pour une fois, j'ajouterais que le fait d'avoir un petit frère aidait beaucoup dans la compréhension de cet énergumène !

Bien maintenant que tu sais que j'ai survécu et que c'est grâce à toi, j'achève donc ma lettre ici, car je doute que tu aie la moindre envie d'entendre les explications que j'ai du faire à Mustang team concernant ma vie fabuleuse : univers parallèle, transmutation accidentelle, enlèvement, chantage et homonculus. Pour à nouveau recommencer mon explication depuis le début !

La vie est un éternel recommencement.

Ta philosophe d'amie délurée !


End file.
